Possibilities
by daisyscrapper
Summary: Physical therapist Cassandra Fraiser and others from SGC lend help to a recovering Atlantis. Pairings: Cassandra/Lorne, Jennifer/Mitchell, Samantha/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Distorted sounds brought Sheppard out of a deep slumber. Pushing himself, he struggled to keep his eyes open. Nausea hit him full force as he gave out a groan.

"Here," a man grunted. "Let it out."

Sheppard allowed himself to be quickly propped up as he attempted to empty his stomach into a small bowl on his lap. He sank back into the bed abruptly as soon as he was released. Moments later, he was able to fully open his eyes.

"Ronon," he recognized the man's hulking frame in the dim room. Sheppard's voice sounded gravely and unfamiliar to even himself. "What happened?"

Even as he asked the question, a flash of events flew through his mind.

A hive ship had attacked Atlantis.

Many had been injured. More dead bodies than he wanted to remember had been spread about the city.

The battle had been long. Days, in fact.

In the end, the city and his team had prevailed.

The last image in his head had been rogue fighter flying over the city, sending a tower crashing down near his position.

It had obviously taken him down.

His eyes centered on Ronon.

"How bad?" Sheppard demanded, steeling himself for his friend's answer.

Ronon had set the bucket aside. Ignoring Sheppard, he called out for Jennifer.

Beginning to worry, Sheppard attempted to sit up but found himself unable to perform the simple task.

"Easy," Jennifer came flying in, motioning for Ronon to help her settle John back down into the bed. "Seriously, Sheppard, I didn't expect you awake so soon."

Ronon seemed tense and had ignored his question, while Jennifer appeared to be unusually frazzled. She was always calm on base. Unless she was off-world, she was rarely rattled.

"Someone tell me," Sheppard's voice became clearer, making his demands seem more urgent. "I need a report. How many did we lose? Who is severely hurt? Are the scanners picking up any movement of more ships coming?"

Jennifer held up her hand to stop Ronon as he began to open his mouth.

"We're safe, relax. Sheppard, you need time to recover. Everything else can wait," she looked pointedly at Ronon, who appeared to be in disagreement with the young doctor. "You sustained serious injuries and I need to access-"

"Jennifer," Sheppard spat out, using her first name for the first time since they'd met, "I'm the military head of this base. I need to do my job. With respect, I can't be treated with kid gloves like your other patients. Save it for them. Someone start talking."

He attempted to sit up again and found himself unable to pull himself up with his arms after a bolt of pain exploded in his shoulder. Confused, he tried to again only to be met with a worried look from Jennifer.

"Why am I strapped down? Did I hurt anyone?"

Jennifer quickly assured him he hadn't, then finally sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry, John. I wasn't expecting you up and coherent for a few more days. I pinned your legs down because you kept on thrashing. Your shoulder is separated and it was causing you too much pain. Your back is a mess."

Confused, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Keller went into doctor mode.

"You suffered blunt trauma during the last hour of battle," she relayed to him. "Your torso is bruised beyond belief, but thankfully, you only have two cracked ribs. Your ankle is swollen but not broken, thankfully. The swelling has come down in the last day, but-"

"Day?" Sheppard cut in. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Ronon pushed off the wall, obviously done letting Jennifer lead the conversation.

Sensing Ronon was ready to talk, he switched his focus on him.

"How bad is the city?"

Ronon shrugged. "It's still floating. Areas are flooded and damaged. Rodney's team is on it. Lorne and his men are handling gathering all injured and those who didn't make it. I've been helping."

Turning to Jennifer, he braced himself.

"How many, Jen?" he asked softly, his tone demanding an honest answer.

"Nineteen," Jennifer breathed out, taking a seat. "And two more are fighting the biggest fight of their lives down the hall."

The number was staggering. It was more than he'd feared.

John surveyed both of them. Ronon had various cuts which had apparently either been missed getting bandaged or more than likely, he had refused. Moving his gaze to Keller, he noticed a littering of scratches and bruises covering her forearms. Bruises littered her neck. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept in days.

"I gave orders for you and your team to stay out of sight in the infirmary," Sheppard recalled. "What happened?"

Jennifer's eyes looked haunted before she could hide her reaction from Sheppard.

"A handful of Wraith made it into the city near the end," Ronon answered for her. "A few broke in here. Keller lost two nurses that arrived last month within minutes before Lorne's team arrived to help."

Jennifer abruptly stood, her eyes filling.

"Enough," she said firmly. "John, you are now updated with the critical information. And if you need to know more, I'm sure Lorne will be down the minute he hears you're awake. But now, we need to discuss you."

Fear crept in, along with the lingering sorrow he had felt after hearing the numbers they'd lost.

"I'm going to give it to you straight," Jennifer had put her emotions back in check. "I need to examine you to get the full extent of your injuries. The scanners have told me a lot, but the rest has to come from a physical evaluation. My best guess is that everything is temporary and with help, everything will be healed."

Ronon began to back out of the room as Keller began to pull back the blankets near his arm.

"Stay," Sheppard ordered, looking at his friend. "Please."

Ronon turned, nodded, and sat beside the bed.

"Okay," Jennifer breathed, giving him a quick sigh of relief after a quick exam. "You will slowly regain movement as the swelling continues to go down. But I'm afraid I can't tell you how long until you'll be back to duty. It could be weeks or even months until you're fully mobile with the shoulder injury."

Swearing, despite the relief he felt, he continued to listen to her.

"You're going to need physical therapy- more than I can provide with our limited resources here."

Now understanding, he knew what was coming next.

"I'm going to contact the SGC to bring someone on or arrange for you to get the best care until you're cleared to come back."

Closing his eyes, John couldn't argue with her.

"Ah, you're awake," Woolsey said, entering the room upon hearing her last statement. "Dr. Keller, I have an idea. I've been talking to Colonel Carter. We can't afford to lose Sheppard, no matter how many higher ranking officers they send. And if you give me a moment, I think I can convince you that we've come up with a more reasonable plan."

Surprised, Jennifer nodded and sat down.

Twenty minutes later, John gave his first grin in days while Jennifer also sat up, approving of Woolsey's plan.

"Better," she said, moving toward the door to make her way back to the two men still in critical condition. "Commander, let me know if you need anything to assist in the request to Earth. And Sheppard... behave."


	2. Chapter 2

_Earth_

Pausing over the coffee, a hungover man looked up as someone opened the door to the gas station convenience store. A stunning woman with a cowboy hat on, snug jeans, and a flowing white top strode confidently in and placed down her cash for the teller.

Intrigued and feeling confident- probably from the lingering alcohol he consumed last night- the man walked over and whistled.

"Where did you come from, sweetheart?"

A pair of brown eyes focused in on him. Her face showed she had no interest in him. He couldn't blame her- he had at least thirty years on her.

"Toronto," she began, inwardly snickering at the private joke. When she first arrived to Earth, they trained her to say she was from Toronto. "Dallas. LA. New York. Chicago."

He whistled. "You've been around."

She grinned, grabbing her change and winked at him. "And that's only the places that I can legally tell you about."

Smiling, he thought about following her out to her car. But somehow, he didn't think he'd make it far- the actual distance or with her.

"A woman of mystery..." he saluted her as she walked through the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she called back, eager to be on her way.

Cassandra Frasier patted her trusty CJ-7 Jeep. They had been old friends for years. Jack stored it for her during hard New England and Midwest winters. But come spring, she came for it yearly. Music blared from the three decade old Jeep as it neared the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. And because music spoke to her emotions, she grinned as Fleetwood Mac's song "Go your Own Way" began.

It was precisely what she was doing. She'd broken up with her job. Again. It never seemed to work out.

She stuck this one out for at least four years this time around.

Humming the tune as she drove, mostly because her singing was so terrible it ruined the song for even her, Cassandra felt her heart beating as she neared the end of her trek.

Soon, she'd see her family. And then figure out her next step in life.

Each bump approaching the mountain, handled effortlessly by its driver, proved the vehicle and its owner had traveled this path before. It had been a several months, but nothing had changed.

The sun poured down through the trees today. Grinning, Cassandra felt her long hair whip across her face as she made the last turn.

* * *

"Cass" a loud booming voice called out to her in the parking lot. "You're late."

Grinning like a fool, Cassandra dropped her bag that she'd just pulled out of the Jeep and jumped into the arms of General Jack O'Neill.

"By five minutes," she scoffed. "I had to get gas. And flirt with an old drunk."

Jack held on to her for an extra moment, then pulled back to look at her.

"You know how Sam worries about you."

"Yeah," Sam spoke up from behind them, earning a jump from Cassandra and her own hug. "Don't let him fool you. I'm not the one who has been pacing up and down the hallways."

"It's been months, kid," Jack said. "Way too long."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's just worried that you're going to add to his growing population of gray hairs on his head."

Eyes twinkling, Cassandra smiled as she blinked up at him. "I don't see any more than last time."

Quick before she could wipe the smile off of her face, Jack threw an arm around her head and squeezed her. Instead of fighting it, Cassandra put an arm around his waist and secretly enjoyed the moment.

Cassandra look into the eyes of both of her surrogate parents. The pair had been her rock in her life after Janet had been killed suddenly off-world.

Almost immediately, after they had each composed themselves on that fateful day, the pair had met her at the college she was attending and held her as she cried. Mourning over her second mother had been even more devastating to her at that point of her life. Cassie and her mother had their troubled times during her teenage years, but as she grew older, Cassie cherished the time her mother spent with her on weekends and on their girl trips with Samantha.

"I'm sorry the last job didn't work out," Jack said hesitantly. "But Sam and I have a lead on another one. An old Air Force buddy said they're opening up a military clinic in DC."

"I'm ready to give up," the younger woman sighed as the three of them were approached by security at the entrance. Showing their badges and opening up Cassandra's bags, they passed through and made their way to the elevator.

"Every job I've had since graduating college hasn't worked for me. The questions about my childhood come up. Every friend I have known I have to guard my past and ends up not trusting me. Someone actually asked if I was enrolled in a witness protective service. And forget about having a relationship with a man..."

Jack perked up. "I like that part."

Swatting him, Cassandra smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure you do."

"Hey," Jack reasoned as he pushed the button. "Did I bring up your first kiss?"

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him. "You did now."

Jack had the decency to at least look apologetic.

Bringing them back to the topic, Cassandra looked at the ceiling. "It's hard to explain. You're both from Earth. I'm not. I didn't want a job at the SGC after graduating. I literally ran from this place. But now that I know how hard it is to function here as an adult, I'm running out of options."

Jack gave her a look of sympathy, obviously trying to think of something that would help her situation.

"We get it," Samantha listened. "We haven't gone through everything you have- but in a way, we get it. We've all made sacrifices."

Jack looked like he was about to say something but bit his lip and looked away. Secretly, Cassandra wanted to strangle them both. The pair had a serious denial of love for years. Her greatest wish was to see them together.

As the door opens, Cassandra took a calming breath. She'd never admit it to Samantha or Jack, but every time she walked into Stargate Command, waves of memories- many of them her worst- washed over her.

Losing her parents and the entire population of her planet. Nerrti. Feeling the presence of Jolinar of Malkshur off-base while innocently painting and waiting for her mom to finish with a patient- then later helping to reach out to a struggling and depressed Samantha Carter. And even though she was only eight, she remembered the ticking time bomb inside her body that no one seemed to understand nor wanted her to know about at the time.

She calmed herself by thinking of the good memories. Janet. Samantha's unfailing determination to make her a survivor. General Landry's gruff way of being friendly to her. Jack getting her that mutt of a dog. Daniel insisting for her to take every advanced placement course she qualified for. And Teal'c convincing her to learn self-defense when she came of age- mostly because Jack had heard that boys were coming around.

Cassie determined that she was lucky and shouldn't complain so much, especially to the people surrounding her. She was a survivor, thanks to her family that essentially adopted her the day she followed Teal'c's voice out of the tall weeds surrounding the crops.

Sam excused herself to answer a call coming over her radio. It only took one look to know her older friend was shocked and worried with whatever information she was just given.

"I have to go," Sam informed them distractedly. "Jack, you probably should come too."

"Why?" Jack asked, then was ignored as Samantha started to jog down the hallway and ask questions to whomever was on the other side of the conversation.

Sighing, she waved at Jack and Sam, following the halls to the mess, where she knew she'd be able to have a halfway decent meal.

* * *

A few hours later, Cassie heard voices outside Sam's door. Sam typically kept a room on base, mostly due to convenience when she was too tired to return home from a mission or her work. Cass had automatically went there after her stop for food.

Needing a nap, Cassie sprawled on the bed but found herself unable to sleep. Instead, she had opened an art magazine she'd picked up along the way yesterday.

A few moments later, Sam walked in, looking worried and tired.

"Sam?" She asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. It was a long meeting, mostly involving bad news. Actually, Cass," Sam began. "There's an extended mission Jack and I are set to leave for."

"When?" Cassie said, disappointed as she anticipated the answer.

"Tomorrow," Carter sighed, seeing her disappointment even though Cassie attempted to hide it. "I know. You just got home. But hear me out..."

"Sam," Cassie began, "you don't have to explain. I've known the drill for a long time now. But I thought your days off-world were done?"

"They were," Samantha admitted. "It's Atlantis. Remember me telling you about the Wraith?"

Cassie nodded, remembering the hideous picture of the creature.

"They sound even worse than the Goa'uld."

"Exactly. They attacked a few days ago. The city is hurting right now and we just got the request this morning after their communications went back up. They had terrible losses in the last week. Jack and I are going there to get them back on their feet, along with Colonel Mitchell."

Curious why Sam was elaborating, she sensed there was more to the story.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked.

Samantha turned, closing the door.

"Jack and I want you to come with us," Samantha said hesitantly. "We need your help, professionally. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, the military commander, suffered major injuries a few days ago during a battle to save Atlantis. The chief medical officer initially requested his return to Earth, but the fact remains that Sheppard's leadership, even from a hospital bed, will be instrumental in getting the city back on its feet. He knows the city and the current people there better than myself. Woolsey requested the SGC provide or clear someone to come."

"He needs a physical therapist," Cassandra nodded, feeling a sense of unease.

"I know, Cass," Sam began. "Asking you return back through the gate is unthinkable after everything you went through. But-"

"But you probably have no one else to turn to with clearance," Cassie figured out, sitting on the bed, thinking the request through. "And I know you care for me too much to ask if there was an alternative."

"I wouldn't think less of you if you turned down the job," Samantha said. "But I hope you'll think about it. We can spend several months together. And I know you will be perfect for Sheppard."

Cassie looked up quickly. "God, Sam, you're not matchmaking are you?"

Dumbfounded, Sam paused and then grinned. "No," she chuckled. "I meant he tends to get testy one moment and has a reputation for turning on the charm the next. Anyone else would either quit or get love sick over him. Rodney fondly calls him Captain Kirk."

"Ugh," Cassie groaned. "Really?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's not as bad as I'm making him out to be. I'm warning you only because I know he's going to have a hard time sitting still and watching everyone else do his work."

Cassie's mind was racing. Over the last decade, she had become more impulsive rather than a planner when it came to taking new jobs. Hence, the variance of locations. Financially, Janet's planning had provided her with enough to survive without work for years, but she had not touched any of it. The military had picked up the tab of her schooling, considering her situation as well as what she considered a bribe to return back to them eventually.

Traveling through the gate was not on her list of items she cared to do again. But she couldn't deny the strong pull she felt to accept the job. Cass never felt like she belonged completely on Earth, despite the caring group that become her family over the years. Maybe Atlantis would be different.

"Okay," Cassie sighed, looking up expectantly at Sam.

"So think about it," Sam said, checking her watch probably to make her way to a pre-mission briefing.

Cassie stood.

"I mean, okay, I'll take the job," Cassie announced.

Shocked, Sam shook her head.

"Just like that? Are you sure?"

"I'm unemployed," Cassie rattled off. "I need to get over my gate fear. Sounds like this guy needs to get back on his feet or else you or Jack will be permanently assigned out there..." she began to smile secretively. "And I have my own reasons for going."

"You're sure?" the older woman said, coming up close and taking Cassie's hand. "I know this is a lot to ask."

Cassie nodded. "I am. And I also think I'm crazy. So you better get me to sign the papers and get to any briefings before I change my mind."

Grinning, Samantha indicated to follow her.

"Cass," Samantha began. "I didn't want to say anything. But I think Atlantis will be good for you. It's different than the SGC. Less rules. More of a community atmosphere. And you don't have to hold back your story to anyone, like at your other jobs. You can just be you. In fact , I don't even know who would know your story there without reading your file."

"Be myself?" Cassandra repeated. "I have no idea who that is anymore. But here's to finding out. So, what do I pack?"

Sam shrugged.

"Sounds like you can just load up the bags you brought," she guessed. "I do need you to write down items we'll need to bring for Sheppard's treatment- so any therapy items need to be requested immediately. You don't have a uniform, so just make sure to bring clothes appropriate to work in. Anything else we can borrow from others."

Cassie took a deep breath.

"Okay," she managed. "Pegasus, it is."


	3. Chapter 3

The time between departing from Earth and arriving on Atlantis went quickly. Cassandra's heart wouldn't slow down. Stepping through the gate wasn't as traumatic as she feared. And with Jack reaching over to keep a hand on her arm along with Samantha on her other side, she found herself almost relieved to be facing something she'd feared for so long.

Not to mention Colonel Mitchell's sing-song humor she was getting used to as they prepped for their trip.

Moments later, she made her final walk through a gate to their destination.

Atlantis.

Cassandra had seen pictures. Sam had shown her many of them. But nothing compared to the beauty surrounding her. It was surreal and breathtaking at the same time.

"General," Richard Woolsey, a man she'd only briefly met at a function Samantha dragged her to, came up to their group. "Colonel Carter, I'm sure you realize how grateful the expedition is for the quick response to our call for help."

Along with herself, Sam, Jack, and Mitchell, their group also included several temporary medical personnel to assist Dr. Keller with the injured and a few dozen additional USAF and Marines in an effort to replenish security. Lastly, they also brought boxes of additional medical supplies the doctor specifically requested.

"Richard," Jack said with no emotion. Although there was rumors of bad blood between the two men, she sensed Jack wasn't too irritated at the man. "I've heard you've been good to Atlantis. And how it's helped loosen you up a bit."

Groaning, Samantha shook her head.

"Mr. Woolsey, we're happy to help."

A man in uniform with blood shot eyes quickly approached the group, looking worn but remaining professional despite his exhaustion. His darker hair was neatly cut and combed, but he didn't appear to be the type of common, stuffy officer like Cassie had met countless times at the SGC. He had several contusions on his face, as well as a bandage over his right hand.

"General," he stood at command, looking a bit relieved. "Colonel Carter. Colonel Mitchell." He nodded to the rest of the group. "On behalf of Atlantis, let me tell you how grateful we are to have all of you."

"Major Lorne," Samantha warmly greeted him. "It'll be good to work with you again. And I'm sure you're happy to get some help getting everything up and running again. As well as getting a certain Lieutenant Colonel up and moving."

Sighing, Lorne dropped the professionalism for a moment. "You have no idea, ma'am."

Samantha indicated her to come forward. "Major, this is Cassandra. She'll be working with Keller's team to get Sheppard back in working order."

Major Lorne reached out his hand to shake her own. His eyes warmed when he saw her and Cassandra immediately felt she'd like the man. Cassie was careful not to further cause pain to his injured hand.

"You're quite possibly the one we're most excited about," Lorne muttered so only her and Samantha could hear. "No offense to the rest of the group. I was surprised we were able to get someone to come out to us. We didn't realize the SGC had anyone ready with clearance in your field."

Samantha smiled, picking up on Cassandra's wary look. Obviously there was no time to read files. She was certain Woolsey knew Cassie's history. However, the major didn't know about her and frankly, looked as if he didn't care. It was somewhat relieving. Sometimes, the reactions to her origins left people hesitant to befriend her at the SGC.

"But he's doing okay?" Samantha questioned, walking as Woolsey led the group to the infirmary for a post-gate physical.

Lorne shrugged. "He's doing as good as anyone expected. Especially being miserable about being sidelined prediction. Keller's ready to strangle him now that the swelling has mostly subsided but he's still confined to a bed. Ronon and Teyla are making him behave when they have time."

"I can take turns with keeping the doctor happy," Mitchell piped up, then winced. "That didn't come out right. I meant to say I can help be Sheppard's keeper to help Dr. Keller's sanity. I have experience with being sidelined myself and confined in a chair."

Amused, Lorne nodded.

"It would be appreciated, Colonel," Lorne said.

Cassie quickly scanned Atlantis' infirmary. Damage had been done, which she'd been briefed on during one of the meetings. But while certain areas were undergoing work, most of the damage appeared to be cleared up and the staff looked as if it was fully operational.

"Calvary's here, Keller," Lorne announced, getting a younger woman's attention.

Dr. Keller, she presumed, looked even worse than Major Lorne. Her hair was up in a bun with pieces sticking up in ever which way. Her uniform was wrinkled, and Cassandra even spied that it was buttoned incorrectly, leaving one side hanging lower than the other. Dark circles outlined her pretty eyes. And as soon as she saw the group, she paused and looked a bit emotional.

But instead of breaking down, the woman gave the beginning of a smile. This woman appeared young and delicate, but Cass immediately picked up on her strength.

"Sam," she breathed in relief, dropping the chart in her hand and surprising both herself and Jack by hugging Samantha tightly. "God, you have no idea what this means to us. Thank you."

Half listening to Samantha's conversation with Dr. Keller, she continued her appraisal. Cassandra was witnessing a community coming out of a tragic event. First they suffered. Then they recovered. Now, they were pulling together as a team to regroup and rebuild. With their help, she sensed a relief among all of the leaders.

Colonel Mitchell cleared his throat.

"Doc, we've got the supplies you ordered if you want to point us where you want them," he said, then winked at her. "I can also help with keeping a certain bored patient occupied and out of your hair."

Slightly rattled from probably days worth of exhaustion and finally receiving fresh help, Keller looked again at the Cameron before pointing to where they needed the supplies set.

"I'm afraid before any of you can get started, I need you all to be examined."

"Great," Mitchell clapped his hands. "You can start with me."

Several of the group chuckled the enthusiasm of the colonel along with taking in Keller's reaction.

"Easy there, Mitchell," Jack said dryly. "She may mistake your over-eagerness as something else. I'm sure things are similar here to what Dr. Lam deals with back home."

Reddening himself, Mitchell backpedaled.

"Just eager to be helpful, General," he clarified to both Jack and the somewhat amused doctor. "Nothing else."

* * *

Keller began assigning the few nurses she had available to handle some of the exams, apologizing that the process would take a bit longer due to their limited space and available personal. Since they'd just received exams before parting Earth as well as on Midway, nurses were able to handle the exams as well as the doctors. As she divided the group up, she spied Lorne hanging around and requested he show Cassandra the area set up to handle Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard's therapy sessions after her exam.

Marie came over to examine Cassie while the others split up into different areas. Lorne waited around the curtain while she was quickly given clearance to go.

"You can follow me, Ms.-" Lorne beckoned her over, pausing when he realized he didn't catch her last name.

Cass nodded, following him. "You can call me Cassandra, major. Or Cass, for short."

The Major didn't seem a bit surprised by her request to address her by her first name. But from what Samantha had told her, mannerisms tended to be a bit different on Atlantis.

She noted the additional damage done to the other side of the infirmary, but wasn't surprised to see crews already hard at work to repair the technology and clean up the remainder of the mess.

"I know there's more crates to bring up that you brought," Major Lorne said, bringing her back to focus on the task at hand. "A few of my guys are coming by to bring them so you can get set up."

"Thank you, major," Cassandra said, mentally calculating where her equipment would go.

"It's Lorne. Or Evan. Take your pick," he said off-handed. "Let me know anything you may need as you settle in and I will personally see it's done."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I think we brought just about everything. It is the technology I probably need help with."

Moments went by, but Cass was too engrossed in her plans to notice Lorne studying her until he cleared his throat.

"So how long have you been at the SGC?" Lorne asked while helping her move a few things that had already been in the room.

"Hmm?" Cassandra distractedly asked. "Oh. Well, I guess you could say I've been there for years."

The major seemed puzzled at her vagueness.

"Really?" he asked. "I'm surprised I've never seen you there."

Cassandra realized he was curious about her. She couldn't blame him. It was up to her to get the senior military lead on the base to make a quick recovery. She took a deep breath and was about to explain her history, but when she turned and looked at him, she quickly changed her mind. For some reason, she didn't want to talk about her history to the man before her.

"They don't house their rehabilitation personnel on base," she vaguely explained, happy he seemed satisfied with the answer. It wasn't as if it was a lie, she thought.

Relieved her supplies had arrived, she watched as the men carried them in. She wasn't surprised with their interactions with the Major. The men, who she learned were his teammates, appeared eager to help Lorne, not allowing him to do any of the work as they arranged everything to her wishes. Before leaving, one of them reminded him dinner would end within the hour.

"Yes, I can read a clock, James," Lorne remarked dryly. "I'll remember to eat."

"You should go down now," the man, J. Bennett stitched on his uniform read, pushed. "I'm sure you could also use a good meal, ma'am, as well. Midway has a bad reputation."

Catching on to the man's attempt to take care of their commanding officer, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the man standing before them. Lorne appeared kind, as well as dedicated to his work. His refusal to leave before she was completely set up proved he not only was caring, but was dedicated to seeing the job through. But he was dragging, despite his attempts to look otherwise.

"I'm interested in grabbing dinner with you," Cassandra piped up, hiding her smile as his men looked at her appreciatively. "I need to learn my way around here."

"Great," they said, heading out of the room. The men looked particularly happy about the turn of events, giving her a grin.

"Enjoy your dinner, sir."

Lorne, looking puzzled at their behavior, just shook his head.

"They're worried about you," Cassandra noted, finishing up unpacking the last crate.

She also picked up from the men the major didn't go out to dinner often with females. Not that she could blame him. Dating was probably avoided here as it was, particularly since Major Lorne was in second command of the expedition.

Lorne sighed. "Yeah, I noticed."

She had heard the second in command had handled gathering both the wounded and deceased. Despite all his training and experience, she couldn't imagine the emotional drain the man must be feeling.

"Well, I am hungry," Cassandra reminded him. "So it's your duty to show me where the mess hall is located so I don't starve."

"I was planning on just getting something and going back to the office," Lorne admitted, but then reddened. "Not that I don't want to eat with you, it's just-"

Cassie laughed for the first time.

"No offense taken. I get it," Cassie said. "Workaholic. Classic symptoms. Coupled with a massive recovery effort. I was raised by one myself. And she was a medical doctor, so I feel the need to tell you to take a few minutes to sit and eat. You look terrible."

Somewhat amused, Lorne put his hands on his hips. "Gee, thanks."

"Come on," Cassandra said, motioning for the door. "I heard the food on Atlantis is just as good as the SGC."

Lorne chuckled, making her feel pleased she had temporarily taken her mind off his troubles for even a few moments. "Your sarcasm will work well with Sheppard, that's for sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchell waited on a table to be examined. He glanced over to see who was coming over to complete his exam. Cam watched the CMO herself giving several orders while making her way over to him.

He sighed. Of course the overworked, overtired, yet very pretty, Dr. Keller would be the one to do his exam. And thanks to his overeager first impression, she probably thought he was a moron.

"Colonel," Dr. Keller walked in as an assistant handed her a tablet. "I scanned your file last night, so forgive me if I get anything wrong. With everything that happened in the last few days and your group arriving quickly, we're not as thorough as I'd like."

"No problem Doc," he quickly assured her, quickly unbuttoning his standard uniform and shrugging out of it. "None of us expected much to be up and running when we arrived, so I'm impressed how quickly you've recovered from the attack. In fact,-"

He hadn't noticed that Keller was covering her mouth, attempting not to laugh.

"Mitchell," she attempted not to smile, but lost the battle. "While I appreciate the fact that you appear to be the perfect patient- efficient, understanding, and not flirting with my nurses- this exam is just a quick and basic exam that doesn't require you half naked."

Reddening, he looked at her sheepishly. "Ah. Right." He began to reach for his shirt until she stopped him. "I seem to be on a roll making a fool of myself around here."

"Forget it," she moved, grabbing the manual blood pressure cuff. "It's actually easier without your shirt."

"Sure," he muttered, knowing she was attempting to make him feel better. "Now that I feel like an idiot..."

Hearing him, the young woman chuckled.

A nurse named Marie stepped in for a moment, glanced over at Mitchell in confusion, and then made her way out after getting an answer from Dr. Keller.

"I'm making quite the impression with your staff," he laughed at himself.

"Thank you, Colonel," Jen laughed and patted his arm. "I haven't laughed in days. In the few minutes you've been here, you've made me feel like life is getting back to normal. You're going to be good for us."

Sighing, Cameron just shook his head as he looked at her check items off of a list while continuing her visual and verbal exam.

"Congratulations," Keller said, setting aside the tablet. "You're cleared to go."

"Right," Cam nodded, finally putting back on his shirt. Looking around the room, he noticed everyone he'd come through the gate with had left. "Ahh... it looks like I've been abandoned."

Understanding, Keller motioned for him to follow her. She promised to send someone to him to show him around.

"You're probably the one most uniquely capable to help with Sheppard," Dr. Keller spoke in a low voice. "So far, I've told him his prognosis will depend on the severity of his shoulder injury. I'm confident Ms. Fraiser will be able to provide a more accurate evaluation."

"Call her Cassandra," he broke in. "She prefers it."

"Right," Dr. Keller noted. "Will do. But do me a favor. Sit with him for a bit. Make it professional. Ask him for a status and let him give you jobs. He'll feel better talking about the city than himself right now."

Relieved to be of use so quickly, Cam assured the doctor he'd take care of it.

* * *

"Is there a particular reason the leader of SG-1 was sitting half undressed during your exam?" Marie asked, perfectly aware of Jennifer's attempt at avoiding eye contact with her after the exam.

Jennifer tried to keep the professional front on, but ultimately failed.

"His mistake," Jennifer shrugged, then couldn't stop herself from grinning. "And I went with it."

"Well, it sure is good to see you in better spirits, my friend," Maria said with a gleam in her eye. "I think this man will be good for you."

Shaking her head, she corrected the nurse. "For _us_ , Marie. _Us_."

"Sure," Maria sang out, leaving the area. "Whatever you say, Dr. Keller."

* * *

"Colonel Mitchell," Sheppard greeted him respectfully, propped up on a hospital bed. "No one said you guys had made it in yet. Granted, I was sleeping thanks to all of the medications Keller is pumping into me."

Reaching out to shake his hand, he was sure to not react to the discomfort the Lieutenant Colonel's face showed even doing the simple task.

"Sheppard," Cameron replied. "It's good to see you. We just arrived."

Sheppard looked horrible. He was black, blue, and unable to move most of the one side of his body. He heard the report on the battle. The man strategized and lead better than most could at his age and rank.

And he currently needed conversation other than rehashing the last few days or his current physical state.

"I'm cleared for work, so let's get down to business."

Looking surprised, Sheppard nodded. "Finally. Someone who will let me talk shop. Everyone else think I can't handle anything, including choosing what kind of sandwich I want."

Although he felt sympathetic for the man, based on his own past with being confined to a chair, he instead pulled out a tablet from his bag the SGC had sent him.

"Well, I'd offer to pick you up a steak from the place I love to frequent, but unfortunately that's not going to happen," Cameron joked, sitting down. "At least you're getting a sandwich. I remember getting only Jello for days after my accident."

Sheppard paused. "Right. I remember hearing about you getting injured."

"I don't envy you, man," Cameron shook his head. "But we brought someone who'll get you on your feet in no time. She's going to swing by afterward, if you're up for it. But first, I need get a prioritized list from you so I can be of use to you."

For the next hour, the men went back and forth going through upcoming scheduled missions Sheppard recommending cancelling, confirming several Mitchell would lead which couldn't be put off, discussing updates on the recovery effort, and lastly compiling an additional itemized medical and military needs list to turn back in to the SGC that didn't come with their group.

"That should keep me busy," Mitchell said. "At least I won't be lacking anything to do. Anything else I should know?"

Sheppard frowned, looking over at the medical personal. Then he glanced over at a few military teams assisting with distributing new heavier equipment that came with the group from Earth.

"Woolsey, Lorne, and Keller haven't had more than a handful of hours of sleep. Even that was interrupted. I need you to strong arm all of them into a bed and keep them down for six hours minimum. Everyone else has been rotating sleeping shifts with each other."

"Got it," Mitchell said, promising it was his first priority and leaving a somewhat drained colonel. "Get some rest yourself, Sheppard. Rumor has it that Cassandra's pretty tough."

As he left, he swung by Keller's office where she was starring blankly at a screen.

"Mission accomplished," Mitchell winked, knocking on her door. "Sheppard gave me a long list and gave me enough to do to fill my next few days."

Turning her focus off the screen, she stood and then stumbled back a bit.

"Doc?" he rushed in, gently taking her arms and steadying her. "What's wrong?"

Keller sat again, leaning a bit forward on her elbows.

"Everything," she muttered, then rubbed her eyes. "Tired. Hungry. Frustrated. Trying to take in everything that's happened in the last few days. And every time I turn around, I'm half freaked out another Wraith broke into the lab and is about to take my remaining staff out. I'm actually carrying a weapon. I know how to use it. Barely. But I'm a doctor and carrying a weapon in my own infirmary."

Looking mortified, she waved him off. "Sorry. I haven't complained once to anyone on my team in days. I guess I was needing a pity moment. I'm fine."

Unable to simply just leave the worn doctor, Mitchell quickly grabbed a sucker from a bowl off her desk and unwrapped it.

"Looks like the doctor is needing to take some of the advice you're all fond of dealing out," Cameron stated, indicating for her to open her mouth. "Get some sugar into you. You have ten minutes to wrap up. Then, on Sheppard's orders, you're one of three people on my list needing to give it a rest."

"Mitchell," she muttered as she wiggled the sucker to the side of her mouth. "If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a crisis here."

"And we're here to help you," he replied. "Make it Cameron, in fact, since I've been ordered to get you to stay in bed for at least six hours."

Eyes narrowing in confusion, Cameron ran back what he just said in his head and sighed.

"Let me clarify," he rolled his eyes, disgusted at himself. "Sheppard wants you, Lorne, and Woolsey all to take six hours to get some rest. No interruptions. Strike what I just said from your brain, please. I really am more together normally. And a gentleman. You can ask my Nana."

Giving him a smile finally, she agreed and began writing notes to the other doctors and to Marie.

"Really? No fight?"

"I'm dead on my feet," she confessed. "If I keep this up, I'm going to make a major medical mistake and someone is going to suffer."

"Glad you're compliant," he agreed. "Now hopefully Lorne and Woolsey do the same. How about I grab you some food while I hit up Lorne in the mess and he'll help me find my way to deliver it to your room?"

Surprised, Keller looked at him gratefully.

"Room service? Keep this up and none of us will want you to leave," she stood. "You're eager to work, not annoying or condescending when you give your orders..."

Feeling satisfied he was making headway at helping them get back onto their feet, his chest puffed up a bit. Unfortunately, he knocked into a table, sending several glass jars flying to the ground. Attempting to catch one, even though his mind screamed "stop," he found himself standing in front of the CMO, with a decent bleeding gash on his forearm.

Groaning, he was afraid to look at her.

"Marie, a suture kit, please," the young doctor casually called out as she pulled out a clean towel to cover the bleeding, shaking her head at him. "And a broom."

"You were saying?" he asked, giving a sigh and sitting down.

"I'll patch you up in no time," Keller said, standing up and moving him to an area not littered with shattered glass. "Then you can go get my food. And I want extra pie for this. Apple."

"A girl after my own heart."

Cameron sat on a nearby gurney, apologizing yet again to the pretty doctor and eager to leave her sight before he embarrassed himself further.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Cameron sat back and briefed General O'Neill at breakfast.

"I think we're making progress, sir," he began as he stabbed his breakfast sausage with a fork. "Sheppard's moving around more. Cassandra will start working with him today. Keller and Lorne have lost the zombie look. Even Woolsey seems a little chipper now that he stayed out of his office and slept a bit."

O'Neill agreed.

"Carter says the damage is wide-spread," he remarked. "But now that we've been here giving the leaders relief, it'll help them to focus clearer on the remaining tasks on hand."

Cameron agree, though pointed out that although he's lending a hand to Lorne and Sheppard while O'Neill had helped Woolsey, Dr. Keller hadn't had much of a reprieve.

"We gave her a few nurses," he shrugged. "But you're right, the girl still needs to keep up with daily operations and deal with an overcrowded infirmary still."

"I've been keeping an eye in there," Cameron said. "Sheppard makes me take her down to lunch every day. Several men are about to be discharged today. Her supplies have all been restocked. But now, she's set to go off-world on two missions we couldn't reschedule next week."

O'Neill winced.

"You didn't hear it from me, but apparently the good doctor has had some run-ins off-world," the general lowered his voice. "Sam said she's gained confidence and can almost hold her own now, but keep an eye on her. If anything happens to her, Atlantis will be in bigger trouble than it already is. They can't lose another CMO. That, and Sam likes the girl."

"I don't mind keeping tabs on her," Cameron chewed, comfortable enough with O'Neill knowing he didn't mind bad table manners. He also noted the slip in addressing Colonel Carter so informally. "I'm there meeting with Sheppard at least twice a day."

Chuckling, O'Neill stood. "Oh, I'm sure that won't be a hardship to you, son."

It took a moment, but once the implication sunk in, he choked on his food. Grabbing water, Cameron watched the older man walk away.

"Great," he muttered as he recovered. "There's nothing like the ranking military officer thinking I have a school-boy crush on a girl."

Seeing a shadow over the table, he turned just in time to see the woman in question with her eyebrows raised, peering down at her. Samantha flanked her other side, looking at Cameron with an odd look.

"Talking to yourself, Mitchell?" Keller asked while holding her tray, clearly amused. "I heard you choking and thought I'd check on you."

Samantha sat down across from him, motioning for Keller to sit next to Cameron.

"You seem off, Cam," Samantha remarked while opening her bottle of water. "Maybe you should stop in later and have Jen take a look at you."

Cameron didn't even look over at the doctor. Based on his first exam by her, on top of the stitches, he was sure Keller had her fill of him.

"I'm fine, Carter," he assured her, slightly red. "I'm just getting my bearings here. It's different than the SGC."

Keller nodded at his arm, covered by his black BDU's.

"How's the arm?"

"Healing well," he assured her.

Samantha looked over, puzzled, but refrained from asking after seeing him shake his head. Spying Cassandra, she motioned to her to come over just as Lorne said down next to him.

"Morning," Lorne greeted them. "How's everyone's day going?"

"I shouldn't jinx it, but really well. I'm discharging several antsy Marines today. Cassandra begins with Sheppard today, which will occupy him. He's beginning to be a pain with the inactivity. And with no off-world trips in the last few days, we've had no check ups or injuries. Well, except for yours, Mitchell."

Lorne's eyebrows rose.

"Don't ask," Cameron held up a hand. "I swear, I'm lighter on my feet off-world. And on Earth."

Keller, only half-way finished with her food, suddenly spoke into her communicator.

"I'll be there in five," she clearly spoke. "Get another scan going. We may have missed a fracture if he's still feeling pain."

Feeling sorry for the woman, he mentally reminded himself to get her for lunch again.

"Here," he handed her his apple. "Take this to go. I'm full. Leave your tray and I'll get it with mine."

Sending him a smile, Keller accepted the apple and made her way out.

Watching Keller leave, Samantha turned her attention full on Cameron as he slipped her tray under his own after dumping the contents onto his.

"I'm glad you're making friends with Jen," Carter grinned, looking like she would've had more to say had Lorne not been at the table. "She was always my favorite when I was stationed here. You probably have a lot in common with her since you both grew up in smaller towns."

Cameron narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if he was just paranoid after O'Neill's comments. He did _not_ have a crush on Dr. Keller. He just felt the need to help her through this rough patch like the rest of them.

"I think she'd like me more if I could go one day without making a fool out of myself," he muttered, standing. "I'm due for a quick meeting with Sheppard."

"Tell him I'll be there in twenty, Cameron," Cassandra came up, sitting down from the spot he just vacated. "Can anyone help me figure out the alarm in my room later? I overslept again."

Eager to leave the conversation, he left the trio for the infirmary.

* * *

"Sheppard," Cassandra came in as Mitchell left a short time later. "When we spoke yesterday, you were looking quite exhausted."

Sheppard raised his brows. "We talked yesterday?"

Cassie chuckled. "Right. First order of business it to half those meds Keller has you on." She knelt down to figure out how to lower the gurney he was on. "Secondly, we need to get you out of this bed. Keller said a nurse unhooked everything attached to you, so we're good to go."

"Ms. Fraiser, I will do just about anything to get moving," Sheppard said, grabbing the rails as she began to lower him.

"Cassandra, actually," she corrected him. "And since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, how about I stick with John? I find being on first name basis with a perk for being nonmilitary."

"Fine by me," Sheppard looked a little bewildered. "You said we're busting out of here? You may have become my new best friend."

Cassie felt sympathy for the man.

"Absolutely," she confirmed. "I've spent time in a bed for long periods of time while doctors poked at me. I can practically read the mind of my patients. I'm getting you into a chair and we're taking off for at least an hour or two. As soon as I can track down someone who can give me a hand. The nurses around here look a little light weighted for our needs. I should've stopped Mitchell."

"Hand me my communicator," Sheppard motioned to her where it was located. "Lorne's always close by."

Minutes later, Lorne walked into the room.

Cassandra instructed him how to ease Sheppard up. Together, they had him in the wheel chair in minutes due to the fact he wouldn't be able to manage on foot with his ankle nor in crutches with his arm.

"Holy smokes," he sputtered. "I didn't think that would take so much effort. Every time I make a move, my shoulder feels like it's on fire."

"Based on Keller's diagnosis, and looking at the scans she recorded, you have an Acromioclavicular joint injury. Better yet, just call it an AC joint injury rather than attempting to pronounce all of that. It's going to take some time, but we'll get you back and running around Pegasus in no time."

"Where to?" Lorne asked, spinning Sheppard around to face the door.

"Let's start off with these fancy PJ pants," she handed them to Lorne. "I don't want anyone getting a free show in that awesome nightgown. And then a trip to the potty. I figure you guys have peed together in the woods together, it won't be that big of a stretch to roll him into the restroom and help him stand up. Sheppard, there's a temporary handicap walker type of thing set up in there for you until you're foot, arm, and shoulder are less of a burden. You'll get the hang of it. Man, you're a mess of a bruise."

Both men looked incredulously at her.

"What?" Cassandra smirked. "Did you expect an hour massage on the first meeting? A pep talk? Go to it, boys. I'll meet you on the south balcony when you're done. It's one of the only places I can find besides the mess and my quarters."

Snickering as she left them behind, Cassie would've paid good money to read the thoughts crossing both men's minds.

Fifteen minutes, she watched Lorne wheel Sheppard steadily to her.

"Better," she grinned. "You have color in your face. How's the shoulder feeling?"

"Never mind the burning shoulder," he sighed, breathing in the air. "I've missed this."

Catching Lorne's eye, she silently communicated with him to leave them. Oddly, she felt a connection with Lorne since meeting him. His strength and integrity through the recovery effort along with her initial meetings with him made her comfortable around him. Good on his word, he'd taken it upon himself to check on her routinely in the last few days.

"Sheppard, I'll be back later tonight to go over McKay's reports," the major said, nodding at Cassandra. "I can also walk you through the alarm sometime today. McKay claims he's made it simplified, but no one agrees with him."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I should've had Samantha show me after breakfast, but it slipped my mind."

"No problem," he assured her as he walked away.

Sheppard, in the mean time, was only half listening as she moved to his side.

"Let me guess?" he gave a wry grin. "Pep talk time?"

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"No, John," she assured him. "I don't do pep talks. They never worked on me, so I don't give them out. But I did have two reasons to spring you free."

Still looking at her as if he was trying to figure her out, he waited. Instantly, she went with her gut. This man didn't do pep talks from people who didn't get real with him.

"First, like I said, I've done infirmary time," she said, remembering her initial time in the SGC as a young girl, repeated check ups, as well as the time she spent there yet again when she almost lost her life due to Nirrti. "It sucks. If it wasn't for Sam challenging me to chess whenever I was in a mood, I probably would've escaped the SGC multiple times. Well, if I could've gotten around Teal'c and multiple military posted at every exit of the SGC."

Confused, Sheppard looked at her.

"What? Oh. Sorry, I forget," she shook her head, deciding to elaborate with her new patient. "You're newer to the program. Long story short, a bacteria plague wiped out the entire population of my planet when I was 8 years old. I'm the only survivor. SG-1 found me alone and brought me back. A bomb was in my chest and almost blew up the SGC, but once I was a distance away, it stopped. Eventually my body absorbed it. A doctor ended up adopting me and raising me until she died off world. Her name was Janet Fraiser. She was the CMO at the SGC. Another highlight in my life was when I was a teenager, I went berserk, almost electrocuted my first boyfriend thanks to something inside me, and a Goa'uld God named Nerrti had to come save me."

Eyes widening in disbelief, she would've laughed if he hadn't looked so stunned.

"So no complaining, Sheppard," she drawled, softening it with a smile. "And give your people time to get used to me until we drop all of that onto them. While it's nice not having to lie about my past like I did outside of the SGC, people who do know my history tend to freak about a bit around me. I'd appreciate some time to seem somewhat normal before anything comes out."

"Suddenly," he spoke after regaining his voice. "I don't feel so sorry for myself. And don't worry. Files came through to medical, but I can request that Keller not release yours beyond the infirmary doctors. She can even code-word protect it for now."

"It's probably unnecessary," she said, pushing off the balcony to begin wheeling him farther away from the infirmary while they got to know each other. "I didn't tell Sam or Jack to hold back, but something tells me they're getting the hint I'd like to keep my story under wraps for now. But it would be nice to just be Cassandra for a bit. So hopefully, the topic doesn't come up when they're around for the mean time."

Cassandra carefully watched him to see his reaction to her origin. He didn't even he blink an eye at that part. But considering his two closest friends appeared to be Teyla and Ronon, she probably shouldn't be surprised.

"You've got it," he nodded, wincing. "So when do we get started with the hard stuff?"

"Tomorrow," she answered. "Today, let's be satisfied you're up, moving around a bit, and getting some therapeutic fresh air."

"Don't mention losing the catheter," he muttered.

* * *

Samantha ignored the time displayed on her watch as she leaned over her old favorite balcony.

It didn't surprise her how much she missed Atlantis.

The cool breeze hit her face as she recalled the many good memories she had on her time here.

The city had changed her.

It made her realize how to be still and listen to her own thoughts at the end of a rough day.

But most of all, it made her realize that life had no guarantees. One moment the world may seem right, but in another, someone precious in your life could be gone forever.

It had been two years since her return to Earth. Changes had happened in her absence. And she hoped more would come.

"I'll have you know," Jack said, making her jump and turn toward the direction of his voice. "That although crime is pretty much nonexistent on Atlantis, it's not very smart to be hanging out alone at night so close after a Wraith invasion. Who knows if there's one of those white haired ugly monsters still roaming the city?"

Calming herself, Samantha gave him a look.

"Nothing has come up on the scanner," she reasoned. "I think we're in the clear."

Jack stood next to her, so close that his elbow touched her own as they looked out into the distance together.

"You know I have trust issues with technology," he reminded her dryly.

"Right," she sighed. "I do."

They stood in companionable silence as the waves made their presence known, gently rolling against the city's perimeter.

"I haven't seen you much."

Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced over at him.

"Rodney needs the help," she explained, deciding on playing it safe rather than dwell on what her heart was feeling at the moment. She went into the details of the progress Rodney and his team was making on the city repairs.

"Stop," he finally said. "English, Sam. You know I don't do well with the technical mumbo jumbo."

Chuckling, she set her head against the railing.

"We're working on things," she simplified.

"Good," he replied. "I'm glad things are going well. Mitchell's reporting progress on his end as well."

Samantha snorted, then grinned at him.

"With Keller? Or helping Sheppard?"

O'Neill returned the look.

"Both," he replied with humor. "And if you want to place a bet on how long it takes for him to make his move..."

She grinned. "And who's to say Jennifer can't be the one?"

"I didn't say anything," he said. "Good for her if she does. I like them both."

"It won't be the first time there's been a romance in this city," Samantha recalled, thinking of the handful of couples who'd been brave enough to explore a relationship in the expedition. "And it probably won't be the last."

"Ah, to be young," he murmured, turning from the water. "Come on. You can walk me back to my room so I don't end up sleeping out here. This city is a maze. You're lucky I found you."

"I remember my way around, Jack," she pointed out, following him back into the walls of the city. "You don't have to look after me out here."

"Old habits, Sam," Jack replied, indicating for her to lead the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Gathered in Woolsey's office, Cassandra moved over in her seat to make room for the arrival of Jack.

"Let's get started," Woolsey began. "Carter, O'Neill, Mitchell, Cassandra, Dr. Keller, and Lorne, I've asked you here today to give a status update in the area you've been working in for the past week. O'Neill, how are things going on your end?"

"Good," O'Neill folded his hands. "The guys we brought along have cleared most of the damage. We've also compiled additional military items- weapons, supplies, that sort of thing, to add to the growing order for our next scheduled supply request. With Lorne busy taking over temporarily for Sheppard, his men have really stepped up in briefing the new guys and beginning training. I'm impressed, quite frankly. Despite recovering from a major hit, Sheppard and Lorne have done good here. You have good people that are standing up and taking over some big roles."

Glancing at Lorne, the Major nodded in appreciation to O'Neill.

"I second that," Cameron added.

"Great," Woolsey said, making notes. "Be sure to get that list to me by tomorrow, gentlemen, so I can assure it makes the transmission. The SGC has promised prompt delivery for anything ordered."

"Mentally reminding myself to add a fishing pole and case of beer, then," O'Neill joked, earning a snicker from Mitchell.

"Next up," Woolsey drew a line on his pad. "Dr. Keller. How is your team and your patients doing?"

Cassandra watched Dr. Keller lean forward. The woman looked overworked and pale again.

"Better, sir," Keller began, listing off who had been discharged, updates on those still wounded, and assured him she'd also get her list of requests on his desk by the end of the day.

Woolsey frowned.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Keller asked, questioning his pause.

"If the infirmary is doing better, then I'm going to insist you finish up today and take the entire night and day off tomorrow."

Watching the woman redden a bit, Keller shook her head.

"With respect, sir-"

"Jen," Samantha cleared her throat. "They'll be fine. Take the day."

Finally agreeing, Keller continued Sheppard's progress.

"I think Cassandra can take over now and elaborate on his condition," Keller finished, smiling at her. "And by the way, we couldn't have asked for a better therapist on board. The first day she worked with him, she had Sheppard compliant, eager to work, and I have to add far less cranky."

Cameron laughed, failing in an attempt to cover it with a cough.

She shrugged apologetically. "Am I lying?"

The rest of the room laughed, even making Woolsey give a small smile.

"We're glad to have the Lieutenant Colonel healing from his injuries and glad his therapy has started on his arm," Woolsey added.

O'Neill leaned over to her, patting her arm. "You would've made her proud, Cass."

Cassandra reddened, especially feeling Evan's eyes directed at her.

"Major Lorne, the city seems to be coming together. We have two missions planned for next week that Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Keller will be joining. Are we set on those?"

Evan nodded as he refocused.

"I have one separate item of business. Dr. Keller and I were talking about a few of our military possibly needing a quick evaluation from Cassandra," Lorne said, directing his request to her. "Would you mind meeting with me for lunch to talk about it?"

"Sure," Cassandra agreed.

Lastly, she listened to Samantha talk about the major task at hand with repairs to the city. Reporting also for Rodney McKay, who was in the middle of repairing something critical to communications, Cassie half listened while watching Jack sketch circles everywhere on his page.

She noticed that only Woolsey and Jack wrote traditional notes, while all others had tablets in their hands. She silently snickered when she watched Jack scrawl "pay attention, you're going to get fired!" on his page.

As the meeting ended, they filed out and each went their separate ways.

"Cassandra," Lorne caught her before leaving. "Are you heading down to the mess?"

"The mess of Sheppard? Or the mess hall?" she quipped, then shook her head. "Sorry. I can't stop teasing John over his hair. Does the man own a brush?"

Laughing, Lorne couldn't confirm or deny it, walking beside her as they traveled down to grab lunch.

After selecting their food, the pair sat down.

"So you won't mind looking at a few of my men?" Evan began. "Mostly, they have past injuries that sometime bother them. Knee pain. Another isn't happy that his shoulder repaired well enough. All have been cleared physically, but I think they would benefit from getting your opinion and assigning them stretches and exercises to prevent further injuries."

"That's good of you to think of this," Cassie complimented him. "Most people look at an injury as healed after the visual healing completes. I'd love to work with them."

Evan shook his head. "I've watched too many men blow out their ACL or lose range of motion in their shoulders."

"No personal experience then?" she asked, picking up a tray.

"I've had my share of injuries, but nothing too serious," he stated, appreciating her compassion on helping people.

Truth was, he was somewhat surprised she wasn't as shell-shocked like most who arrived on Atlantis. The new surroundings didn't seem to faze her. Ronon didn't spook her either.

"My biggest issue is getting those horrible tension knots behind my shoulder blades," he admitted, filling in the silence as they moved down the line.

As she listening, she nodded. "Jack used to get those all of the time back in the day. As I was going through my PT program, he became my dummy. It's from carrying your weapon. Let me know if it happens again."

"Jack as in General O'Neill?" he asked one they had sat. "I feel like the odd man out when you're around just him and Carter. What's your history with them? Did the General know your mother? The doctor?"

Pausing mid-bite, he watched her glance away, as if she was avoiding the question.

"Sorry," he immediately said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No," she rolled her eyes, continuing to eat her meal. "It's fine. Just, my childhood was different. My mom was a medical doctor for the SGC. Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c became extended family."

"Oh," Evan responded, digesting that information, trying not to looked too intimidated that the General was a close friend of hers. "That must've been interesting."

Cassandra gave a wry smile. "My childhood is full of interesting. We'll have to sit down one day."

"I'd like that," Evan replied, growing more interested in the woman in front of him.

He never got close to females on Atlantis. It was too much of a problem, being in second command. But now... something had changed in the last week. Or maybe someone interesting finally arrived to tempt him.

"I'm free in about three hours if your men are available to stop by," Cassandra said, calculating her schedule for the day. "I have a session with John in about an hour."

"I need to get in some shooting practice," he said. "I'll radio them on the way, let them know you'll be expecting them. They're all good men... won't give you a bit of trouble."

Cassandra laughed, standing with him. "I have experience with holding my own, especially with military men. And if something ever came up, let's just say Teal'C was personally involved with my self-defense training. I may be a bit out of practice, but I'm sure there's someone available who will practice with me."

"Let me know when you're available. I can do it," Lorne found himself volunteering quickly. "Although, if Teal'c was your teacher growing up, maybe I should rethink this."

She laughed again. "Relax. I was a horrible student. My mother always said I was in a mood as a teenager. Actually, if you don't mind, can you show me the area I can get some shooting practice in? I haven't kept up in the last year. Jack's going to get on me about it. Cameron just informed me last night I'll be joining them with Keller on a medical mission next week. It appears my assistance may be needed."

Evan was still surprised they had scheduled her off-world. He nodded, also concerned she was up for carrying for her own protection. "Let's go now. I can run through a few rounds with you."

"Perfect," she thanked him. "I'm sure this will earn you even more praises with Jack. He tends to be a little overbearing with me keeping up on handling a weapon. He's not so excited about me going off-world."

As they walked out of the mess, he turned into the direction of where they needed to walk. "Oh, I'm prefer not to draw any attention from the General. None whatsoever, thank you very much."

She snickered. "Then you probably shouldn't be hanging out with me."

"True," he grinned, but finding himself not caring. For once, Atlantis had something different to offer.

* * *

Cameron left Sheppard's bed side and intentionally walked past Dr. Keller's office.

"Should I hide the glass?" he heard her say from behind him, making him quickly spin around.

"Cute," Cam replied, following her into the office. "I'll try my best to leave in one piece. Preferably not bleeding. Actually, I have an order to make sure you leave within the hour."

"From who?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, probably from Woolsey, Sheppard, and the rest of your team here," he vaguely answered. Cameron watched her shut down her computer and clear up her desk.

"I'm well ahead of you, Mitchell," she remarked, proving she was capable of following orders. "I'm headed down to the south pier side of the city for a run. Care to join me?"

"Ah," Cameron was surprised she was not only complying, but asking him to come as well. "Sure? I think? Wouldn't you rather nap? Read a book?"

"I promise that will be my post-run reward."

"Right," he answered. "So, where should I meet you?"

"I'll come to your room in twenty," she made it simple for him. "It's time you saw more of our city."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good," Cassandra said encouragingly, watching Sheppard complete a set of exercises he'd been struggling with. "Just like that, John. How does that feel?"

Sheppard gave her a look indicating it wasn't pleasant.

It had been a week since they had arrived. She was pleased at the progress Sheppard was making. Shortly after he began the therapy, he was able to move back to his own quarters, which greatly improved his mood. And the sanity of the infirmary staff.

"Sorry," she said without waiting for a response. "It probably hurts like nothing else, but now that you can almost fully rotate your shoulder, each time you complete this exercise the pain should be less."

"You know," he said, thinking aloud. "The Ancients gave us all of this technology. Keller has scanners galore. But do you think they'd leave us something that had healing capabilities."

Cassandra involuntarily shuddered. "Talk to the Goa'uld. They've got them."

Wincing, he apologized as he finished the last rotation. "I can sometimes be an idiot. Case proven just now."

"Never mind," she shrugged it off. "The past is past. Here's to never conversing with a Goa'uld again. Or seeing someone you know and trust as a host. I still have nightmares about Sam's eyes glowing."

"Oh, man," he breathed, wiping his forehead from the exertion. "I never heard about that one."

"I'm sure it's in my file," Cassie muttered. "Speaking of which, thanks for keeping your word. So far, things have been nice."

"No prob-" his voice was cut short by loud voices coming from the main area of the infirmary.

Cassie watched a nurse run past the small section of space set aside for her therapy patients.

"Something's wrong," she stilled, sensing Sheppard tense up and grab for his com.

He held his hand up to his ear piece, looking worried.

"Lorne led a team today to check up on a village that had been hit hard by the Wraith," he explained. "I just got word a few are coming home injured. Looks like a few stragglers were left behind from the hive."

She sat across from him, watching outside as the flurry of activity of prepping for the new patients.

"Lorne's hurt," Sheppard swore. "Shot with something in the leg and possible head wound. One of his men took a nasty blow as well to the head. The other team had a rookie out today but thankfully he returned unharmed."

Standing, Cassie walked to the entrance and watched two gurney's quickly moved into the controlled chaotic environment.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, she called over to Sheppard.

"I see Lorne," she reported. "His leg doesn't look serious. He's sitting up now. Well, he was until Keller yelled at him. He's trying to get a status report on the man who came in with him."

"Samson," Sheppard said, getting more information from Rodney. "Lorne was lucky and his wound sounds minor. It got the side of his leg but it did some minor damage."

"He has blood coming down the side of his face," Cassie winced. "God, I feel helpless. Should I offer to lend a hand?"

"No," Sheppard said, hopping over to her. "Keller will send you one of her looks."

"I used to help my mom," Cassie said. "With minor stuff. Like helping the nurses organize supplies. The men would let me put kid band-aids on them after my mom sewed them up."

"I'm sure Lorne wouldn't mind a Smurf band-aid after Keller puts him back together," he sighed. "I'm glad he's okay, but this may take him off duty for at least a week. I'm glad you guys came while you did."

"That's it?"

Sheppard shrugged.

"He'll probably find a way to talk Jen down to three days off."

Cassie groaned. "Military men make the worst patients. Do you realize your body will heal better with proper rest and rehabilitation?"

"Try to sell that story to the Major," he turned, limping back to his bed. "I get a lot of credit for the things that go well around here. Lorne may not be on the front lines as often as me, but Atlantis would be in bad shape if it wasn't for him. He does mostly all the paperwork, training schedules, supply inventory..."

"And he makes his men see me for physical therapy exercised on past injuries," she chimed in. "The man needs looking after."

Catching Sheppard looking at her oddly, she quickly made him move on to his next set of exercises.

* * *

Exhausted, Jennifer took a moment to splash water onto her face. She had another doctor stitch up Lorne while she tended to Samson. Both would recover, Lorne more quickly than his teammate, but what worried her most was the recent scans on one of the two remaining men left in critical condition from the Wraith attack.

Both Lam and Keller agreed the men would recover just as well in either facility. Based on those recommendations, Woolsey and Landry each agreed to keep them under her care.

Flannery seemed to be steadily improving each day. Dotson, however, was on a decline.

Once Lorne and Samson would set up on beds, both given strict instructions only to travel from the restroom to their beds and back, Keller called a meeting with the two other doctors on staff.

All studied the daily reports from the last few days. They were running out of options and ideas on how to stabilize a man who's body was shutting down.

"Dr. Keller, there's not much else we can do that we haven't tried yet," Dr. Lowry stated, shaking his head. "I've never seen anyone take this much trauma and live. The initial surgery you completed when he was first injured bought him some time. Quite frankly, I wasn't counting on him to survive that, but you pulled off a miracle."

Keller stood, setting down the file.

"No matter how much we try, it's not enough," she turned to them in frustration, looking back to them. "We're burying too many. I just thought we could save one more."

"Get some rest," Dr. Johnson urged her. "You've been pulling too many hours. We can handle anything. If Dotson's condition changes, we'll page you."

Feeling defeated, she nodded and took their advice.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam, O'Neill, and Cameron sat together in the mess hall, each reporting areas they were finding needed attention.

"We're giving them some support," O'Neill said. "But just like us, as soon as things are calm, a team comes back injured."

"Lorne's out of commission for a few days," Cameron informed them. "His teammate is looking at two weeks out. And appointments with Cassandra. I hate to inform you both, but I think Woolsey and Keller may convince her to extend her contract here."

Both didn't look very surprised.

"Keller's already mentioned it," Samantha reported back. "Cass is doing a lot of good for Jen's patients. They've probably been needing someone in the rehab field since the beginning."

"Oh, no," Cameron said, listening to the control room's page coming through his communicator. "They're paging Keller. One of her patients just coded."

"No," Samantha sighed, feeling sympathy for both the man and Keller's team. "I heard his condition was declining. Jen's not going to take this well. She's never handled losing a patient. We started to get close at the end of my stay here, but she closes herself off to the rest of her team after things like this. I don't know if she takes it as a personal failure, or what."

Frowning, Cameron stood up and excused himself for the night.

An hour later, he found himself continually passing the doors to the infirmary. Cameron knew why he was there. He felt the need to reassure himself that Jennifer Keller was doing okay.

A few men passed, giving him the news Dotson had passed away.

"Is-" Cameron began, trying not to appear obvious, "are the doctors still in there?"

"Yeah, but they're trying to get Keller to leave. She's dead on her feet."

"I'm a ranking officer," her pushed into the room, surprising them. "I'll be the bad guy."

He spotted her immediately. They had paged her in her room, so she hadn't changed and was currently pulling off a lab coat that she had pulled over whatever she had slept in- A SGC issue t-shirt and those blank pants women wore to just about every function. Her hair was down, a rarity since it was typically up since he had arrived. She appeared to be debriefing with her team.

He gave her momentary space as he made his way further in the room.

"Get her out of here," Lorne said, calling him over from his bed. "Sir, she'll listen to you. Keller tends to take orders from military over suggestion from her team when she's run down."

"I intend to," he said, waiting for an opening. "I don't want to embarrass her in front of her people."

Lorne looked away, looking also upset about the recent fatality.

"What happens when you lose a team member out here?" Cameron asked. "Is there some sort of memorial held, city wide?

"No," Lorne answered. "We send them back at the next scheduled trip back to midway."

Cameron thought to himself, wondering if he could come up with something to help the expedition deal with the grieving.

"We could do it tomorrow," Cameron muttered. "I wonder if Woolsey would approve of me coming up with something?"

"Do it," Lorne supported him. "When you guys came, we were at an all-time low. People are going to get discouraged again. Maybe it would help."

"Right," he said, spotting Keller heading to her office. "Gotta go."

Walking in, he shut the door behind him.

"Doc," he addressed her, watching her carefully. Now that he was alone with her, he didn't exactly know how to handle the situation.

"Cameron," her voice sounded hollow. He noticed she used his first name, something she had never done before. "I'm afraid I'm busy right now. I have to write a-"

Cameron walked over to her, noting how she was avoiding looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to walk you back to your room," he softly said. "Come on."

She appeared to be about to brush his offer aside, but then she couldn't find the words to speak. Standing, she turned off her tablet and locked a drawer. Gathering her keys, she silently followed him out of the door he had opened.

Sending a worried look over to Lorne, Cameron walked behind her. Letting Jennifer lead the way, he walked beside in silence.

"Hey, you okay?" he finally asked after a few minutes, placing a hand on her arm. In the moments they had departed the infirmary, her face had turned paler and she appeared unsteady.

She just shook her head, slowing down.

"Air," a moment later, she spoke up suddenly. "I don't feel well."

Holding on to her arm, he quickly spotted an area along the outer perimeter of the city and pulled her over.

"I'm going to be sick," she confessed, leaning over and vomiting over the side of the city.

Feeling helpless, he instantly pulled back her hair, placing a supportive hand over her back. She was sick for minutes, almost prompting him to call medical to them.

"Done," she finally said, walking over to the other wall and sinking down.

At a loss, he knelt in front of her.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

Jennifer put her arms over the knees as she tucked herself small against the wall of the city.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I do this all of the time when we lose someone. Congratulations, you're the first witness."

Understanding, he sank down and sat next to her.

"Losing people you work with is difficult," he said. "I don't have to tell you that. But out here, I can guess it's even harder. These people are friends or at least colleagues."

She nodded.

"Can I tell you something?" Jennifer said in a low voice, looking at him finally. "And this is just between us?"

"Of course."

She carefully found the words to say, appearing to be debating how much to share with him.

"No judging," he assured her. "And we're off duty. It's just Cam and Jen right now."

Her eyes welled, almost instantly spilling over her cheeks.

"You're too nice to be in the military," she wiped her face. "I would never talk like this to Sheppard. Or Ronon. Lorne. Any of them. Even Teyla. She's so strong."

"Uh, excuse me," Cameron interrupted her. "I'm looking at one of the strongest people on Atlantis. Don't even go there."

Her tears continued, leaving his only choice to scoot over to her and grab her hand. She instantly leaned against him.

"I don't think I belong here sometimes," she confessed. "I love it here. I don't want to leave. But becoming the chief medical lead here happened so fast. I didn't have a chance to even think about it. I don't think the higher ups did either. I don't know why they picked me. And think if they looked, someone could would be better."

Sighing, he let her finish.

"First, I've read your file. They made the right choice. You have everything going for you. Academic genius. Compassionate with your patients. Leadership skills. And on the side, you've learned to defend yourself a bit and are starting to hold your own off-world. Now, I could say the same on any day. General Landry could definitely find someone who would be better at my job than me, I'm sure. But sometimes, don't you think fate as something to do with it? Like right now, Jennifer Keller is the right person for the job at this time."

Jennifer took his outstretched hand, nodding.

"I think I know that," she said. "My heart does. But my brain doesn't. I've always been hard on myself. This is just... it's just overwhelming. I don't want to quit. I just want to do my best."

"Did you?" he found himself asking. "Would any other doctor have treated Dotson differently?"

"No," she immediately replied. "My team agreed. Lam and Landry also agreed keeping him here for treatment was the best option."

"Do you want my opinion?" he asked.

"Considering you held my hair back as I puked, I think you've earned some unsolicited advice."

"Right," he smiled. "Do your best. Trust your instincts. Take care yourself. And don't forget to step back and look at the big picture."

"Solid advice from a newcomer," she weighed his words carefully.

They sat in companionable silence for a minute. Cam felt the tension leave her body as she rested from the emotional exhaustion of the past hour.

"Now, I have a confession," he began, finally letting go of her hand. "No one else knows. Are we still just Cam and Jen?"

She nodded.

"I have every intention of asking for a transfer to Atlantis," he told her. "I went into the assignment knowing I would. So if I seemed over eager on day one, it was mostly due to trying to make a good first impression. Instead-"

Jennifer laughed, surprising the both of them.

"Yeah, that was a memorable meeting."

"Exactly," Cameron sighed. "I was excited. I've read the reports that come through from your team. I could never call what we did with SG-1 boring, but there's something different and exciting about this place. My team is going in different directions. It seems like the perfect time. But the chances of Landry approving it as well as a need for me here is going to be a challenge."

Thinking, she put down her legs, visible looking better than she had when she had first sat down. Cameron was glad she had not only opened up to him, but had her mind temporarily distracted.

"I'd say you have a good chance," she decided. "Lorne and Sheppard go on missions a lot together. They try to have one on base at all times, but it's hard. Having three of you around to trade off- especially if one is injured- would be a smart addition."

"So you wouldn't mind if I stuck around?" he asked, hoping to get a smile from her.

She looked over at him.

"Yes, Cameron," she declared, earning a wry grin from him. "I must admit, becoming friends and crying on a Colonel is something I never thought would happen. Sheppard and Lorne have always been good to me, but you're different. And thanks. For getting me out of my office, for your help... and just for listening."

Almost feeling like his heart was beating faster, Cameron tried his best not to look too overly pleased at the compliments. Truth be told, he couldn't deny it. He was beginning to develop feelings for the woman next to him. He had his doubts that anything would ever work out between them- their job differences, the dangers missions typically put him in, and that's even if his transfer was approved. But suddenly, he found yet another reason to hope he'd be able to stay.

"Anytime," he brushed her thanks aside. "I mean that, Jennifer. We're in a hard line of work. If you can't count on the people around you at the end of the day to be there to listen, you can't count on anything. Trust your instincts to feel like you need to a friend to listen. I bet you even Sheppard and Lorne have their moments."

Standing, he held out his hand to Jennifer to help her up and finished escorting her back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning," Cassandra walked into the semi-private area of Evan's bed. "I hope you're not too busy."

Lifting his eyebrow, he glanced from her to his cafeteria tray and back again.

"I think my schedule is pretty open today," he added, dryly. "Keller's not budging on releasing me yet."

"Good," Cassie said, hauling items close to his bed. "You can keep me company. Sheppard has a meeting with Woosley and I have no one on my schedule until 1300."

"I'm surprised you think in military time," he confessed, looking confused as she brought two boxes into the room. "What in the world are you doing?"

No answering him, she huffed as she lifted a particularly heavy box and pulled out an easel and canvas.

"My mom was military, remember?" she answered finally. "Between her and all of her friends, I was surrounded. Then when I began working in rehabilitation facilities, I typically worked with military members."

"Is that paint?"

"Very good, Major," she grinned. "Gold star for the day."

"Cassandra," he reminded her. "While I'm touched you must've heard I paint, I'm not exactly able to use my right arm right now."

She ignored him again, setting up the paints.

"When I first came to live with my mother," she revealed to him. "My parents had just died. I was at a new school. Life was overwhelming. Samantha had taught me to paint when I first came to the SGC with my mom. It was something I clung to in grade school. My art teacher said I had potential. But I stopped during my hormonal teenage years. I haven't picked up a brush in years."

"You were adopted?" he asked, darting his eyes back to her, processing what she had just said.

"Yes," Cassie didn't stop to elaborate. Again, she found herself only feeding him small amounts of information at a time, whereas dumping her entire story with Sheppard. "My point is that I loved it and want to get back to painting. And you happen to have some free time. So Jack made a request and Daniel sent some supplies through."

Evan looked bewildered.

"Right," he recovered. "Well, my mom is the one that teaches. I have no clue where to even start."

"I do," she grinned. "I want to paint the view from the north tower. And I have a print of it handy, courtesy of Samantha. You can help me when I get stuck, while I occupy your boredom with some quality time."

He couldn't help smiling.

"Then you agree," Cassie said, having to look away from him suddenly. He must know women find him attractive, but the man hit a new level of gorgeous when he genuinely smiled and had those eyes focused on her own.

Hoping this quality time wasn't going to back fire on her, especially considering she was not in the market for entering a relationship with a man she'd never see once she returned back through the gate, she took a deep breath.

When she looked back at Evan, he looked as if he could read her mind. And guessing from the smile on his face, he looked pleased with her reaction as well as her idea for passing the time.

"Sounds like we have a lot to work on," he nodded, with a bit of humor in his look. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Jack, I'm going to check on Jen for a bit," Samantha announced. "Do you want to meet for lunch?"

"Yes," O'Neill agreed. "But we can walk together. I heard Major Lorne is still in for one more day. I thought I'd stop by and look in on him. Keller said he's been politely suggesting for a release tomorrow."

Heading over to the area set aside for recovering patients, Jack stopped when he heard familiar laughter coming from Lorne's bed side. Surprised to find Cassandra, perched at the side of Lorne's bed holding a paint brush, he quickly side-stepped the curtain and looked around to see if anyone noticed him. Not ashamed to eaves drop, he stood listening.

"Stop," he heard Cassie laugh quietly. "You did not. I'd highly doubt you, even at that age, would play that kind of prank on your own sister. You have 'Mr. By the Book' written all over you."

Hearing Lorne's low laughter, Jack continued to listen to him as he gave her instructions how to do a layering technique when painting water.

"Really, Jack?" Sam came up, making him jump. "What are you doing?"

Knowing full well he'd be caught, he lowered his head to hers.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

She gave him a look.

Moving forward, he cleared his throat and pulled the curtain back.

"Cass," he feigned surprise. "I didn't except to see you here. Did you pick up another patient?"

Lorne attempted to sit up straighter, then winced when his wound hit against the bed.

"Son, when you're in a hospital bed, you get a pass for military protocols," Jack waved him off. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," the Major promptly answered. "Ready to get back on my feet, to be honest."

Samantha walked over to look at Cassie's canvas. Smiling, she put an arm on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Looks like you have a good teacher," Samantha noted, grinning at Lorne. "I almost forgot you painted while we were here."

Jack also walked over.

"Wow," he said. "I haven't seen you pick up a brush in years."

Cassie shrugged, obviously enjoying herself. Whether it was Lorne's company or resuming a former well loved hobby, he didn't know.

"I had to pass the time somehow," she pointed out. "And we don't exactly have satellite coming in."

"Speaking of which," Samantha said to her. "Girls night tonight. I just got done talking with Keller. Meet in my room. 1100."

"Girls night?" Jack asked. "Who thought of that?"

"Me," Sam grinned. "Keller needs a break and I haven't seen Cassie much. It's a win win, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes, mostly at the "sir" comment.

"Shoot, Sheppard should be ready now," Cassie jumped up, setting the paint materials off to the corner. "Evan, I'll pick these up afterward. I don't have time to run them to my room."

"Keep them here," he suggested. "I'm in for one more day. You can stop by later."

Promising she would, Cassie flew around the corner.

"I need to run as well," Samantha said. "Rodney has me working on something."

When only Jack was left, he pushed his hands deep into his pockets. After an uncomfortable moment, mostly for Lorne, he looked the younger man in the eye.

"Behave, son," he gave him a long look, indicating whom he was speaking about.

Lorne's eyes assured him he understood. But O'Neill caught something that surprised him. Rather than looking intimidated, the Major returned the look as if to say he wouldn't back off his interest.

* * *

"Jack," Samantha said, carefully watching his face. "Tell me you didn't do anything embarrassing after I left the infirmary?"

Finishing his dinner, he met her gaze and smiled.

"Oh, no," she muttered. "You did."

"What?" he asked. "I left almost right after you."

"And did you do anything that would embarrass Cass? I know you're not stupid. You know she's interested in him. I can't remember when I've seen her that happy. Leave it alone."

"I am," he defensively said. "I just told him to behave. He just got banged up."

Samantha clearly didn't believe him.

"What's wrong with Lorne?" she asked.

"Nothing," he grudgingly answered. "I can't find anything wrong with him. He's a little boring. Too obedient and serious at times for my liking."

"He wouldn't be dating you, Jack."

Looking up, he gave her a look.

"What's up with the 'sir' remark earlier?" he asked. "You haven't done that in a long time."

Samantha looked at him, amused.

"You're still a ranking officer."

"True. But you are not my direct report," he pointed out. "And don't forget that."

"I don't," she softly said, avoiding eye contact.

The moment, however, was broken when several people entered loudly nearby and sat down.

"I should go," Sam abruptly said.

Instead of stopping her, like he should, Jack watched her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer and Cassandra each sat in chairs in Samantha's room while talking about Sheppard's progress.

"Now that he's feeling the progress from therapy sessions, he seems happier," Jennifer commented. "Teyla and Ronon suggested that he begin assisting with training sessions. Verbally only, of course."

Cassie thought about it.

"I'd let him do it," she voiced, further stating that he needed to keep his sling on at all times.

"And the military think they run this show," Samantha quipped, pointing out all power was held in the medical personals hand. Ultimately, the CMO both on Earth and Atlantis could override any ranking military unless the commanding officer declared an emergency. Even then, Sam was sure Jennifer would strongly voice her opinion. "Okay, enough medical talk. I have wine."

"Really?" Cassandra perked up. "Don't mess with me Sam. I had a ton of military come by today, most without appointments. I barely escaped for dinner. Evan ended up swinging by and got rid of the last lingering bunch."

"Well, he started it," Jennifer pointed out. "Lorne was the one who set up time for his men to get checked out."

"Yeah, it was strange," Cassie thought back. "He was totally on board with the men he prearranged to see me. His men were always around the three days he was stuck in the infirmary... No offense, Jen."

"None taken," Jennifer joyfully sipped her wine.

"But when he came down to talk to Sheppard and saw a few guys hanging out in my area, he got agitated."

Sam and Jennifer gave each other a knowing glance.

"Totally odd," Jennifer smirked. "And how are the painting lessons coming? Are you guys still meeting up in the evenings?"

"Not tonight," Cassie looked a bit disappointed. "But yeah, a few times a week. I really want to get this piece done before leaving."

Samantha said on her bed, lounging back on her pillows with her own wine. She enjoyed this and truthfully, she missed it. Before leaving, Sam and Jen would often meet up in the cafeteria late and talk. She enjoyed the intelligence and warmth that radiated from the young doctor.

"Jennifer, I hear you've been running with Cam this week," Sam worded it vaguely. "When did you start running?"

"When he lectured me about not getting out of the infirmary enough, exercising, training, taking care of myself... most of the time he's nice to be around, but he has those moments where he gets on my case too much."

Cassandra snorted, earning a censoring glance from Samantha.

"Funny," Cassie prodded, despite Sam's look. "He's never done that since I've known him at the SGC."

"Yes, very _odd,_ " Samantha sent Cassie another look.

It took a moment, but Cassie fully understood the reference toward her and Lorne. Her eyes widened a bit, her face got slightly red, but then her eyes narrowed, calculating her next words.

"More wine, Cass?" Samantha suggested.

Cassie shook her head.

"Not yet," she muttered, then looked at Jennifer.

"Jen," Cassie began. "Is it unusual for military to date... have relationships... that sort of thing out here?"

Confused, Jennifer shrugged.

"I really haven't paid attention," she confessed. "I believe there have been couples on board, but mostly between two different departments. From what I heard, it's a 'no no' to date a commanding officer. But I'm not very clear on military regulations. What's the ruling, Sam?"

Knowing full well were Cassie was taking this, she explained how each branch of military had their own regulations. Dating a commanding officer is not allowed in the Air Force, she reported, yet she knows it's happened.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Cassie began after taking a large sip from her glass. "If someone held their feelings back for- oh, say close to a decade- and then finally had a chance when they were no longer serving under that commanding officer, then..."

Jennifer's eyebrows crinkled together.

"Then what would be stopping them?" Jen asked. "And who in the right mind would wait that long?"

Sending Samantha a lingering class, she raised her glass toward Samantha and took another drink.

"People can be very... _odd._ _"_ Cassie chuckled.

Unable to stop herself, Samantha couldn't help smiling out of exasperation. Raising her glass, she sat up straighter in her bed.

"I'd like to propose a toast," she stated. "To friends. And to friends who point you in the right direction. May neither one of you ever have regrets when you find someone to share you life with."

* * *

"How," Cameron began, taking a long drink from his bottle, "did you smuggle this in your bag?"

Jack smiled after taking off his own cap.

Lorne, equally appreciative yet looking a bit guilty, sat across from them in Sheppard's office. The men both reported to the office on orders from O'Neill, but were gratefully surprised when he confessed to them he had no plans for a meeting.

"I didn't sneak it, I just told Landry I was going to bring a few beers to share for when things settled down. Just don't tell Sheppard. He's not allowed to drink yet because of the meds and he'll be ticked if he knew he missed this. I'm saving him one."

"And Samantha didn't disapprove?" Cam asked him.

"Not when I dropped a bottle of her favorite wine in her own bag," Jack responded. "Which she's currently sharing with her gang in her room. Here's hoping there's no medical emergency tonight."

"So what's the occasion?" Cameron questioned.

O'Neill nodded.

"I'd like to have a talk with you both. It's just us here, no ranks for the moment."

Both men looked puzzled.

"Your missions off world," he began, looking at both men. "I need to voice my... concerns... regarding some of the personnel you'll be bringing. Since I need to stay here with Sheppard..."

Lorne looked completely blank, where as Cameron looked like he somewhat understood.

"Cassie?" he cocked his head. "Are you worried about her upcoming mission and the gates out here?"

O'Neill shook his head, while Lorne now was completely confused.

"No," Jack rolled his eyes. "She's been cleared for years. Watch her, though. She's still not fond of gate travel."

Cameron sat back, thoughts obviously running through his head until he came to a conclusion.

"Samantha. You need us to watch out for Sam. And if she heard you asking that, she would probably kill you," Cameron added.

Jack nodded. "Glad we're on the same page on both respects... the watching out for her and the fact that Sam would kill me if she heard about this conversation."

"With respect, O'Neill, I think I can speak for Lorne and say we would've done that without your, ah, casual yet oddly secretive, reminder," Cameron stated. "You didn't need to convince us over a beer."

"Yes, Cam," Jack rolled his eyes. "But here's the thing. Besides the fact that this mission looks like it could potentially be a tad difficult, you both have that to deal with. Just... make sure a particular Colonel comes back in one piece. Consider this a personal favor. And the same things goes for Cass. And Keller. God forbid anything happens to that gal."

"Oh, that particular gal will definitely will not be leaving my sight the entire time, that's for sure," Cameron said confidently. "I don't care how it sounds...anti-feminist, chauvinistic... whatever. Jennifer has been kidnapped twice on missions while on Atlantis. Her training is still not up to date with self-defense, but I am making progress in that area. She will stay by my side the entire time and I don't care what she has to say about it."

O'Neill, unable to hold back a chuckle, watched Lorne looked a little surprised at the personal interest Cameron had on Atlantis' CMO.

"Wow," Lorne leaned back, throwing back his beer for a long swig. " _You_ are whipped."

Caught off guard, Jack snorted beer and began coughing at Cameron's reaction to the Major's words.

"Sorry," the major offered. "I probably shouldn't have said it. I'll blame the beer."

"Excuse me?" Cameron said, not looking angry but more out of embarrassment. "I'm surprised you even noticed, my friend, considering all of the time _you_ have been spending as well in the infirmary."

"Boys," Jack caught his breath, unable to keep a smile from his face despite catching the reference Cameron made. "Let's place nice. So I have your word that you'll do what I ask? And this stays between us?"

Both men nodded.

"Good," Jack felt satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

The gate opened as the group stood ready to embark on the mission.

Evan sent scanned their group of five. He still debated whether they should be bringing additional men, but the city couldn't afford it right now.

They were headed to a planet that also, in the last month, had a destructive visit from the Wraith.

Due to the medical needs, Jennifer brought along Cassie. She couldn't spare a nurse nor another doctor for the trip. Cassie had almost the amount of schooling of a doctor and could help with any rehabilitation suggestions for the people of the village they would be visiting.

O'Neill, as planned, was staying behind with Sheppard. Since Evan had been to the planet, both Carter and Mitchell didn't feel comfortable being the lead on the mission.

Normally, taking lead wouldn't intimidate him. But with the specific personnel going along, especially with Cassie never officially being on a mission, Evan felt his heart beat a bit faster.

They all had met twice during the week. The focus of the mission would be humanitarian. Although Woolsey debated about scrapping it entirely, Keller and Sheppard firmly protested. They had promised a revisit to the people and wanted to keep their word.

"Have I told you how much I hate going through?" Cassie muttered, looking at him, then looking apologetically. "Sorry. I forget you're in charge of this whole thing and probably shouldn't have to listen to my paranoia."

Evan reassured her the gate was safe.

"Yeah," Cassie sighed. "We should really have that talk about my epic history with them."

"What history?" Evan asked, puzzled, then sighing himself. "Cass, this isn't the time, but I'm getting a little frustrated with everyone knowing a whole lot more about you than what I've been told. Even Sheppard watches what he says about you to me."

"Because I asked him too," Cassie confessed.

Turning toward her, he began to say something when the control room announced the gate was open and they were clear.

"Why?" he demanded.

Cassie looked into his eyes, confused herself. "I'm not sure."

"Ready?" Samantha, quite happy to be going back in the field, looked at Cassie and therefore breaking the moment.

"No system Lords, promise?" Cassie asked, half joking.

Evan's eyes met hers, worried.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just lingering issues with a Goa'uld as a kid."

"Lorne," Sheppard prompted him. "The gate's not going to stay open forever."

Evan tried to refocus, but couldn't come to realize how Cassie knew about system Lords.

"Let's move," he commanded, nodding at Mitchell to bring up the rear while both Colonel Carter and he led the team through the gate.

* * *

Feeling a bit more confident than she typically did on missions, Jennifer was surprised how the running had helped her endurance for the hike down into the village.

"How are you doing?" Cameron asked, coming alongside her. "Do you need help with your pack? I told you I could carry the duffel at least."

Jennifer thanked up, but declined.

"I've got it."

While scanning the area as they walked, Cameron fell into step next to her. Lorne had taken over as lead while Samantha brought up the rear. Cassie was a few steps behind Jen, looking curiously around as she walked.

"Remember," Cameron spoke. "Once we get down there, we only have four hours before we head back to the gate."

Jennifer nodded.

"And if anything looks off, you tell me," he reminded her. "I don't know what's normal out here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Cam, my off-world track record may not be great in some ways, but that was in the past," she reasoned. "I'm smarter and more trained. Relax."

Cameron muttered something about relaxing once everyone was back on Atlantis.

Spying the village in the distance, she watched Lorne as he turned alert Cameron.

"Is it just me," Cassandra spoke quietly to her, "or are the men folk a little nervous about us being out here?"

"It's probably because of me," Jennifer confessed. "My track record sucks."

"And mine doesn't?" Cassandra pointed out.

Jennifer winced, remembering Cassie's file she had extensively read.

"Yeah," Cassandra snorted.

Samantha suddenly stopped, holding her arms out to block them both from approaching the edge of a clearing.

"Wait, stop!" she warned the men, but it was a half a moment too soon. They watched helplessly as the men had each stepped into rope traps and were now hanging upside down by their legs.

Scanning the area for threats, Samantha ordered them both to stay put but be alert.

Cassandra didn't question her. Instead, she took out her weapon and urged Jennifer to do the same.

"I don't carry," Jennifer muttered. "I only have a knife Ronon insists I carry."

"Mental note to talk to Mitchell about remedying that," Sam informed her.

Jen pulled the knife out as they each canvased the area before moving toward Cam and Evan.

"We're clear," Samantha announced, now approaching the men. "Now, if I only had a camera."

"Funny, Sam," Cameron grunted. "Take my weapon."

"And mine," Lorne called out, obviously disgusted with himself. "How did I miss that?"

Samantha found an additional trap and called out a warning to them. Jennifer spotted an another one and together, they each crossed over the area with success.

"Don't feel bad, Major," Samantha called out over to him. "My bet is the villagers were taking precautions. They were well hidden. Fortunately, I've seen similar traps set back in our neck of the woods and knew what to look for."

"Great," Cameron muttered, attempting to wiggle his foot out of the trap once Samantha set down his gun. "They couldn't have left us a note? A courtesy memo? A text?"

Jennifer snickered, turning her head in order to make eye contact with him.

"I kinda like this helpless version of yourself, Cam," Jennifer joked, setting down her pack and grabbing the rope. She began to cut away at the rope as he dangled in the air. "But lucky for you, Ronon drilled us in trainings on the quickest way to cut through rope. Not to mention this knife is insanely sharp."

Cameron looked surprised when she warned him she was getting to the end as he braced himself to drop.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Sam were still working on Evan's ropes. Carefully walking over to their position, she handed Cassie her knife and went back to Cameron.

"Easy," she warned him, crouching down to help him stand. "You may have pulled something. Slowly put weight back on your feet."

Standing against him, she turned her head and felt herself flush when Cameron's eyes met her own as he quickly stood. Then, he stumbled a bit.

"Is it your ankle?" Jen asked, supporting quite a bit of weight and struggling to identify the problem.

Cameron shook his head.

"Dizzy. Give me a second."

Jennifer kept her arm around him, instructing him to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths.

"So much for keeping a close eye on you three," he murmured. "You seem to be the ones watching out for us."

Jennifer scowled as she guided him to a standing position. "Sheppard's orders?"

"And the General's," he added. "I think we both know why."

At first, she didn't make the connection. When she did, she inhaled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cameron smirked. "Okay, I think I'm good. Not that I didn't appreciate the help, but..."

"Oh," Jennifer reddened for a second time, realizing her arm was still around him. "Right. Any pain?"

He jumped up a few times, then looked to check on Lorne.

"None," he confirmed. "Looks like Sam's scouting the area again. Cass took care of Lorne. Let's get back on our way."

* * *

Shortly after, the group arrived at the village. Lorne surveyed the area first, pointing and relaying information to Cameron and Samantha.

"Cassie, things appear to be going well for them," Jennifer told her. "I may not need you initially. If you want to stay close and maybe help with the children, I'll call you should a need arise."

"Got it," she answered, following them down a hill.

Evan fell back, motioning for her to walk with him.

"We'll be monitoring you both as you treat the patients," he reminded her. "Mitchell is going to stick with Keller while Colonel Carter and I keep watch."

Cassie nodded, assuring him she'd stay close to Cameron and Jennifer.

While Jennifer set up a makeshift drop in clinic, Cassie caught a few curious looks from two girls standing along the dirt road. She decided to sit and take off her backpack. Unloading a few supplies she had brought, she smiled at the children as she set up.

"Are you a healer?" one girl with solemn eyes asked.

Cassie shook her head.

"I'm a doctor's helper," she explained. "If someone is hurt and needs help learning how to use their arm or leg or something after, I help with that. I'm a physical therapist."

The girl didn't respond. Another stepped forward.

"Our parents were taken," she announced. "The Wraith took them."

Saddened, Cassie took a deep breath.

"My parents were killed when a really bad sickness came to my home," she told them. "I'm really sorry about your parents."

Hearing her story, both girls decided to trust her and sat down.

"You know," Cassie began, pointing to Samantha. "When that woman over there came to my planet and rescued me, she showed me how to paint. Have you girls ever used a brush to paint a picture?"

Both shook their heads.

Eager to see if the girls would enjoy a diversion, Cassie began taping coloring pages she found in Jen's office to the walls across from where Jen was set up. She showed them the four colors of paint she'd brought in containers and demonstrated how to dip their brushes in. Within minutes, she earned her first genuine smile from the girls.

Soon, more children trickled over. She stood and smiled, gesturing for each of them to take a brush and begin painting. Soon, a line of children stood against the wall, painting the coloring sheets and asking for more.

Cassie spent the rest of the time with the children, only departing twice to assist Jennifer with a medical need. Her heart warmed, watching the children who had just experienced life-changing events experience a moment of joy.

"This brings me back," Sam murmured to her, placing a hand on her arm. "Painting sure helped you during those early years. This mission had your name on it."

Cassie agreed.

"This feels good," she took a deep breath. "I've always enjoyed the PT work, but this is more. I feel like I can help these kids."

Excusing herself, she rushed over to help a boy who had spilled some water she had set up to wash brushes. Quickly fixing it, she gave him a big smile and held out her hand to him to lead him to another picture.

* * *

"Wow," Evan said, taking in the sight before him. "She thought to bring all this today? Did you prep her for this?"

Samantha shook her head.

"No, this was all Cass. She was a good choice to bring on this mission. Not for the medical assisting. She understands these kids."

Looking at Cassie, he observed her comforting and helping the children. She looked natural being part of this healing process.

And then it hit him.

"Her last name," Evan turned quickly, eyes widened. "It's Frasier. Some paperwork came through the other day. Sheppard was holding on to her file. Cassandra Frasier. Dr. Janet Frasier's adopted daughter."

Samantha hesitantly nodded, looking at Cassie with concern.

"She hasn't talked to anyone about it here," Samantha stated. "Well, with the exception of Sheppard. It was her way of getting him motivated. I have a feeling she didn't like the attention for it at the SGC. She was treated differently."

Lorne felt all the pieces put into place, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I didn't place it. When I first served at the SGC, Doc Frasier would talk about her to me. She saw me painting on day top side and stopped to talk about her daughter, but I don't remember if she ever gave her name. I was there the day of the memorial, but wasn't allowed down in the Gate Room."

Carter gave him a curious look, looking at him cautiously.

"Major," she began. "I know we've only been here for a few weeks. And I don't know the nature of your- relationship- with Cassie. She has never really discussed anything of that kind with me, despite our closeness. But I've seen you with her quite a bit since we've arrived."

Unsure the answer himself, he decided not to answer.

"Tread carefully," she warned him. "There's a lot of hurt inside that strong young woman over there. She needs friends who are not intimidated by her past. She's lost a lot in her short life. Cass needs friends and people who know her history. Life as a civilian never worked for her, but I can't say if she chose work with the SGC it would've been any better."

Nodding, Evan took in the information thoughtfully.

"I appreciate it, Colonel," he finally said. "And I know how much she must mean to you. You were the ones who brought her to Earth. Dr. Frasier was close with you and the rest of SG-1. I was only there one year before her passing."

Samantha nodded.

"She was a remarkable woman," Samantha said. "And one of my closest friends. We all still miss her."

"Hey," Cassie came up, looking a bit tired but her eyes her shinning. "Anything wrong?"

"No," Evan shook his head, changing the subject. "Everything looks to be going smoothly. If Colonel Carter doesn't mind keeping watch, how about I lend a hand down there?"

"That," Cassie grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him away, "is exactly what I had in mind."

Grinning, Evan allowed her to bring her down. As he began listening and helping the excited children, he glanced several times back at her. The fact that he now knew her history made him question if it made him feel differently about her. As he watched a child climb over her back as she stood up and began giving her a piggy back ride, he grinned.

The answer came to him immediately. It made him ever more interested in exploring a closer relationship with her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Landry," Mitchell gratefully began, "is a generous man."

O'Neill, Lorne, and Mitchell all stood on a remote balcony, enjoying a moment while each holding a cold beer.

"Don't forget who asked him for it," Jack reminded them.

Evan smiled, clearly enjoying the moment with the two men.

"It's peaceful at night," Cameron remarked, starting down at the city. "This city is beautiful. It's hard to believe anything can disrupt it."

"Don't jinx it," Lorne warned. "Quite frankly, we can use the peace. In the months you've all been here, we've made amazing progress."

Progress had been made. Most repairs had been completed, along with the clean up. The infirmary released all men who'd been injured to their rooms. Several were under the care of Cassandra to help injuries fully heal. New members of the expedition had been trained, were in the process of continuing their training with Ronon, and most had been holding up to their new jobs exceptionally.

Jack sighed.

"Something on your mind, General?" Lorne asked without looking over at him. "It's been several weeks since our last round."

He sent the man a surprised look.

"The beer is a dead giveaway, sir," the Major chuckled.

Mitchell snickered.

"Right," Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm concerned a few personnel need a break. Like Lorne said, progress has been made. It's peaceful."

Mitchell's head ducked and turned, but not quite before Jack noticed a knowing grin on the man's face. Inwardly, he swore.

"Cassie is becoming as overworked as the CMO," O'Neil gruffly announce. "And Sam needs a day off."

Evan's eyebrows rose.

"Sir, what are you proposing?"

"Let me make this easy, Lorne," Mitchell drawled. "O'Neill's planning the outing and dealing with Carter. You get Cass to clear her schedule. I'll deal with the doc."

Jack didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"It wasn't my idea," he shrugged. "Lorne's a witness. It's all on Cam."

"And we're sending them where?" Lorne questioned, half ignoring the general. "There's not exactly a spa in the city."

"Sam's been talking about a beach on the mainland," Jack said, ready for the question. "I'll take care of getting the cooks to prep something. You both work on them. Cass listens to Lorne, for some reason. I don't know the doc well enough. Sam, for the most part, takes orders well enough. I put in a few requests to Landry to delegate to Carolyn last month."

"When is this all going to happen?" Mitchell asked.

"Saturday," Jack said, finishing his beer. "Lorne can take them. Mitchell and I have SGC business to take of."

"We do?" Cameron questioned.

"Sir," Lorne turned, taking the empty bottle from him. "For future reference, you don't have to bribe us with beverages."

"Speak for yourself, Lorne," Mitchell nudged his shoulder. "Keep them coming, General."

O'Neil continued to watch over the city, satisfied the men would work out their end of the planning.

* * *

"Cam," Jennifer sat across from him in the mess the next morning. "I can't just clear my schedule. This isn't a Monday through Friday, 9-5 type of job."

"Do you think I don't understand that?" he asked. "General's orders. Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. My orders."

"Your orders mean nothing to me," Jennifer rolled her eyes as Cameron feigned a hurt look.

"Jen," he reasoned. "Don't fight me on this. The General wants Sam to take a few hours off. You know she won't go without you. And Cass could use a break as well. Think of it as a 'girls day out.'"

"Never," she began, "in my life, have I had a 'girls day out.' I'm not the drinks and bar type of woman."

"Luckily there's not a bar here. You're going to the mainland," he ordered. "Just agree. You know I'll just bug you for the next two days. I can be quite the nag."

Jennifer just sat in silence.

"I have nothing to wear," she returned. "That was such a girly thing to say. And I never feel like a girl. I mean, I do. You know what I mean."

Cameron chuckled.

"The General put in a few requests," he said. "Carolyn got you all some stuff. He's the mastermind. And you didn't hear it from me."

"The General," Jennifer added, "is toast. What's his problem? Why are they not together?"

"Regs," Cameron shrugged. "If he retires, it's different."

"That stinks," Jennifer said sympathetically.

"Did you know," Cameron leaned forward, lowering his voice in a conspiring manner. "There are no rules against medical and military?"

Jennifer's head popped up as his went down to take another bite. Her cheeks were flaming.

"I-" she stammered. "I've heard that as well."

"So," Cameron continued to chew on his food, then picking up a carrot he'd knocked off his plate. "I'm shipping the major and Cass. He was interested in her from week one."

Coughing, Jennifer quickly drank from her bottle as she recovered.

Concerned, Cameron looked up and reached over to rub her back.

"You okay?" he asked. "I know the basics, but giving a doctor the Heimlich was not on my list to do today."

"I'm fine," Jennifer reassured him. "I can't believe those words came out of your mouth."

"What?" he asked innocently. "Cass and Lorne? You haven't noticed?"

"I'm in the infirmary around the clock. Of course I've noticed. Who hasn't? Shh..." Jennifer chastised him, looking over his shoulder. "They just walked in."

"A day off Saturday?" they overhead Cassandra ask Lorne as they proceeded to fill their plates. "You don't have to beg me."

Cameron quietly laughed.

"Lorne obviously had an easier job than me."

Glaring at him, Jen consented. Suddenly, she felt extremely irritated at the man. The entire conversation irked her.

"Fine. Saturday I'll take off."

"Good," Cameron said triumphantly. "Second thing. After you're off tonight, I'm picking up as your shooting range coach. Sam's request. You've dodged that bullet way too long. I'll swing by the infirmary to pick you up."

Glowering at him, Jen stood and returned her tray.

"1900 sharp, doc," he called out to her. "Don't stand me up."

Passing Cassandra on the way out, her eyes widened.

"Date night?" she questioned. "You and Cam?"

"Absolutely not. The man is on my last nerve today."

Not turning to elaborate, she plowed through the doors.

* * *

Jack stood in Sam's makeshift office, glad McKay was off to the other side of the city.

"Rodney needs-"

"Rodney needs a life," Jack finished. "And so do you. You're escorting those girls to the mainland. End of story, Sam."

"Sir," Sam began.

"Do not," he growled, "sir me, Sam. We're past that. Way past that."

"You're still a ranking officer here, General," Samantha deliberately used his rank, reddening in the face. "Just because we're in another galaxy changes nothing."

"Fine," Jack stated. "As a 'ranking officer,' I'm sending you out of here Saturday. No arguments, Carter."

Samantha angrily set down papers.

"Why are you doing this?"

Jack walked to her, eager to be done and exit before he said anything he shouldn't.

"You're run down, Sam," he accused her. "You're helping McKay. If you're not with him and the scientists, you're in meetings or going off-world. You have those circles under your eyes."

"It's never bothered you before," Sam reasoned. "I like work. It's none of your business that I 'don't have a life,' as you put it."

Jack closed the distance between them, eyes narrowed.

"Carter, you know full well it's my business," he hissed.

Samantha folded her arms, also taking a step forward.

"What are we exactly talking about now, Jack?" she lowered her voice. "As intelligent as all the tests say I am, I'm not following what's going on in your head."

Silence littered the room.

"Don't go there, Sam. Not yet."

Samantha's arms unfolded, looking curiously at Jack.

"Now?" she said. "After all these years, now this is finally coming up?"

Jack knew precisely what Samantha was referring to, although he didn't know how to respond.

"You know what, Jack?" Sam announced. "Let's just leave it alone. Same as usual."

Slamming out of the room, Jack just stood there, staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

Cassie finished up with Evan's teammates, pleased they had taken her advice and were doing their therapy exercises regularly.

"Range of motion is much better," Cassie showed Jennifer, pleased with his progress. "I'd definitely recommend this series of exercises with those having a history of shoulder injuries."

"Excellent," Jen remarked. "I'll add it to our collection you've been sending us. Are you sure you don't want to stay permanently?"

Cassie smiled, then shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest, I've been thinking about it. Woolsey already approached me."

"Because several of us asked him to," Jennifer admitted. "You're needed here."

Lorne's men agreed, thanking her again for the help.

"Our boss has been by today, right?" one asked, directing his question to Cassie. "His shoulder has been rough the last few days. Another knot or nerve pinch."

Cassie frowned.

"I just ran with him this morning," she shook her head. "He didn't say anything but he seemed off."

Jennifer sighed.

"The man sees to everyone but himself."

Teyla walked in, distracting Cassie for a moment with a jar of cream she obtained from a healer during a trade. While she talked, she overheard Jennifer calling for Evan over her communicator and thanking Lorne's men.

"It works wonders," she insisted, giving it to her to inspect. "I used it yesterday on Colonel Sheppard."

Giving Sheppard a look, she refrained from chuckling.

"Well, no wonder he wasn't so difficult yesterday with completing his exercises."

"Try it on Lorne," Jennifer suggested to Cassie. "He's on his way. If it doesn't, he'll need to take a muscle relaxer for a few days. It'll take him off duty until he stops the meds. He's not going to go for the meds."

"Which is why he probably didn't complain," Sheppard spoke up from the corner. "Cassie, I finished the last set. Am I through for the day?"

Nodding, Jennifer opened the jar, smelling the mixture.

Jennifer walked over. "It's basically a form of oil, in solid form, similar to our cold pressed cocunut oil on Earth. Then there's a mixture of local essential oils from plants."

"Teyla's people have used it before?" Cassie asked.

Jennifer nodded.

"I did run tests," she said. "Just a quick panel. Nothing harmful. And Sheppard didn't grow a third leg, so we should be good."

Teyla suggested staying and using it on Sheppard's shoulder. Within minutes, Sheppard was on his stomach on a gourney, clearing enjoying himself.

The moment Evan walked in, Cassie couldn't hold back her laughter. His face had a shocked expression over seeing his commanding officer in his current state.

"Lorne," Sheppard attempted to weakly wave at him. "Have a seat. What were you up to?"

Evan still looked incredulously at the man.

"Paperwork. Lots of paperwork. Mostly addressed to you."

Sheppard chuckled.

"You lead a rough life, sir," he finally muttered under his breath, directing his attention on Jen.

"What's up?" he asked.

Cassie came around smacked him on the back.

Evan swore, clearly in pain.

"Exactly," she glared at him. "Next time you're in pain, talk to me. Instead of seeing that everyone else makes appointments, finishing Sheppard's boring work, insisting on being my running partner, and everything else you do."

Sheppard looked over at him, grinning.

"You can thank your men later."

Evan shook his head.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "It'll go away in a day or two."

"Arms up," she ordered, impressed when he just gave one long exhaled breath before complying.

When she yanked up his Air Force t-shirt over his head instead of examining him like expected, he looked a bit shocked.

"Geez, Cass," he complained. "Just tell me next time."

Sheppard smirked.

"He's a little shy."

"He runs shirtless every morning with me. On the table," Cassie instructed him. "Which shoulder is giving you problems?"

"Left," he answered, giving in and laying flat on the table. "I can't take any meds and be cleared for duty."

"We traded for this ointment last week," Teyla spoke up. "My people have used it for generations."

"It's kind of like an Athosian icy hot," Sheppard added. "Go with it, Major. It looks like you don't have a choice."

"Nope," Cassie confirmed. "Your SIC shouldn't be withholding physical pain that could effect him in the field."

"It doesn't effect me in the-" Evan began, then jumped a bit when she placed a bit of the rub onto his back. He swore.

"Language, Ev," Cassie chided him. "Relax."

Sighing, he turned his head to face the wall while she worked in the blend.

"Smells decent," Cassie sniffed. "At least you won't reek of flowers."

"There," he winced as he fingers gently found the spot. "Showers mostly help. I stand in there and deplete the hot water every time this happens."

Cassie gingerly worked around the spot, adjusting his arm when it looked like he was in pain.

"You're lucky I took several massage sessions back in school," she said. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Minutes later, she grinned when Evan looked like he was feeling like he was turned into liquid on the table.

"I told you to trust me," Sheppard said as Teyla finished. "Time to eat."

As they left, Cassie continued to work, massaging all the areas around the knot as well as trying to work out some of the tension around it. Suddenly, the room felt a whole lot smaller than it was.

"Do you have any more appointments?" he quietly asked.

Cassie looked at her schedule while still working on him.

"Booked solid through dinner."

Realizing she had used her break in schedule for him, Evan attempted to convince her to finish up.

"Be still," she warned him. "I just put another gob of this stuff on."

"Cass, you need to eat."

"I can talk one of the guys coming in to grab me something," she said offhanded.

"How many are coming?" he shifted, looking annoyed.

"Several. SGA-3, a few of the new Marines that came in last week."

Evan swore again.

"Potty mouth much today, Ev?"

"Don't let them take advantage," he muttered. "I'll get your dinner. I know what you like."

"Why, so you can hulk over my patients?"

"Monitor for idiots," he muttered.

"Well, if you insist, don't forget to get me a cookie. Chocolate chip."

Evan grinned.

"I'd never forget a woman's chocolate."

As amazing as she was making Evan feel, he was about to jump out of his skin from the physical contact. Not to mention the level of tension rose exponentially after Teyla and Sheppard had left.

"Relax, Evan," she spoke up. "This is supposed to be calming. You're tensing up."

Any other man would be enjoying being in his position. Truth was, the more time they spent together, the more he felt for her.

The problem is he still hadn't confessed to her the truth. Evan discovered the coded file on Cassie, but easily found his way around it now that he had discovered her last name. He spent an hour behind closed doors reading everything he could about her from old SGC files in the database.

It wasn't smart. When she found out, there was a strong possibility she'd feel betrayed. But he knew her well enough now to know she was insecure about how others perceived her.

Her birth origin did not matter to him. He only cared about her. And based on Colonel Carter's talk with him off-world, Cassie had dealt with people in the past intimidated by her.

He couldn't imagine how she made it through hiding the truth growing up on Earth all these years. It boggled his mind. Elementary school through college. Co-workers. The list went on. How many times did she have to lie about her past?

"Sleeping?" she murmured, bending down to check his eyes.

"Relaxing," he lied, then turned his head. "Thanks. I can barely feel it now."

"You're welcome," she said, then telling him she was finished. She turned her back on him, but not before he caught her taking a deep, unsteady breath.

He knew she felt something as well. Evan stood, ready to somehow start the conversation.

"Come back daily until it's better," she instructed him, obviously looking around for something to do to occupy herself.

Now would be the perfect time to make his confession.

"Cass, we need to-"

Two men, instead, walked in, making them both race back to reality.

"I'll be back in a few," he said, making her confused. "With your food."

"Right," she said, then turning to her two new patients.


	12. Chapter 12

Evan sat in the jumper, greeting both Sam and Cassandra as they entered and took their seats.

"I think about twenty people stopped me on the way here," Cassandra muttered. "Can't a girl wear a tank and shorts without getting questioned for it?"

Samantha smiled at the girl's complaints.

"You're lucky that's what you had on hand at the SGC in your luggage," she muttered. "I had a sundress. Wearing one off duty on Earth is one thing. Walking through the halls is another."

"You look pretty, Sam," Cassie told her. "McKay claims the temp will be in the 80's while were there. Where's Jen, by the way?"

"Coming," she rushed by, dresses also in a sun dress and a bag. "I just wanted to grab sun screen."

"I almost thought you forgot," Lorne said, closing the hatch and powering up the jumper.

Jennifer got an annoyed look on her face.

"A certain Colonel wouldn't have allowed it. The man needs more work thrown his way, Lorne. He's becoming a nuisance."

Evan caught Cassie and Sam exchange an amused look.

"I'll get right on that," Evan assured her. "With Sheppard actually doing paperwork occasionally in his down time, it's kinda challenging to delegate that to him. However, I predict that will not last much longer."

"He meets with Sheppard daily," she continued, "but makes sure to poke his head in my office to rope me into something. Range time. Self-defense training. Sheppard has him run through the new recruit paperwork with me. He's so different than Sheppard."

"Now that the recovery stage is over," Lorne assured her, "missions will pick up. Or some of us are gone, he'll be holding down the fort. But truthfully, you needed that training, Keller."

Turning, he earned a warning look from Cassie.

"Well, she did."

"Cameron's just a caring type of guy, Jen," Carter explained. "He's always been a charming Southern boy. But he did bring up the fact that with your schedule, trainings have been difficult. It was one of the things he brought up in a meeting. And seeing how you're off-world more than we would like, it was a good call."

Jennifer scowled.

"He doesn't have to be such a nag, though," she scoffed.

"I thought you liked him," Evan pointed out. "You eat with him every day. You talk to him more than anyone lately."

Struggling to reply to the comment, Jennifer just remained silent.

"Speaking of lunches," Cassie piped up. "Jack's been pretty scarce. And when he's around, he's been a little cranky. What's going on with him?"

Carter remained silent, which meant she knew the reason.

"Right," Cassie drawled. "Alright then. Evan, what are you up to today?"

"Besides the escort to the mainland, I have a meeting with Sheppard to prep for two upcoming missions and go over military scheduling. With the new recruits, we need to add them into rotation, giving some of the guys some off- time. McKay's meeting with him now on handling the scientists schedules."

"Don't have too much fun," Cassie laughed. "Wow, now that is a beautiful sight. As much as you fought taking time off Jen, I think you will end up thanking Cam once your toes hit that sand. Major, is there anything more relaxing than soaking up the sun?"

Evan grinned.

"You're asking a California boy," Carter pointed out.

"You should've brought your easel, Ev," Cassie suddenly said. "You could've crashed our girl thing."

Evan set down the jumper, shaking his head.

"No, thanks," he said. "I'll get some time in tonight. My meetings only go through the morning. After I pick you three up, I'll grab dinner and spend the rest of the night relaxing. Swing by if you want, Cass. The usual spot. We can even grab dinner first."

Helping them each out of the jumper, he watched them walk away. He could see how much all three of them needed time away from the city.

* * *

"Swing by later, Cass," Jennifer deepened her voice. "I'll have a romantic moonlight painting session prepared for you after we dine together."

Cassie swatted at Jen, laughing and turning red.

"Stop," she rolled her eyes. "We're not like that."

"Oh, please," Sam argued. "You're smart, Cass. And you can't do much better. He's a solid man."

Cassie's embarrassment continued as Jennifer picked up on the conversation.

"Evan Lorne is one of the most kind, genuine, real military men we have," she added. "Not to mention very easy on the eyes. Which I didn't need to tell you, unless I need to administer a vision test on you. He's moving too slow, though. And with all the men coming to you now, he's taking a risk of missing his chance."

Setting out her blanket, a red-faced Cassie plopped on her stomach and accepted the bottle of sunscreen Jennifer handed her.

"Colonel Mitchell," Cassie slyly began to change the topic, "is hot. And he's obviously taken on the duty of watching out for you. Nothing bugs the man. Well, I did hear a rumor from one of Lorne's men."

Cassie paused until Jennifer finally told her to continue.

"One of the new guys said he woudn't mind any injuries brought on him by Ronon," Cassie reported. "He told his buddies that with a doctor as good looking as Atlantis' CMO, he wouldn't mind being a regular."

"He did not," Jennifer said.

"He did," Cassie laughed. "And, a certain Colonel overhead, pulled the man aside, and gave him a heated lecture. Sam, have you ever seen Cam angry?"

"Rarely," Sam provided, stretching on her own blanket.

Jennifer propped her head up.

"Fine, he's one of the good ones. And he didn't mind when I had to pause to puke over a balcony after losing a patient..."

"What?" both of the other women asked.

"He caught me at a bad moment," Jen recalled. "Honestly, he helped me pull it together. We both talked for awhile afterward. In this line of work, I feel like we only scratch the surface of our thoughts in our conversations. We had a real conversation. Which was odd, considering he'd only been on Atlantis for a short time. He's easy to talk to."

"There's a difference between being a caring coworker and having a real connection, Jen," Samantha reasoned with her. "I know him enough to know the difference."

"I," Jennifer switched topics, "think men just mess things up. Who needs them?"

Samantha readily lifted up her bottle of water while stretched out on her back.

"Amen, sister."

"Oh come on, Sam," Cassie argued. "You and Jack are destined to be together."

"Not going to happen, Cass," Samantha firmly told her.

Jennifer watched Sam look away, looking upset. Shaking her head at Cassandra, she slowly sat up.

"Samantha," Jennifer began. "What is said on the beach, stays on the beach. Do you want to talk about it?"

Samantha sighed, then put her knees up in frustration.

"We're both idiots," Samantha said. "The job took over our lives. I'd make the same decision if I had to do it over again, because we did good work. For the planet, for others living in the galaxy, and for a thousand more reasons. But working with him almost every day for all these years..."

She took a swig of water, looking upset.

"Sam," Cassie cautiously said, looking apologetic. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No," Sam tried to smile, waving away her apology. "It's fine. I just had an argument with him a few days ago. Actually, it wasn't really a verbal argument. More like we were in the same room together and you could barely breathe without feeling the emotions between us."

"It's never came up, after all these years?" Jennifer asked.

"It did," Samantha recalled the time when an alien device detected there was more to a mission than they had reported. And the time she went to his home, prepared to talk to him about their feelings, only to arrive as he was entertaining another woman.

Both sympathetically groaned.

"Crappy timing," Samantha agreed. "But between the timing and the regulations, it's never going to happen."

"Sam," Cassie chastised her. "Don't say that."

"Both of you need to learn from my mistakes," Samantha warned them. "Don't wait until it's too late to try. Lorne's one of a kind, Cass. And Cam's a good guy, Jen. And I can tell he cares for you."

"He cares about everyone," Jennifer sighed. "He doesn't think that way toward me."

"Yes, he does," Sam corrected her. "But he's not confident sometimes. On the job, he is, but with things like this, he's like a teenage boy."

"Maybe our genius doctor needs to make the first move," Cassie prompted her.

Horrified, Jennifer turned sides and laughed.

"This girl does not make the first move," she declared. "Ever."

The women laughed, all agreeing to banish any more talk on men and enjoy the next few hours.

* * *

"We need to discuss the mission to the world with potential medical advances," Sheppard said, finally sitting somewhat comfortable in a regular chair in a meeting room with Evan, Cameron, O'Neill, and Wolsey. "Postponing this one is going to irk every scientist and medical doctor."

Woolsey asked how many and which personnel would be assigned to the mission.

"McKay can't get away still," Sheppard began. "We're going to have to go with Keller. Lorne, I need you on this one."

"That's for sure," Evan assured him.

"Count me in," Cameron added, then caught himself. "Sorry, I need to remember this area is your lead."

"I already had you in mind," Sheppard said. "Keller's going to have to be our only medical. If I go and add additional doctors and nurses, it's going to be risky."

"Cassandra is solid off-world," Cameron reasoned. "She's gone twice now. Both time reports come in that she's been a benefit to the group. Cass has studied Atlantis technology with Keller in the past few months. She's also well-trained on the range and in self-defense."

"She has no combat training," O'Neill threw in. "As much as I hate seeing the girl off-world, I know she's enjoyed it. But use caution. Just because Teal'c gave her a few years of occasional training, doesn't mean she's military trained."

"Colonel Carter will go," O'Neill said, obviously not keen on the idea. "That'll give you three military and two civilians."

"You should come, sir," Lorne suddenly suggested. "Some of this technology may be similar to what they found on Earth. You haven't been off-world yet and it'll give us an even number."

Woolsey agreed, satisfied both Sheppard and Caldwell could handle the city without them for 24 hours, as long as they kept Ronon behind.

"It's like SG-1 reborn," Cam declared. "Well, Teal'c, Vala, and Danny are missing, but still."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Sheppard said, noting supplies and schedules needing to be cleared for the trip. "You set out next week."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dr. Keller," Marie stopped her as she emerged from her office. "How was your morning off?"

Jennifer had just walked in and was beginning an unusually short shift by gathering notes from earlier that day.

"Nice," Jennifer responded. "I caught up on emails to back home. My dad recently returned home from an extended stay with his family, so he sent a rather large email. It was good to hear from home."

Marie smiled as she finished updating a file.

"How was the morning shift? Quiet, I hope?"

"Mostly," Marie answered. "We did have a new patient. Dr. Crowly admitted Colonel Mitchell a few hours ago for observation. He was released minutes ago."

Jennifer swung her head up immediately from her tablet.

"Cam?" she asked. "Why didn't anyone call me?"

As soon as the question left her lips, Jennifer reddened.

"Nothing serious?" Jennifer quickly asked. "Sorry, we just saw each other last night for a run."

Marie nodded, but Jennifer didn't miss the look that passed over her face.

"Mitchell has that dreaded 'Pegasus flu,'" Marie informed her. "He said he felt dizzy in the middle of the night, but chalked it up to overdoing it yesterday during a training session. In the morning, he had lost all energy and felt chilled. Dr. Crowly ran a panel on him and confirmed it."

"Good," Jennifer nodded, tapping on Cam's file on the tablet and scanning the results. "Unfortunately, Crowly was correct. How's he feeling now?"

"Achy, restless, tired, and miserable," Marie sent her a look. "All at the same time. His plan was to sleep it off in his room."

Jennifer shook her head.

"You and I both caught it," she remembered. "It's not fun, but at least it's a quick virus. Did anyone else new come in?"

Marie went over the previous hours, noting those who came and left. The rest had been routine check ups or appointments with Cassandra.

"I'll swing by later," she casually said, "just to check up on him. In the mean time, you need to leave. Get out before the appointments start walking in and I recruit you to help."

Her colleague, and friend, smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she locked her tablet and picked up her belongings. "I have a date with Mr. Darcy tonight."

Jennifer grinned.

"Jane Austin again?"

Marie sighed.

"It never gets old," she said. "Swing by tonight if you feel up to it. A few of us are watching the Collin Firth version. Well, at least part of it. It's impossible to watch the entire mini series in one night."

Jennifer chuckled.

The next few hours were a blur. Two sparring incidents, four check ups, an hour of administrative paperwork, and one offer for a date tonight. She'd declined the potential suitor, despite the shock of the nurses on staff, claiming to need a quiet night and early turn in.

She glanced at the clock, then finished the work in front of her.

* * *

As soon as Jennifer finished her shift, she made her way to the mess hall. She reached out for two trays, placed them on top of one another, then filled up the top tray with items that would possibly appeal to her patient.

Her patient. Running partner. Occasional nag when he saw a lack of her training. Patient listener. And a friend.

And some time during his temporary, possibly turning permanent, visit to Atlantis, she didn't deny the connection they had together.

Jen didn't talk about it to anyone, except for the gentle teasing coming from Carter and Cassandra. If they saw the sparks, she was sure others did as well.

She wasn't sure, however, what to do about it. Or if she wanted to do anything about it.

Single life was preferable in her job position and situation. Jennifer didn't feel she had the time for a serious relationship. She certainly had little to no experience, other than a few brief relationships after residency life calmed down a few years ago. Even then, the relationships felt superficial. The two former men in her life never made the deep connection she'd want in a serious relationship. They never took the time to really dig deep.

On the other hand, did she really allow them in? Being one of the top medical female students, then making impressions during her residency, she always felt the need to prove herself and perform perfectly. For some men, it intimated them. For the two that did make their way into her life, it satisfied them to link themselves to her. Whether it was for professional gain or sincere enjoyment of being in a committed relationship with another who shared their passion, she was never sure. Did her lack of trust in their sincerity prevent her from forming a strong connection. To them? In the end, both men, however, never made her feel like the man on her mind tonight.

She paused, pretending to debate between blue or cherry Jello. It was absurd to even think about a potential relationship with a certain Colonel. Yes, they spent time together. But he also had forced others in the infirmary to beef up their defense skills. He ran with Lorne and Ronon sometimes.

Jennifer was the first to admit that entertaining deeper feelings for the man may end up in a painful ending. She didn't think he felt anything for her beyond a companionable colleague.

Deciding to push the thoughts in the back of her mind, she exited the mess and headed toward Cameron's quarters.

* * *

Cameron stood under the spray of the shower. He lingered because it felt too good but at the same time, he wasn't quite sure if his body would obey any directions he sent it to move.

He ached. His throat burned. And his head felt like it suffered a hangover times twenty.

He was sick of laying down. Cameron didn't have a good night sleep, courtesy of the virus settling in, and then a half day stay in the infirmary on the hideously uncomfortable hospital bed. He felt the need to stand longer. But truth be told, he knew he wasn't going to physically last staying vertical much longer.

Cam heard bells chiming in his head. Great, now he was envisioning a marching band proceeding between his temples.

"Cam?" someone called out to him.

He paused, cocking his head to one side. Was he hearing things now?

He groaned.

"Cam, it's Jen." The voice persisted through the door. "Tell me you're okay or I'm coming in."

Cameron swore, attempting to fumble at the shower handles.

"I'm fine," he called out, then leaned against the wall. "Other than feeling like I'm dying."

He didn't hear her for a moment. He knew her well enough now to know she was debating going into doctor mode and charging in.

"Give me a minute," Cam finally said. "My brain is fighting a battle and my body is winning. It hurts to move."

"Do you have clothes in there, or am I going to get a show?"

He chuckled, despite being in discomfort.

"I have shorts," he assured her. "So you're only going to get half of one."

He forced himself out of the stall, then towel dried his body off as best as he could without whimpering. Since he had company, especially since who the company was, he paused to add a swipe of deodorant, managed to comb his hair, but then gave up.

Almost turning to go out, he swore.

Shorts. Seriously, he about made a fool of himself in front of her again. Not like she hadn't seen her share of body parts, being a doctor on top of being the CMO.

Frowning, he decided he didn't want to think about that. In fact, he wasn't sure at all what to think about the woman standing on the other side of the door.

Jennifer Keller was the total package. Brilliant, cute, and fun to be with at the same time- which should be illegal- caring, and someone he thought about more than he was wiling to admit.

The woman was way out of his league. She'd be better off paired up with another brilliant mind. A scientist. McKay? No, he grimaced. She needed someone who had more time the spend with her. Another doctor, maybe.

"Cam?" she called out again. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Help pairing her up with someone?

No. Wait, she was asking about him.

He swore. He was officially losing it. And it all of it wasn't due to this insane Pegasus virus.

"Trying to remember how to put on my shorts," he sighed, knowing it made him sound like an idiot.

"Do you need help?"

"God, no," he breathed. Not from you.

"You get two more minutes," she warned him in her serious CMO voice. "Then I'm coming in."

Feeling motivated, he finally was able to lift each leg.

"Success," he announced. He ran the towel one more time along his hair, then groaning when he had to re-comb his hair, he finally opened the door after placing the towel and clothes in his hamper.

Jennifer was instantly in arms reach.

She looked perfect. He knew she had just come off a short infirmary shift, mostly to give Marie relief and catching up on paperwork. The infirmary had been quiet enough that Marie informed him of the day. Jen had taken off her lab coat, but was still in uniform.

It made him wonder why she was here- out of professional concern for him or as a worried friend.

A wave of misery washed over him.

"Cam, you're white as a sheet," she warned him, wrapping her arms around his still damp shirtless self. "Ugh, and still wet."

"Hey," he murmured. "You interrupted my shower. Feel glad I was able to manage the shorts."

"Crowly should've kept you," Jennifer muttered, trying to manage his weight. "You're in rough shape. When's the last time you've had ibuprofen?"

Cameron struggled to remember.

"Never mind, I'll radio the infirmary on my way to get my stuff."

It wasn't pretty, but with her help, he made it to the bed. He insisted on sitting, since laying down made him even more dizzy and he was just plain sick of it.

Immediately, Jennifer began checking his pulse with her hand, giving him a stern look when he tried to tell her not to worry. She proceeded to check his forehead with her hand, then sat next to him to feel his glands.

"Not like it matters now, but isn't there a chance you could catch this?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"I recently had it," she said, then turned on her communicator to talk with the infirmary. "I'm thinking about admitting you. Your temp is elevated again. You can barely stand."

"I stood," he defensively said. "And showered."

She gave her another one of those CMO looks.

"All right, I probably would've face-planted had you not broke into my room. Which by the way, how-"

"I overrode your code," she said, standing. "Only a few of us have the ability."

"Good to know," he finally gave up on sitting and sank down onto his pillow.

Jennifer stood, looking indecisive.

"I'm not going back to the infirmary," he informed her.

She read the emotions on his face, then her face softened.

"I brought us food," Jennifer remembered, nodding to the table. "Can you eat?"

Cameron thought about it.

"Bread," he said. "I eat carbs when I'm sick. A lot of them."

Jennifer finally broke a smile, instructing him to sit up while she propped him up.

"Here's a roll," she passed to him. "Don't choke on it while I'm gone."

"You're leaving?" Cameron asked, sounding desperately disappointed.

"Just to get my medical bag," she said. "And drinks for us."

"I get alcohol?" he joked, feeling a bit more lively now that he was eating.

"Sadly, no," she laughed. "But I may need some after dealing with you tonight."

Cameron smiled at the prospect of her coming back.

"You don't have to check on me," he said. "It's your night off. Do something fun."

"Oddly enough, sitting with you sounds better than a Jane Austin movie night with Marie or a date with Sergeant Kernan. I declined both. I'll be back in twenty. Try to eat some soup."

Frowning, and not just over the prospect of eating soup, he watched her go.

Sergeant Kernan? The newer guy with a thing for explosives?

He stewed about that until she returned.

* * *

True to her word, she returned with several bottles of water to stock in his mini fridge, a medical bag, and held a few DVD cases.

And, she'd changed into black jogging capri's, a fitted tank top, and pulled her hair down.

"Gee, you didn't need to get all fancy for me," he grinned, looking at her from bare feet in her flip flops to her freshly washed face.

"I figure you've seen me at my worst, between running, puking, and crying," she shrugged. "And since I'm acting as a personal on call doctor for you, no complaining. Now, sit up."

"Yes, ma'am," he obeyed, feeling a bit stronger since eating. "Food was good. I left the rest for you. Thanks."

She looked happy he ate, but continued her medical exam.

Now that he was thinking clearer, he couldn't help studying her as she listened to his heart, rechecked his temperature with her hand, then inserted the thermometer into his mouth. Truth was, she looked incredibly tempting.

"It went down," she confirmed. "It was probably elevated from your shower. Just keep the fluids up."

"You smell a little like coconuts," he sniffed.

Jennifer looked at him warily, as if she was suddenly aware of how odd it was to be examining him in his quarters. And he'd forgot to grab a t-shirt.

"Coconut oil, the kind that goes gooey in heat," she said, turning. "I hate synthetic moisturizers."

"Are you really taking pity on me and staying?" he deliberately tried to pin her down to stay.

Jennifer nodded, picking up the tray of food and eating her sandwich.

"I brought a few movies," she indicated on the table. "All action. No chick flicks. You can thank me by not nagging me into another training this week since I'm skipping girl night and a date for you."

"Kernan can be a hot-head," he assured her. "You're better off here."

"My nurses thought I was nuts," she muttered, taking some water. "Surprisingly, you get asked out a lot in the infirmary."

And it has nothing to do with your looks and smile, he thought.

He suddenly needed to change the topic.

"You pick," he insisted. "There's an extra pillow up in the closet."

She finished her meal, popped in the movie, then pulled down the pillow as well as a blanket onto the oversized chair.

"Cold? he asked.

"No," she wrapped it around her. "I have this thing with being wrapped up in a fluffy blanket when watching a movie. If I fall asleep and you need me, just throw a pillow my way. Don't try getting up."

"Uh, are you planning on bunking here tonight?"

Jennifer didn't turn from the small TV mounted on his dresser.

"Worried about your reputation, Cam?"

He grinned.

"Thanks," he said, reaching over for her hand. "I really do appreciate it. And you."

"No nagging this week," she reminded him, squeezing his hand, then settled further into her cocoon of a blanket.

* * *

The next morning, after she checked on her softly snoring yet adorable looking patient, she was satisfied he was on his way to recovery. Thankfully, the virus didn't last longer than two days.

Upon opening his door, she swallowed a shriek as Sheppard stood in front of her, hand posed to knock.

"Uh," he managed, steadying her with his good arm. "Keller."

Walking past him and closing the door, she tried to look calm. But in her mind, she could read the man's thoughts perfectly.

 _Right_ , she thought. _As if he'd even think it could possibly happen. SG-1's team leader and her?_

"He's better this morning," she said as evenly as possible. "I almost admitted him last night, but he ended up doing okay."

"Right," Sheppard said, also attempting to look as if it wasn't odd she was retreating from his quarters, looking obvious she'd slept there.

She finally gave in to the pretense.

"He's not a fan of the infirmary. When he's a patient, at least."

Sheppard's eyes blinked.

"Oh, right," he connected the man's extensive injury to the dislike of being kept in a hospital setting. Then he looked concerned, even annoyed.

"Look, in the past, you've been overworked. He shouldn't have-"

"He didn't," Jennifer assured Sheppard, touched he came to her defense unnecessarily. "I initiated it. He's a friend. And he helped me through a rough patch. I was returning the favor."

Satisfied with her answer, awkwardly nodded, walking with her down the hallway.

"Well, on the bright side," he said. "He'll probably keep off your case for a few days. Mitchell appears to be on mission to get your training up to date."

Jennifer gave him an annoyed look.

"It was definitely discussed. He promised to ease off."

"Yeah, well," Sheppard winced. "He had a point. And after the last attack, more training and range time will benefit everyone around here. Even military. Ronon and Lorne have really beefed up their sessions with military. So, keep up on it. Unfortunately, we need your brain, expertise, and possibly bringing out Lara Croft in you."

She snickered.


	14. Chapter 14

Stepping out of the shower, Samantha quickly dried herself off. Her hair had grown quite a bit in the last few years, but she still appreciated the fact it could dry itself in a short amount of time.

She slipped on a tank top and shorts, eager to go over data Rodney had handed her earlier that day.

The minute she sat down on the bed, a knock sounded on her door.

"Seriously?" she asked to herself, exasperated.

Trudging up to get it, she knew only those close to her would be waiting on the other side. Anything official would've came through her com. Almost opening without asking, she paused and called out.

"It's me," she heard Jack's voice come from the other side.

Her eyes closed for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Jack's eyes immediately went from amusement to seriousness as he scanned her wardrobe.

"Sorry," he said, bringing his eyes back on her face. "I know it's late."

"I wasn't sleeping," she sat, opening it wider and waiting for him to pass through the doorway. "Just reading. What's up?"

He stood awkwardly, with his hands dug down deep in his pockets.

"Oh," he slowly drew out, thinking about it. "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a stroll with me."

"Now?" she asked unnecessarily. Truth be told, he looked nervous. Trusting he needed someone to talk to, she readily agreed. "Yeah, sure."

Pulling on a zip up sweatshirt, she warily watched as his eyes curiously scanned the room.

"Is anything wrong?"

Jack pulled himself back to her, then quickly swung around.

"Depends on your definition of wrong," he muttered. "Are you sure you'll be warm enough? It's a little chilly."

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "The shower was hot."

They made their way through the living quarters area, greeting individuals who passed their way. She noticed Jack giving a few Marines a look. When it happened a second time, she questioned him.

"What is your problem?"

He turned her to the direction of a balcony, looking eager to get away from the steady flow of those still wandering the halls.

"Next time, change into pants, Sam. Long, baggy pants."

It took a few seconds to comprehend the meaning behind his words. Then once she got it, she rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt any of them were checking out my pale, ghostlike legs," Sam said.

Jack gave her a look and scowled.

"Think again."

"Jack," she started, giving him a look of exasperation. "What in the world is going on with you?"

"I don't like jar heads disrespecting my teammate," he shot back, then sighed. "Former team mate. Are we still a team? Everything kinda fell a part for awhile."

Samantha continued walking, waiting for his nonsensical rambling to stop.

"I'm nervous," he finally confessed, learning against the balcony edge. "Let me try and do this without making a moron of myself. So far, I feel like an absolute fool."

"You're not a fool, Jack," Samantha smiled, feeling a bit sorry for him. "Look, the other day, when we talked- we didn't leave on great terms. For my part, I apologize. I don't know what got into me."

"Don't apologize," Jack said. "It motivated me to move up my time table."

"Time table?" she asked, confused. "You don't do time tables."

"Verbally, no," he agreed. "Sometimes, my brain does come up with plans, Sam."

"Your brain is smarter than you let on."

"Not like yours," he pointed out. "But yes, I do surprise even myself at times."

He turned again, watching the waves gently roll into the city.

"Sam, I made a deal before I left," Jack confessed, turning to look in her direction. "When Landry asked me to go, I refused. I didn't think you needed me here. Atlantis was your thing for awhile. Now that we're here of course, I see how tied up you've been with the brains. But then, he dangled an offer I couldn't refuse."

Feeling apprehension, she watched him carefully as he went on.

"I'm officially retired on paper," Jack revealed to her. "Landry said in terms of my serving on Atlantis, the paperwork wouldn't be finalized until we were here for a few months. As far as he was concerned, I'm still active in terms of holding a ranking officer's position until it's sent to Atlantis. But back on Earth, I'm a civilian probably by this time."

Samantha felt her breath leave her body.

"I-" she began, then closed her eyes, processing the words. Emotions flickered over her face. Shock. Confusion. Irritation. Then back to shock.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Jack thought about it.

"I don't know," he said. "Nerves? Waiting for the right time?"

A wave of thoughts hit her, making her sag against the balcony.

"You've always been a part of the program," she stated. "And now, this is it."

"Well..." he cocked his head side to side. "I kinda made another deal with the IOA."

Samantha's eyes widened.

"Did you just say what I think you said? You made a deal with the IOA?"

Jack chuckled.

"Yes, Sam, I did," he said. "Trust me, I felt a little like selling my soul to the devil at first, but it turns out they play nice when they get a chance to have their way. They've hated me for years, but because of my track record, SG-1's record, and my rank, I've avoided being fired. But they were scared when word got out that I was done completely. So... A compromise was made. They're wanting me to serve as an expert civilian consultant. Everyone agreed I have the experience as SG1's lead to offer military advice to the SGC or to Atlantis. But I'll have no authority, no rank. I just get to throw in my two cents when needed. And I get paid a little for it."

"Wait," she stopped him, shaking her head. "Civilian consultant? And you said at the SGC or Atlantis?"

Jack looked apprehensively out at the water.

"I took a gamble," he confessed. "I told them I needed time to decide on which location."

"A gamble on what?" she asked, walking to close the gap between the both of them and forcing him to look at her.

"You."

Stunned, she looked up at him blankly. But then she saw his eyes. Samantha rocked back on her heels. His thoughts were not hard to guess.

"First, I was hoping you would take a chance on us. Secondly, Sam, you love it here," he explained. "I didn't give them an answer yet because I wanted to see where you wanted to be stationed... on the chance your feelings for me were the same as mine."

All words left Samantha. She couldn't stop starring at the man in front of her. Finally, she swallowed and asked the question.

"Why? Why this long? Why did you wait?"

Jack turned to her.

"Sam, I've never been a rule follower," he explained, his eyes focused on her. "But you are. Well, not always. Take Cass."

"Special circumstance," she waved him off.

"Right," he said. "But I held back on breaking a rule that would've personally made me happy."

He reached down and took hold of her hands.

"Sam, I've felt this way for you for years," he confessed. "I think you've known."

Her eyes began to fill as she struggled to gain her composure.

"You didn't say it," she whispered. "I saw it in your eyes, but you never said it. Except when we were withholding our feelings and were forced to admit it back at the SGC."

"I know," he scowled. "I did it for you. And it wasn't easy."

Her mind swirled, until Sam realized the answer.

"You didn't want to hurt my career," she realized, closing her eyes. "All of these years, serving as my CO..."

"Regs would have never allowed it," Jack finished for her. "And when I realized it, I knew if I changed positions, I wouldn't be able to be with you as much. And keep you safe. Which, at times, I admit it went the other way around."

Feeling emotional, she pulled back from him, processing the conversation in her mind.

"I came to your house," she recalled, closing her eyes at the memory while a tear trickled down her face. "After Pete. I came and you were with another woman."

Jack nodded.

"I remember. Do you know how hard it was to jump down, grab you, and leave her that very moment? Sam, no woman ever meant anything to me after I met you."

Samantha couldn't hold back her tears.

"It made me feel like a jerk and a responsible adult at the same time. It's hard to explain. I don't feel like a hero or anything," he said. "It wasn't an easy choice to make. There were so many times I knew you felt the same. But I didn't want things to change even if it meant we could be together."

Samantha turned to him.

"You could've asked me," she pointed out.

"I could've," he agreed. "But if you would've chose us, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you faced regrets later on."

Deep down, she understood his reasons.

"Look," he started out. "I didn't expect you to jump for joy or much of anything. Right now, I don't know what your next career move is."

"Home," Samantha turned to him. "After I'm done here, I want to go home. I want to be involved in the program still, but not on a team."

Jack waited for her to go on.

"Okay," he stretched out the words. "And the part about us?"

Samantha leveled him with a look.

"I want to get married," Samantha lifted her chin up a fraction.

Jack looked stunned, unbelieving the words coming from her.

"Samantha, you're the least impulsive woman I know," he warned. "You like plans. Long term plans. I think you should slow down."

"No," she firmly told him. "Too many years have gone by, Jack. Too many. I am done sacrificing our happiness."

She grabbed his hands, pulled them apart, and enveloped them around her.

"Technically, this is not against regs anymore," she muttered. "And we have some lost time to make up for."

Jack grinned, his joy spreading across his face.

"I expected some yelling. Some arguing. And a lot of groveling on my part."

Samantha placed her hands behind his neck, pulling him down.

"You'll still get that, Jack," she assured him. "But right now, I'd rather do this."

She stood up, reaching for his lips. And when they finally kissed, her heart began pounding. Once Jack got over the shock of the connection, he brought her closer against himself and deepened the kiss. And as much as she was saddened on how many years it took to get to this point, she felt satisfied it was worth every second of the journey.

"Jack," she broke away, catching her breath as caution came over her. "We could easily be giving someone a show up here."

Jacks eyes narrowed, looking across at a nearby balcony.

"And in those shorts, you're going to draw too many looks from those empty headed Marines on the way back."

Samantha brought him back to the doorway, unable to resist when his lips descended again.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this out in the open," she pointed out, but at the same time, not stopping.

"A transmission is coming through tomorrow," Jack confessed. "My status will be public knowledge. Until then, you probably shouldn't be seen with me. Like this."

"Really?" Sam answered, disregarding his warning. "Tomorrow?"

Jack sighed.

"We should probably act like responsible members of the Air Force for one more day."

Samantha looked at him, shaking her head.

"Typically, I would agree," she said, pulling him back into the city. "But for once, I don't. Follow me, General."

Jack's face light up, allowing himself to be pulled with the woman who had stolen his heart.

* * *

Cassandra was exhausted from the day. Her only thoughts centered around her extremely comfy pajamas and setting her alarm, which she finally got the hang of, an extra hour later due to a cancellation the following morning.

Her eyes felt heavy as she reached the living quarters. Turning in the hallway, she saw a couple moving ahead of her holding hands.

Narrowing her eyes, she sucked in her breath.

Jack and Samantha?

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the other side of the hallway. Seeing it was Evan, she panicked, put her finger over her mouth as soon as he rounded the corner, and then pushed him against the wall.

Immediately, he reached for his sidearm and he began to manuever her behind him.

"No," she whispered, leaning into him, forcing him to stand still. "Nothing's wrong. I'll explain in a minute. Just be quiet."

His face looked comical. One moment, he was in full millitary mode. The next, he looked confused and a little amused.

He wore an Air Force t-shirt and military issue pants. Because she was a bit chilled, she welcomed the warmth of his body as she stood a bit awkwardly against him. It was beginning to be quite obvious to her that she had a thing for the man she was currently holding hostage in the hall.

 _Of all the people to cross this path tonight,_ she thought.

Cassie sent him a look to stay put, leaned back to look down the hall, then immediately covered her mouth in gleeful shock and pulled herself back against him. Her two favorite people were making out in the hallway.

"Be quiet and don't move," she muttered under her breath, unable to comprehend what she just saw.

Evan, however, looked more amused than confused at this point.

"Not that I'm complaining," he whispered into her ear. "But who is down there?"

Cassie shook her head.

"I don't want to say."

Instead of questioning her, he steadied her by putting his one hand on her shoulder and the other at her waist.

She looked up at him, cautiously.

"Thanks," she whispered. "For not asking. I know this looks rediculous."

Evan lips twitched.

"I've come to the point in my life that when a beautiful woman checks me against a wall, it's smarter not to demand answers."

Cassie reddened.

Lorne stilled, looking at her.

"Someone's coming."

Her eyes widened. Slipping past him, she glanced around the corner where they were standing and saw two of Evan's team approaching them.

"It's just Kyle and James," she whispered, then inched around the corner.

Immediately, his hand grabbed her, pulling her around him.

"Never," he whispered, "sneak up on military. I'll get them."

Evan walked around the corner, held his hands to his lips, then pointed at follow him.

He would've laughed at their reactions, but Cassie would probably kill him. She glared at them to behave, then motioned for them to wait against the wall.

"What are we doing?" Kyle murmured, looking nervous, while James tried to peek around him.

"No," Cassie hissed, pushing him against the wall. "No interrupting."

James looked down at Cassie's arm across the three of them, then turned to Evan.

"Is she normally like this around you?"

Evan shook his head.

Kyle, however, obediently stood against the wall.

"Bro, when a gorgeous woman slams you against a wall, you go with it."

Evan smothered a snort, seeing Cassie's reaction.

After a few more moments, Cassie looked again down the hallway, grabbing Evan's hand to hold on to in case she had to get out of sight quickly, but she smiled when she heard a door close.

"We're clear," she announced as she let him go, then narrowed her eyes at all of them. "Not a word."

Kyle and James held up their hands.

"About what?" Kyle pointed out. "We didn't see anything. Except you guys sneaking around in the hallway."

"Dude, that came out wrong," James grinned. "You don't want to start any rumors about the boss man here."

"I believe you men have rounds to make," Evan gestured to them. "Go."

"Right," Kyle said, chuckling. "We'll leave you to... whatever you were doing."

Cassie couldn't help laughing at them, feeling euphoric about what she just saw.

"Care to share?" Evan asked, turning in the direction of her room.

"Nope," she answered gleefully.

Evan looked at her, amused how joyful she was.

"I wouldn't say anything," Evan said. "You can trust me with secrets."

Cassie knew she could, but because of the mess with regulations in the millitary, she didn't want to put him in the position to know about Sam and Jack as a couple.

"Let me guess," he began. "You saw a couple. Someone you'd be happy about. Woolsey and Marie?"

Cassie blanched.

"No," she sputtered, looking ill. "What the heck?"

Evan roared with laughter.

"So," he said, letting it go. "Keller said you were heading for your quarters. I thought I'd swing by and ask if you want to take a run?"

She felt fully awake now, so Cassie found herself agreeing. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself.

"I need to change," she said unnecessarily when they reached her door. "I'll just be a second."

The moment she closed her door, she found herself leaning against it. Cass could still feel the warmth from his arms. Although she never felt like she needed rescuing in her adult life, Cassie felt protected in his arms. And she felt like she belonged there.

"It won't work," she sighed. "Get it out of your head, Cassandra."

Quickly pulling on a t-shirt and running shorts, she kept her emotions in check on a certain major and instead tried to think about the long-awaited happiness of a particular General and good friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Gathering the team of six in the gate room, Cameron scanned the individuals and felt solid about the mission.

"We may not have Ronon, Sheppard, or McKay, but I feel like we have the cream of the crop today," he said to Lorne. "We even have the General and Sam. The band's kinda back. For me, at least."

Lorne nodded.

"Things have been running pretty smoothly off-world," he answered. "Well, since we scaled back after the Wraith attack and practically didn't step a foot through the gate."

Cameron chuckled.

"Optimism, Lorne," he reminded him.

His eyes settled on Jennifer, who was looking like she was mentally scrambling to decide whether she'd left something or not.

"Relax, doctor," he walked up to her. "I saw your lists. You checked and rechecked better than the man in the red suit."

Jen sighed.

"In Pegasus, I don't think one can ever be over-prepared," she stated, then turned toward the gate. "But I'm sure it's the same with Lam back home. Actually, has she gone on any off-world trips?"

Thinking for a moment, Cam turned to her and shook his head.

"One or two times, tops. I find it odd the the SGC doesn't send her out more," he confessed. "Yet Atlantis has you off-world at least 2-3 times a months."

Never connecting that, Jennifer made a face.

"Lucky girl," Jennifer muttered. "Sounds like she's smarter than me."

Cameron patted her back- well, her full pack she was wearing- and guided her toward the gate.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Jennifer bravely shook her head, feeling determined.

"Not really," she confessed. "More anxious. Curious, too. If the Ancients left medical technology on this planet, it could drastically change how we operate here."

Cameron looked at her, admiring her courage. He spotted her weapon, which he knew she now was well-trained to use as far as civilians went, and shook his head.

"You were not trained for this back on Earth," Cameron began, then backpedaled when he winced at how the words sounded aloud after seeing her face.

"Yeah, hence the added trainings."

"That's not a knock. It's a fact. You've received some training, but not years like us. What I'm trying to say- very badly, I may add- that I'm amazed at what you do here and off-world. We're asking you to do it all and then some. I bet your father, if he knew everything you've done, would be proud."

Looking slightly embarrassed at his words, she recovered and then begin to step forward with him as the gate was about to open.

"No, he'd have a heart attack," she finally admitted. "And probably ground me to my room. Forever."

Cameron grinned.

"I'd break you out," he assured her. "And bring Ronon, like a coward, to deal with your dad."

Jennifer laughed.

* * *

Once through the gate, the team paused to develop a plan.

"We should split into two groups," Jack announced. "Intel gave us two places to look."

Agreeing, they formed two groups. Sam, Jack, and Cassandra. Cameron, Evan, and Jennifer.

"Sir," Samantha spoke up, earning a look from Jack at the way she addressed him. "We need a check in time. While I agree two groups is efficient, we've had run ins with technology left behind by the Ancients."

"Good point, Carter," he returned back to her, earning a smirk from Samantha. "Mitchell, Lorne, check in is in two hours."

"Yes, sir," Mitchell agreed, turning their group to the direction on the second location.

"Is it me," Jack muttered under his breath, "or did Major Lorne just give Cass the 'you better stay with the group' look?"

Samantha looked at him, innocently.

"I don't know what you mean, Jack."

Jack scoffed.

"Why do I keep getting the feeling that this may end up a one way trip for her, at least for now?"

Samantha smiled.

"Keep your mouth shut and don't scare the man off," Samantha threatened in a low voice. "She's got enough insecurities without having a General looking out for her."

Both quickly changed the topic once Cassie made her way over to them.

"Onward?" she questioned them, looking a bit cheery at the both of them.

* * *

"I think we drew the lucky straw, Lorne," Cam joked, calling over to the man. "Should anything go wrong, how awesome is having the CMO on our team? We really should point out that Pegasus did something smart by training Jen to go on missions. Any time we've had medical issues in the field, we typically end up with patch jobs or nothing done at all."

Jennifer had to smile.

"See?" she spoke to Lorne. "And your team and SGA-1 call me jinxed. At least he appreciates me."

Lorne couldn't help but grin, sending Cameron a pointed look.

"Yes, he sure is appreciative."

Jennifer clearly didn't pick up the implication, but Cameron sure did.

"It's too bad Cass couldn't join in," Cameron pointed out. "Between her schooling and her mom, she's someone good to have on hand, too. Don't you agree, Major?"

Lorne smartly stayed silent.

Jennifer, however, gave them both a look.

"Either you guys are just weird," she stated, "or both of you have some sort of premonition that something is going to go wrong."

"Relax, Keller," Lorne assured her. "All will be well."

As soon as the words left his mouth, they heard a single click. In almost an instant, the three of them were on guard.

"What was that?" Cameron asked.

"It didn't sound natural," Jennifer pointed out.

They waited a few more minutes, but were not able to track the source of the noise.

"Maybe we're being paranoid," Lorne suggested.

"Let's move," Cameron cautiously walked onward.

The rest of the trek was made in silence. Even Jennifer kept a steady gaze in each direction, ready to spot anything that posed a risk.

"There," Lorne pointed to the both of them. Nearby, there destination awaited.

"McKay should really be here," Jennifer muttered in frustration. "I know the city is a priority, but I hope I don't miss anything."

"We've got lists and pictures of potential things to look for," Lorne reassured her. "At first, we were not going to have medical accompany us, but I think it was a good call."

"Famous last words, Lorne," Jennifer joked. "If I get kidnapped, I'm going to blame you."

"Eh, if you do, I think you know the routine by now."

Jennifer snorted while Cameron gave Lorne a look of irritation.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen, Major."

"It won't," Lorne assured him. "She's not with SGA-1."

"Ha!" Jennifer laughed more. "Wait until Sheppard hears that one."

"It's the truth," Lorne simply stated.

When they arrived at the facility, all of them paused while they visually checked it out. It looked like a greenhouse, but instead of plants inside, they could see various consoles and devices.

"Is it me, or does this seem a bit easy?" Lorne questioned.

Cameron nodded.

"Let's do a full check of the perimeter. Keller, I want your eyes checking things out as well. If anything looks off, let us know."

Fifteen minutes later, Cameron decided to try the front door. When it opened, he sighed.

"Not that I don't appreciate the ease, but this isn't right."

Lorne agreed.

"Okay, now who needs to take a drink of some optimism?" Jennifer set down her pack. "What's the call, boys? Go in or hike back to the gate?"

Both men looked at each other.

"Walking back with nothing kinda sucks," Cameron pointed out.

"And I don't see any visible threat," Lorne added. "Keller is way more obedient that the scientists when we give the orders not to touch anything."

"I'm going to have to touch some items," Keller reasoned. "But I'll do my best not to pull a Rodney."

"Don't even put it out there, doc," Lorne muttered, nodding at Cameron. "Your call. If you want my vote, I say go in."

Cameron looked at Jennifer seriously.

"Only touch what you need to touch," he ordered her. "One of us will be staying with you at all times. The other will stay by the door, watching outside."

Lorne volunteered for the door as Keller agreed to the terms.

Cameron followed Jennifer into the small facility, alert for anything that could possibly be dangerous.

"See anything we can take?"

Jennifer gave him a look.

"If you can afford to give me at least more than two seconds to look in peace, I'll be happy to let you know."

"Sorry."

While she looked, Cameron studied her. She looked different in the field. In the infirmary, she was full of confidence and every move held a purpose. He'd done his homework on her, as well as the rest of the department heads. Jennifer was not only was incredibly intelligent, but she also was cited to be a person who had good people and leadership skills. Woolsey noted in her file that she had become a vital part of the off-world missions.

On the field, she looked a bit hesitant at times. Especially without patients. It wasn't a bad thing, just interesting.

"Do you sleep?" Cameron randomly asked her. "Well, I saw you once sleep. But that doesn't count because you kept checking on me. Regularly, how many hours do you get?"

Jennifer shook her head, coming out of deep thought as she carefully documented and studied items.

"Excuse me? Should I expect to keep a log now? Or attend sleep trainings? Actually, that could be a fun training. Sign me up."

Cameron felt his face flush.

"I don't get it," he said. "How do you do this? I mean, you get pulled into the field for medical emergencies, missions like this one, train new staff, manage the staff, inventory, personally see patients, do life and death surgeries, the training I pestered you into... I guess it kind of hit me how much is on your plate. But you manage it all."

"Your lips to the IOA and SGC's ears," Jennifer muttered. "But to answer your question, I sleep, Cameron. Sometimes less than others, but I'm doing okay at the moment. I do have three doctors alongside me now, which is two more than last year. It's helped."

For the next several hours, Jennifer continued studying each item. Occasionally, she's pause to relay something of use to him. Several times, he was on the radio, checking the other team's progress.

"Sounds like the other facility is similar to this one," he told her at one point, handing her a power bar. "I know you're not a fan, but you need to eat."

Looking grateful, she took out a bottle of water and took a few minutes breather while she finished her meal.

"Overall, there's definitely items we could use. Some are small enough to return back with. Others we'd need to leave to McKay and Zelenka.

Jennifer paused on a particular item.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jennifer frowned.

"This is something interesting," she noted, putting away her bottle. "Not a fully charged ZPM, like McKay would enjoy, but I believe this is a device containing a hologram message from the Ancients."

 _Crap_ , Cameron thought.

"Lorne," he called over, asking to switch with him. "Check out something Dr. Keller found."

"You can call me Jen," she absently called over to him, "even in front of Lorne. But yes, I'd like his opinion on whether I should activate it."

Evan came through the door, passing Cameron.

"Lorne, I'm leaving the call to you. See what you think. Then start praying."

The Major looked hesitantly at the device.

"I wish these folks just stuck with pencil and paper."

Jennifer moved over, weighing the pros and cons of activating it. It was getting dark outside, making Cameron realize they had been there for nearly ten hours.

As soon as they finished and Lorne was about to make a call, both of them jumped back as the hologram materialized.

Cameron swore.

"Seriously, no warning guys?" he called over to them, still keeping an eye out.

"We didn't do anything," Jennifer shouted, backing away. "This is seriously creepy."

"Hello," the image of a man, clearly Ancient, spoke to the room. "Who are you?"

Lorne stood at attention, stepping in front of Jennifer.

"My name is Major Lorne," he called out to the man. "We also have a doctor and another man in this facility."

"And what do you seek?" the man didn't wait to question.

Lorne turned to Jennifer.

"Your turn."

Jennifer looked frightened, but pulled herself together.

"Medical technology," she tried to speak confidently. "We are newer to Pegasus. Sometimes I can't treat illnesses. We also seek more power to generate what technology we do posses."

"We're peaceful," Cameron added, shouting out from the door. "We traveled to Pegasus to learn more about our past."

The man turned in order to face all of them.

"You shall receive what you wish," he stated, shocking all of them. "However, you will need to pass a test first. It won't be easy. We want to know what's truly in your hearts. And how you act in the time of trial."

Cameron began arguing with the man.

"With respect, sir," he began. "I don't want any harm to come to us. How about an interview? That sounds more safe than the test."

The man ignored him.

"The rest of your companions will be tested as well," he finished. "I wish you all well."

Immediately, the connection dissapated.

"This," Jennifer sighed, "is not good."

* * *

"Head for the gate," O'Neill ordered through the radio.

Samantha took one last glance into the facility before joining Cassandra and Jack at the entrance.

"I have a bad feeling, guys," Cassandra warned, picking up the pace as they retraced their steps back to where they had first began.

"You and me both, kid," Jack said in a low voice.

Cassandra kept her eyes peeled for trouble.

"Did they answer back?

Jack nodded.

"Mitchell said they're almost there," he added. "They were closer. He said they got the same message from the hologram."

Within minutes, they rejoined the other group.

"General," Evan shook his head. "We have a problem."

She watched Evan retry to open a connection to the gate. Samantha stood next to him, setting down her bag while they talked through the problem.

"This," Jennifer sighed, "is one of the reasons why I dislike missions sometimes."

Feeling a lurch in her stomach, Cassie watched them, knowing there was nothing she could do to help.

"While they work," Jack came over with Cameron, "we need to be prepared if we have to stay."

Cameron scanned the immediate area.

"If," he began, "we don't figure this out, I see a decent place to set up camp over on the hill."

Jennifer looked like she accepted the fact they may be staying.

"We have enough power bars to last three days," she added. "Water for about two."

Cameron sent her a look of appreciation.

"You warned me," he muttered. "And here I thought our luck in Pegasus was extending longer."

Cassie felt helpless.

"Sorry," she said in frustration. "I feel like I have nothing to contribute. Well, unless someone sprains an ankle. Which in that case, Jen's more useful than me."

Jack smacked her shoulder lightly.

"Your instinct is sharper than most military I've served with," he lectured her. "Don't doubt yourself, Cass."

Feeling a bit better, she looked at the three of them.

"Well, my sharp instinct tells me that with night coming in a few hours, we need to stick together and keep watch."

"Fair enough," Jack said, rejoining Samantha and Evan to get an update.

"Sir," Samantha started, "it's not going to work."

"Do you think the Ancients had some sort of device that triggered a gate disconnect if the hologram was set off?" Cassie asked.

The five of them looked at one another.

"Makes sense," Evan determined. "I didn't think of that."

"So what kind of trials to Ancients typically pick out here?" Jack questioned the group.

Sam and Evan shrugged, while Jennifer shuttered.

"Hopefully they don't conjure up Wraith or Bola Kai."

"If you're sure we can't fix the gate," Jack decided. "We need to get shelter up for the night and talk strategy."

Picking up their gear, the group walked to the treeline by the hill Cameron had spotted earlier. It was higher ground, presenting a semblance of safety. It was determined that they'd divide up through the night. Jack and Samantha volunteered to take the first shift.

The four rolled out their bags, putting the women in the middle while Cameron and Evan flanked the outside.

"I'm exhausted," Jennifer confessed, immediately tucking into her bed. "Sorry if I snore. And don't forget to wake me should Mr. Ancient make good on his promise."

Cassie almost smiled at the tired doctor. Helping her cover herself, she watched in disbelief when Jennifer was already out a moment later.

Cameron shook his head.

"Crazy, right?" he whispered to her. "Lam does the same thing. I caught Jen in her office one day sleeping at her desk."

"Science team are the complete opposite," Evan said from close behind her, making her almost jump at hearing him so close. "They're so paranoid they stay awake the entire night."

Cassie sent him a look.

"I think I'm about to do the same," she confessed, then rest her head on her pack. "I'm not used to sleeping with someone. Wow. That came out wrong."

"Someones, actually," he reminded her, giving her a reassuring look. "Don't be nervous. About the threat."

"Right," she said. "Are you worried?"

Evan didn't respond.

"There's no use worrying," he said. "It won't change anything. We need to focus on being prepared should something happen."

"Promise to wake me?" she asked.

Evan nodded, then watched her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

When the time came to wake the next shift, Samantha leaned into Jack.

"How many times are we going to be stranded off world together?"

Jack shook his head.

"I'm planning on this being both of our last."

"We should probably wake the Lorne and Cass," Samantha said, turning in their direction. "Lorne's already standing. I bet he didn't sleep. And I think he stepping out for a moment."

O'Neill turned, also assuming he had to relieve himself.

After a few moments, Lorne disappeared into the tree line. When ten minutes passed, O'Neill woke Cameron.

"Sit up with Carter," he ordered him. "I need to check on Major Lorne."

Immediately alert, Cameron nodded and stood by Sam.

O'Neill scanned the tree line, shaking his head.

"Major," he called out. "Holler if you hear me."

Silence greeted him.

Turning to signal he was going into the woods, Jack muttered to himself.

"Worst. Last. Mission. Ever." he grumbled.

Jack's gut told him something was wrong. Only spending a few moments looking on his own, he turned and called the team over.

"Wake Keller and Cassie," he ordered, his mind forming the plan. "Let's split into teams of two. Sam, you're with me. Mitchell, take them and keep in radio contact."

* * *

Once the women were awake, they divided up and each went into parts of the forest.

Even though Cameron could feel the urgency, he couldn't help but point out their situation.

"This is when the audience usually yells at the screen not to go into the woods," he remarked, shining his light ahead of him.

Cassie pointed her flashlight to her left.

"I didn't even hear him wake," she worried. "He could be anywhere."

"We'll find him," Jennifer reached over and squeezed Cassie's hand.

"Wait," Cameron shot his arm out, indicating for them to listen. "Water. I hear water."

Motioning them to follow, he took them at a jog as they got closer to the sound.

Within moments, they came across Evan. He was stripped down to his pants, had removed his shoes and socks, and looked ready to dive into a rapidly moving river. Cameron swore, throwing off his pack.

"Evan!" Cassie yelled, only to be stopped by Cameron when she started to run for him.

"Wait," he cautioned her. "Something is up. We need to talk to him. We can't spook him."

"He's sleepwalking," Jennifer added, telling Cameron to radio the others. "We need to break through to him."

Jennifer dropped her bags, slowly walking over to Evan. He was now turned, facing them.

"Hey guys. I'm going swimming," he informed them.

He appeared not to be aware of the danger behind him. They were perched up on a steep cliff, with jagged rocks between the cliff and the water.

"Evan," Jennifer began, talking to him slowly. "General O'Neill needs you. He just radioed us."

Evan shrugged.

"He can wait."

Jennifer rose her brows, clearly not expecting that answer.

"It's an order, Major," Cameron spoke firmly. "You needed back at camp."

Evan just shook his head, turning.

"Major Lorne, I'm giving you a direct order," Cameron yelled loudly, reading to go forward and grab him.

"I'm off duty, sir," Evan called over to him.

Jennifer shook her head.

"We need to get through to him. Cam, if you rush him, he may jump."

Instinct kicked in. Shoving through the two of them, she rushed forward.

"Evan," Cassandra jumped forward, catching his attention. "You can't go in yet."

He turned at walked toward her.

"Why not?"

Cassie was stunned when he started for her, but then stopped. She scrambled to come up with the next words.

"Keep talking to him," Jennifer whispered, trying not to move her lips. "Get him closer to Cam."

"I," Cassie said, moving toward him. "I need to talk to you."

Curious, Evan waited for her to speak.

"The night is gorgeous here," she quickly said. "Come with me. I brought some brushes and paint."

Evan shook his head, looking earnestly at her.

"It's too dark, Cassie," he told her sadly. "I'm going to swim instead. We'll paint in the morning."

Seeing he was about to turn around, she closed the distance between them. Cameron hissed at her to move back.

"Trust me, Cam," she muttered.

Jennifer grabbed his arm, indicating for him to give Cassie a moment.

"Okay, I lied. Evan, we need to talk. In private," Cassie added, lowering her voice. "It's personal... concerning us."

He glanced down, then looked up at her.

"I need to get my things," he said, obviously aware of his lack of apparel.

Cameron walked around him.

"Go ahead, Major," Cameron urged him to follow Cassandra. "I'll grab your things."

Obediently, Evan took Cassie's outstretched hand and walked toward the group.

The minute Cameron got around him, he turned and tackled Evan to the ground away from Cassie. It didn't look as if anyone was surprised when Evan began resisting the attempts to hold him down.

Cam grunted when Evan elbowed him to the mouth.

"Lorne, come on. Snap out of it."

The struggle lasted a few more minutes. At one point. Evan twisted around and the two men began grappling.

Cassie couldn't think of a way to help, other than scream for Evan to be still.

"Cam, move," Jack ordered.

Obeying, he loosened his hold on Lorne and threw a lighter punch to his stomach to buy him a few seconds. As soon as Cam dove away, Sam drew her weapon and stunned him.

* * *

"What," Jack began, out of breath from the jog over, "was that?"

Jennifer knelt next to Lorne, while Cameron knelt on his other side to verify he was staying down, to check his vitals.

"Sleepwalking," Jennifer announced. "It wasn't the first time he's done it."

As soon as Jennifer and Cam stood, Cassie to their place near his head. Cameron handed her his shirt and she immediately placed it over him.

"He'll be okay, Cass," Samantha assured her. "Cam, you're bleeding."

Jennifer winced when she saw the damage, fully taking over and forcing Cam to sit. At the same time, she gave orders to Cassie, telling her to monitor Lorne's breathing and keep watch over him.

"I'm fine," he muttered, trying to get out of whatever she was about to do.

"You're dripping blood," she answered, brushing his comment aside. "Let me disinfect and bandage you up."

"No bandage," Cameron warned her.

Samantha knelt beside them.

"Any guess what's going to come next?" Cameron addressed her.

"None at all, Cam," she sighed. "We don't even know if his sleep walking was part of the trial."

Jennifer knelt against a sitting Cameron, thoroughly cleaning his cut and then finishing it with a butterfly bandage.

"Compromise," she glared at him to challenge her. Or remove it. "I do have Smiley face bandages I could use instead. I typically reserve them for kids."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You're lying."

Jennifer patted his knee, standing. "Don't test me."

"Guys," Samantha suddenly stood, turning in a circle. "Where's O'Neill?"

Cameron also stood, weapon drawn. He brought out his radio.

"General," he barked, looking around the perimeter.

"Go," Cassie said, still sitting next to Evan, nodding at Sam and Mitchell. "We'll stay here with him."

"No way," Sam shook her head. Despite her fear, she didn't want to leave two civilians.

"Sam, we're both armed," Jennifer reasoned with her. "Do a perimeter search. We have a radio. And Evan will wake soon."

"What if he hasn't snapped out of it, yet?" Cam asked.

"Then we'll stun him again," Jennifer replied. "Go."

Knowing she didn't have much of a choice, she saw Cameron agree and decided to go.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Just quickly, I wanted to say the story is 20 chapters. Some have asked if I am finished- yes, I am. Secondly, we're reaching the part of summer vacation where this mom is going just a bit crazy with keeping her sanity in check. My editing may be questionable, I may respond to a review twice or not at all (sorry, I do my best), I may forget to post some days, and quite frankly, I almost published the entire story the other day. I held off because I do need to do a few more read throughs. Also, I have an outline for a sequel. I have hinted at them in the past, but this time, I'm really going to write it. It will be set on Earth. Also, it will probably will take a few months. But I do promise to do it. Thanks for all the pm's, reviews, follows, and favorites. I really enjoyed writing this monster of a story and playing with the three couples :) Sam/Jack were easy to write and I hope those shipping them together were satisfied. It makes me so happy to be back to writing.


	16. Chapter 16

"How can a fully grown man disappear?" Samantha muttered as they did an initial search in earshot of the others.

Cameron echoed her opinion, shaking his head.

"There may start to be a pattern," he thought aloud. "The hologram Ancient guy said there would be trials. So far, we have Lorne sleep walking and a missing General."

"It seems random," Sam sighed. "I just don't buy the Ancients wanting to harm anyone."

"Are they only testing us?" Cameron guessed. "To see if we're advanced enough to handle their tech?"

"No," Sam shot down. "This has nothing to do with comparing our technology."

"Then, our weaknesses?"

"How is Jack missing a weakness?"

Cameron shined his light to her left.

"Maybe because he's the ranking officer? They want to evaluate how we react?"

Although she was trying to bury her fear, she could hear it in her voice.

"Let's just find him," she finally said.

* * *

Evan began to stir, causing Jennifer and Cassie to sit alert, unsure how he'd act.

"Ugh," he groaned, holding his head. "What happened?"

Somewhat surprised he didn't remember, Cassie told him to be quiet as Jennifer checked him over. She asked him several questions, all to which he responded correctly.

"Should I ask why I'm only wearing pants?"

Cassie, feeling the tension leave her, shook her head.

"You probably should feel grateful you stopped there and didn't go on," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey," Jennifer joked. "His doctor should be asking the questions."

Feeling relieved Evan appeared to be back to normal, Cassie reached for the radio and informed the others Evan he awoke.

"Evan, when's the last time you remember sleepwalking?" Jennifer asked.

He grimaced.

"When I almost shot Sheppard after accusing him of being a replicator back on Atlantis."

Jennifer looked at Cassie.

"I think we can safely say this was one of the trials."

"Sleepwalking?" Evan said, sitting up. "That was my big trial?"

"Excuse me," Cassie huffed at his nonchalance. "It's kind of a big deal when you sleep walk and we have to stop you from jumping off a cliff for a night swim."

"Not to mention wrestling with Mitchell and splitting his lip."

Evan's shoulders slumped.

"Keller, tell me you're joking."

"Nope," Cassie answered for her. "But don't worry, I don't think he'll hold it against you. The hit to the mouth or the disobeying several direct orders from a superior officer."

"Great," he muttered, trying to stand.

Cassie and Jennifer jumped up, helping him steady himself.

"Clothes," he announced, looking around. "This would be a whole less weird with clothes."

Jennifer shrugged.

"I'm kinda used to it," she gave a small chuckle. "Cass, on the other hand, is probably not."

"You'd be surprised." Cassie joked.

Jennifer left them to gather his things, leaving Cassie holding on to Evan's bare torso.

"So," she began, feeling a little off. "Do you remember anything?"

Evan thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Good," Cassie responded, feeling relieved. "That's probably a really great thing. For all of us."

Looking perplexed, he shook his head and then began dressing after Jennifer returned with his things.

"Where are the other three?" he suddenly asked. "They left you here?"

Cassie nodded.

"Jack's missing," she informed him, handing him his weapon he'd dropped at some point before taking off his uniform. "Sam and Cameron are searching for him."

"They shouldn't have left you both alone."

"We can handle ourselves," Cassie defended of the both of them. "We both are armed. And somewhat trained."

Evan gave her a look, not fully agreeing with her. Indicating to pass the radio, he asked for orders.

"We're directly north of you, Major," Cam called through. "Go south. Radio if you make contact."

"Yes, sir," Evan responded, then wincing. "I apologize for the hit, sir."

Jennifer and Cassie exchanged an amused glance.

"Dr. Keller fully attended to his boo-boo," Cassie assured him, surprised she could make light in a time like this. "Now let's find Jack. He's going to be ticked."

* * *

Several hours later, Cameron and Samantha came to a stop.

"Look," Cameron indicated several feet away.

Jack was sitting on a device of some sort, with a head piece on his head.

Samantha swore viciously, surprising even Cam.

"Don't attempt to take it off him," she warned. "We've experienced something similar years ago."

"Do not tell me it's one of those virtual type of games," he muttered.

"Fine, I won't," she responded. "But this one appears to be Ancient built. He's sucked into some sort of virtual reality. We have no idea when or if he'll get out."

They approached O'Neill from the back, studying the contraption in front of them. Samantha knelt down next to him, calling his name without getting a response. She began checking his pulse and giving him a brief once over.

"He appears not to be in distress. Call Keller."

Cameron obeyed, turning while he did.

"Come on, Jack," she whispered, gripping his hand. "We've made it out of thousands of binds. We got to make it out of one last one."

Suddenly, she was thrown off of him and into a nearby chair. Yelling for Cameron to move away, she was slammed back and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Major," Cameron nodded, warning both him and the women not to get too close. "One minute Sam was checking on him and then some sort of force pulled her over to the next chair."

"Can't we just unhook them?" Cassie asked.

He shook his head.

"It was one of the first things Samantha said not to do," he responded.

Jennifer agreed.

"We don't know what will happen if they disconnect without fulfilling some sort of task."

Both Cassie and Jennifer jumped when they heard Samantha let out a distressed yell. At the same time, Jack began thrashing, looking as if he was in distress.

Jennifer started for them, only to be yanked back by Cameron nearby.

A voice began calling to her in her head. Sam? Looking at the other three, she didn't think anyone else heard. The voice got louder until Cassie had to cover her ears.

"Cass?" Evan asked in concern, beginning to walk over to her.

Cassie felt an instinctive need to jump into the next chair.

The next few seconds were a whirlwind. One moment, she was standing a few feet from the group. In another, a force she couldn't control sucked her to the very chair she had seen a moment before.

* * *

Evan dropped his weapon, sprinting to grab hold of Cassie as she was taken away from the group.

Mitchell yelled for him to stop. Seconds before connecting to her hands, the force pushed her into the second to last chair.

As suddenly as it started, the movement stopped. Then, he heard a noise and seconds later, was sent forcefully back to the group, landing in a heap on the ground.

"That, my friend," Mitchell huffed. "Was dumb. What were you thinking?"

Standing with help from Mitchell, he let out of frustrated sound.

"I thought I had her," he shook his head. "Now what?"

"There's one chair left," Jennifer warned, motioning them all to back away.

"No offense, Doc," Lorne said testily, "but I don't think this thing will let distance stop it. There's one remaining seat. My bet is one more of us will be in it. And soon."

Mitchell turned away, letting both of them talk through ideas and assumptions on the device. Pulling rope out of his bag, he began tying it to a nearby large tree. Once he was done, he turned to Keller.

Instead of calling for her, he came back to the pair, put his arms around her, and physically bear hug carried her over to the tree. He then proceeded to wrap the cords around her torso and feet, making sure she had the end in case she had to untie herself.

"Uh, Cam?" Jennifer finally spoke, looking at Evan in confusion. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Being proactive."

Had it not been so brilliant and practical, in another situation Evan would've laughed at her reaction.

"Smart," he muttered. "Wish I would've done the same a minute ago."

"Next move?" Mitchell came back to him, looking determined.

"Are you seriously going to leave me here?" Keller yelled at him, anger setting in now that the shock wore away. "Untie me, you idiot."

"No."

Evan tried to block out the verbal exchange that came next between the pair as he tried to think of an idea. Hearing the heated debate rise, he suddenly thought of a plan.

Seeing Mitchell occupied with Keller, now almost nose to nose arguing, he turned and jogged over the the remaining device. No force had to pull him onto the chair. Hearing Mitchell, finally aware of his actions, yelling and ordering him to stop, he felt himself thrown deeper into the device as a headset appeared on him a moment later.

* * *

"Cass," Samantha shook her, urging her to come out of her slumber. "Cassandra."

"What?" she muttered, batting away Samantha's hands. "Stop yelling."

She heard Jack's voice next.

"Cassandra, we need you to wake up."

Finally making an effort to open her eyes, she squinted in the harsh light. The ground was cold, making her willingly sit up. But something heavy was buckled around her. Frowning, she looked down.

A device was wrapped around her. There was a blinking circle on it, steadily beating.

"What's this?"

Samantha was knelt beside her, frantically inspecting the machine.

"I don't know," she murmured, looking worried.

Cassie felt the dread hit her like a force in her stomach. It physically made her drop against the hard, frigid wall.

"This one is mine," she determined. "My trial. You. Jack's here. It's reliving the worst moment of my life."

"And ours," Jack added. "Well, one of the many."

"But the good news," Sam said encouragingly, "is we got out of every other jam. This is just one more."

Cassie looked up, spotting a ladder attached to the side of the wall. They were trapped down in some deep facility. If she tried hard enough, she could spot sunlight up at the top.

"You guys need to leave," she murmured. "Why didn't you leave before I got here?"

"We were out," Jack said. "And then when we woke again, it dropped us down here and you were here too."

Starting to panic, Cassie brought her knees to her chest.

"Jack," she said in her most determined voice. "Get Sam out of here. If you love her as much as I know you do, get her out of here."

"No, Cass-"

"Sam, don't be stupid," Cassie said, bravely trying to hold back her tears. "You just found each other."

They looked at her, questioningly.

"I know," she shouted. "I saw you both in the hallway. I know. Now don't be idiots. This could be a test for me to get through alone. It may not even be a..."

She couldn't say the word.

"And if it is, then you'll be safe."

"I am not leaving you," Samantha grabbed her shoulders. "I didn't then and I refuse to now. Not to mention none of this is real. We're in some sort of virtual reality."

Jack nodded, firm on staying as well.

They jumped when a tunnel from above began making a loud noise. Seconds later, Evan fell out, falling over Jack in a heap.

Jack swore, wiping his eyes from the dust and finally reaching the younger man.

"That's quite an entrance, kid," he managed, reaching down to help him up.

"Sorry, sir," he apologized, quickly scanning the room for Cassandra. When he found her, his eyes went from her tear stained face to the device on her torso.

Not losing any time, he ran over to her, inspecting it as Samantha had been.

"What do we know?" he demanded.

Sam shook her head.

"All I can guess is it's an explosive device," she said somewhat clearly, unable to contain her emotions. "This could be a countdown, but I can't say for sure. If it is, I'm not sure how much time is left."

Evan's eyes met Cassie's.

"You're going to get through this," he said with so much conviction, Cassie's heart began to beat faster. "Trust me."

He stood and turned. Spotting the same ladder as she had moments earlier, he looked at his superior officer.

"Go," he simply ordered, looking like a man with twice his experience and rank. "Both of you. I'm staying with her."

Both Jack and Sam protested, but he lifted his hand.

"This is a test," he said. "And my gut is telling me there's only one way to pass it. There was one chair left and I felt it was my place to take it. I'm staying with her. And you're both leaving."

"Major, you don't know what could happen if-"

"Yes, I do," he said. Then he turned and looked each of them in the eye. "You're not the only ones in the room that care about Cassie. I'll see this through."

The room was silent for several seconds. Cassie looked at him, stunned. Jack and Sam didn't look so surprised, but more shocked he admitted it.

"I'll take care of her. Go up, and see if there is any way to get out of this thing. When we figure this out, we'll be right behind you."

Evan turned, seeing Sam reluctant to go. Jack, on the other hand, looked as if he believed Evan but wasn't going to leave without Sam. Jack finally gave a slight nod, giving his trust to the younger man.

"Ma'am," Evan began, twisting and then quickly picking her up in a bear hug. "Discipline me later, but right now, you don't get a choice. General, get her out."

Sam gave both Evan and Jack a struggle, looking defeated back at Cassie.

"Sam, stop," Cassie said in a strong voice. "Go with Jack. He's worried about you. I'm going to get out of this. We'll be back on Atlantis. And we'll bribe McKay to borrow his chess set."

Looking like she was finally going to stop fighting, she nodded. Jack waited for her to go first, then following her up the stairs after giving them both a final look.

* * *

Cameron swiftly turned, catching one final moment of Evan reaching the remaining chair.

"Major!" Jennifer screamed, watching in horror as the head device secured on his head.

Not believing the man had willingly went in, Cameron looked disgusted.

Jennifer's eyes looked in disbelief.

"I can't believe he just did that," she finally spoke, then looked down at her bindings. "I think it's safe for you to untie me now, Mitchell."

"You can tell," Cameron muttered under his breath, "when a woman is extremely agitated with you, they revert back to a last name basis with you after months of informality."

"You tied me to a tree," she hissed, feeling the anger return. "And carried me like some caveman without any explanation."

"I'm sure you would've been fine with my plan, right?" he said as he walked slowly over to her. "Yeah, that would've never happened."

"Just stop," she yelled. "And untie me so we can figure this all out."

" _Doctor_ , _we_ are doing nothing," he informed her. "There is absolutely nothing _we_ can do while they're in _there_. Where ever there is. God, this is really not the best off-world trip, is it?"

Cam's voice hitched, making her stop the next insult she was ready to hurl at him. His head rose, revealing his face. It was pale, his lips suddenly turned gray.

"Cam," she breathed, quickly trying to untie herself from the end he had left her. While she did, his body collapsed several feet away.

It took a full minute, but she was able to scramble out of the bindings and run over to him. Seeing that he was conscious, he appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Talk to me Cam," she loudly spoke, grabbing her equipment. Although she tried to bury her panic, she felt herself begin to shake.

"Jen," he grabbed her arm. "I can't feel my legs. I can't feel anything waist down."

Looking at him in disbelief, she scooted to his legs and looked for any sort of weapon or bite that could've resulted in his collapse. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling his weapon aside, but ultimately failing at discovering the source.

"I can't find anything," she said helplessly as she barely as able to turn him to look for any source on his back. "I don't know what is going on with you. There's no reason why..."

"This is my trial," he figured it out. "They're doing this. Jen, I can't go through this again. It took two years to regain it all back. I can't be in a chair again."

She watched her typically confident friend go into a full blown panic. She couldn't blame him. From the reports she had read on his recovery, it had been a long, painful process.

Her mind raced, spinning in so many directions she couldn't even keep up with her own thoughts. She began to feel light-headed, feeling the panic raging in her body. She was never like this with her other patients.

This, she finally decided, must be her trial.

To come to grips with feeling so much for a patient yet be so unable to help in any way.

* * *

They were alone for moments before Cassandra could speak.

"Look, I appreciate this Evan, but there is no guarantee," she took a deep breath, "that this isn't going to go off."

Evan, who had been studying the device since he'd carried Samantha to Jack, ignored her.

"Evan," she hardened her voice. "This is dumb. I wanted you to stay until Sam had gone, because she has this habit of refusing to leave me. But you need to go. You have a family back home. A sister. Parents. Nephews. Atlantis needs you."

He continued to not acknowledge a word she was saying.

Making a sound of frustration, she finally pushed off his arms.

"Major Lorne," she yelled, backing up. "You need to go."

Finally looking up at her, he narrowed his eyes. Evan looked angry. She had never seen him lose his temper, but he looked close to it. But instead of arguing with her, he grabbed her arms. And then gently, in direct conflict with the anger she saw come across his face moments before, he cupped her face and slowly kissed her. And as quickly as it began, it was over, except for the single moment where both of them stared at each other, each feeling a connection like never before.

"I'm staying. And don't call me Major. I know you're trying to push me away, but it's not going to work."

Cassie felt her emotions starting to get the best of her. She tried to keep them hidden down deep beneath the panic and the thoughts she had toward the man standing in front of her.

"This is rediculous," she tried reasoning with him, trying to play off not to be effected by his kiss. "You don't know anything about me. You're risking your life for someone you-"

"You're Cassandra Frasier. Your parents and the rest of your family, friends, and everyone you knew on your planet died before SG-1 rescued you. Dr. Fraisier eventually adopted you. And apparently, the rest of the SG-1 did as well. Do you want to know how much more I know? Because once I figured it out, I spent many hours going over everything I could read about you from mission reports. And I'm sorry if that's insulting to you, but I couldn't help it."

Stunned, Cassie backed away.

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. It clicked during the mission we had together with the kids. It turns out I knew your mom. Dr. Frasier caught me up top at the SGC painting whenever I had a spare moment. My first year there was overwhelming and that is how I coped. She talked about you and your interest in painting."

Cassie finally sat, holding her head in her hands.

"Are you mad?" Evan asked.

Cassie shook her head.

"It was stupid to keep it from you. Especially when I started to realize you may feel the same for me."

"Well, had I not moved as slow as a turtle to finally tell you..."

Cassie sighed.

"Trust my luck to find someone who finally isn't intimidated with my past, only to have a bomb strapped to my chest, which shall I remind you, could go off at any moment."

"It's not," he shook his head. "Cass, you need to trust me. The Ancients were not cruel. Well, some of them were kinda messed up in the head, but I have this strong gut feeling that they are testing us to see how we hold up personally and as a team."

Cassie finally held up her head, reaching his eyes as he squated in front of her.

"Evan, if anything happens to you..." her eyes finally flooded, resulting in heavy tears falling down her face.

Evan's shook his head, reaching for her again.

"My only regret is waiting until now to tell you."

"About confessing you read about me behind my back or admitting you have the hots for me?" she attempted to joke.

Evan chuckled.

"Both."

Cassie cursed her luck.

"If we get out of here, I want a vacation," she muttered. "You. Me. No stargates, no Generals, no coms..."

"Definitely no Generals," Evan repeated, wiping her tears away and sitting next to her. "California. We can hit the beaches, paint a crazy amount of ocean scenes, and you can stay with me and my family. They bought a house near the beach last year. It's pretty big."

"Evan Lorne, you're a brave man."

"For staying?" he asked. "Or for man hauling a superior female officer?"

She shook her head. "Yes, but no. You're seriously going to bring an alien to meet your parents? You do understand that everything prior to age eight for me is classified."

Evan shrugged.

"My sister had more complex relationships back in college. We'll make it work."

She groaned.

"Cassie," he stilled her, pointing at her and beginning to smile.

Looking down, she saw the device disengage and unclick from her torso. Immediately, Evan went and took it off, about to set it far away from her. But then a blinding light filled the darkened room, forcing them both to close their eyes.

* * *

"Sam," Jack halted her when they reached the top of the ladder. "This looks earily familar."

Samantha looked around, finally realizing what the tunnel mimiced.

"I have a love/hate feeling toward these Ancients," she grumbled. "What purpose is all of this serving?"

"Resolutions in feelings?" Jack guessed. "Fears conquered?"

Samantha walked ahead, not surprised when a force field clicked, separating the both of them. They instantly recognized the situation.

"Original," Jack cursed.

"Thank God Sheppard didn't join us," Samantha said. "He's got a fear of clowns."

"Clowns? Really?"

She nodded.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now, you go on," she said, sitting down.

Instead, Jack swore.

"Screw that," Jack said. "I'm staying. And I'm staying right here. With you."

"Jack," Sam reasoned him. "There is still a chance the bomb will detenote."

"Bull."

"I don't think it will, but we need to still be cautious. Maybe I should backtrack and go help Lorne."

"Lorne had it handled," Jack responded, as the both saw bright flashes of light.

"What in the world?" Jack murmured, then was forced to close his eyes.

* * *

Cameron was still in a state of distress.

"Any change?" she asked, bringing his legs up and waiting for a response.

He shook his head.

"Okay, I need your help. Use your arms to flip completely onto your back."

Grunting, he obeyed, then waited.

Jennifer was searching in her bag, finally pulling out the jar Teyla's friend had given her. She had no idea if this would help or be useless, but Jennifer couldn't just sit there anymore.

"Cam, my guess is this is temporary. So you need to relax."

He didn't answer, which made her realize how scared and frustrated he still was.

She reached down and managed to take off the rest of his uniform shirt, then used her scissors to cut away the tank top off his back.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll buy you another one."

Failing to get any comment from him, she sighed, then began to spread the ointment mixture on his back.

"Is this the stuff Sheppard and Lorne said worked miracles on them?" he finally asked.

"Yes," she confirmed, gently needing it into his muscles. "And no, I don't expect it to miraculously cure you, but I think part of the battle is for you to completely let go."

He swore.

"I hate this."

Jennifer kept up her work, now completely on top of his legs to reach his back.

"Funny," she chided him. "All the other guys looked like they were ready to jump in line when Cass, Teyla, and I were working on Sheppard and Lorne. Next time, request Teyla. Yet I don't think she'd take all this lip from you."

He grunted.

"The massage is great. It's the helpless feeling that I have no control over the situation. Not to mention how this limits me to protect you."

Jennifer stopped, grabbing another spoonful of the oil.

"I'm armed," she assured him. "I can defend you."

He groaned, moving his head to the other side.

"I did have this nagging man back on Atlantis. It's like his complete focus was to sign me up for every single training opportunity. Yet he mostly passed to others to handle."

"Ronon did a good job," he muttered. "Lorne handled the weapons training."

Jennifer felt some of the tension leaving his body and kept up the conversation. Soon, he was talking more about ideas he had with Atlantis, dividing the military into two groups.

"Are you staying, then?" she prompted him, stilling until he gave his answer. Suddenly, the prospect of not having him on Atlantis made her feeling depressed.

Cameron looked as if he was attempting to shift, but still couldn't lift the bottom portion of his body.

"The paperwork came through," Cameron finally told her. "But I haven't said anything yet. Landry's still ticked, but I think he gets it. And finding another officer without family back home is tough."

Jennifer exhaled the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Sounds like your stuck with me."

Pretending to be disappointed, she moved off his back.

"My luck continues," she sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Jennifer kept running through possible diagnosis' in her mind, all the while talking to Cameron. Her primary goal was to try and keep him calm with her voice and through relaxing his muscles. She felt his anxiety had calmed in the last thirty minutes. After Jennifer reassured him that all initial checks pointed toward no possible injury, Cameron began cursing the Ancients.

"Let's ease up on damning them to unimaginable after-worlds," Jennifer murmured. "Focus on relaxing. I may not be as good as Cassie- or Teyla- but let me know how this feels."

Cameron sighed.

"I'd rather have you right now than either of them. And not just for your brain and medical degrees," he muttered, then finally followed through with some professional honesty. "It's helping. I'm sorry I freaked. My rehab time was probably the darkest in my life. Until now, I don't think I fully realized how much it scares me to ever go back to any of it."

"You had every reason to freak," she assured him. "In your position, I would've reacted the same. And then you'd be the one giving me a nice massage right now."

"Deal," Cameron chuckled. "Actually, no deal. I'm not allowing you to ever step foot on this planet again. We'll send McKay. I'll make the order."

"My hero," Jennifer laughed, despite the circumstances.

In the last few minutes, she'd come up with a theory. But she needed to catch him off guard. And find the perfect moment.

"Tell me about your family. Will they understand? About you being gone long-term?"

He began to relax more as he gave her a brief summary of his past.

"I grew up in small town America. Sounds like you did, too. My dad was military, but once he was hurt, that was that. No one ever expected me to go on to military after the accident, but I did. I always loved the feeling of being part of something noble and big. I was never interested in anything else. The Air Force was in my blood. My dad's friends let me tag along a lot, so I got glimpsed of what career military would be like."

"What's your mom like? She'd have to be strong to be able to handle having two men in her life as certain times in the military. Not to mention your father's accident."

Cameron smiled.

"Mom's the strongest woman I know. She had her moment after the accident. And probably more I didn't see. I walked into the garage one day to see her slumped down on the floor crying her eyes out. But then twenty minutes later, she was up, cooking breakfast, with one heck of a determined look on her face."

Jennifer felt sympathy for the woman she'd never met. Raising children and having a husband unexpectedly injured had to have shattered her world.

"Mine passed away," she revealed, unsure how much he knew about her.

"Don't think I'm a stalker, but I read files," Cameron admitted. "I'm sorry, Jen. Nothing, especially what happened to my dad, compares to losing a mother at such an early age."

Jennifer nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"It's hard. And when things come up, growing up as a teen or even now, I miss her terribly."

"For what it's worth," Cameron said. "You can borrow mine. She'd love you."

Just about when she thought he couldn't be any more perfect, Jennifer felt her heart melt.

"I may take you up on that," Jennifer finally said. "If we ever get off this planet."

He was moving a bit, without realizing it. Jennifer immediately decided to seize the opportunity.

Jennifer glanced at the large rock near her leg. Taking a chance, Jennifer made sure Cam wasn't turned in her direction and vaulted the object against a nearby tree.

Feigning fright, she sucked in her breath and yelled his name.

Immediately, Cameron sprang into action and moved into a crawling position to grab for his weapon. Once he was on his feet, he remained in front of her and kept his eye trained on the treeline.

"Where?" he asked, then finally looking down at her.

"It's nothing," she finally admitted. "I did it. I threw something across the clearing... I had a hunch."

Confused, he looked down at her like she was losing her mind.

"Cam, you're standing," Jennifer pointed out to clarify to him he was okay. "The paralysis was in your head."

Disgusted with himself, he looked around incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered, gingerly moving his body to make sure everything had recovered. "Maybe I should be rethink this whole move to Pegasus idea."

"No," Jennifer quickly spoke up. "I mean, who would bug me about keeping up on training?"

"True. That and we run into some weird crap at home. Admit it," he said, now feeling incredibly euphoric that he had regained the use of his body. "You'd miss me."

"Something like that," she muttered, but couldn't resist reaching up and giving him an impulsive hug.

"You scared me," she finally admitted.

Cameron stood, somewhat shocked, then finally rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"You could've fooled me," he admitted. "You seemed your normal, capable self."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have helped to have us both freaking out."

Both finally stepped away from each other.

"Look," Cam motioned, seeing the rest of the group standing next to the chairs, looking slightly disorientated. "They're back. Check them out and then let's head to the gate."

They made their way over to the group. All complained of a painful headache and nausea. Jennifer pulled pieces of ginger and instructed Cam to cool wash cloths for their necks before they headed to the gate.

Due to their almost depleted drinking water, Cam began to make his way to the river.

"Stop," O'Neill said. "No separating. Doc, with all due respect, we can handle the nausea. I think. Let's just get out of here."

Jennifer couldn't help agreeing.

"Just don't puke on me," she warned them. "I get enough of that back home."

They began walking a short time later. Jennifer noted Lorne sticking close to Cassie, who was unusually quiet but appeared quite happy.

"It's going to be an interesting report," Cam murmured to her. "I'm afraid to ask them what happened. Did they tell you anything?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"Carter just said it was more mind control games," she said in a low voice, "and that they were all fine."

Once to the gate, they found a select pile of items.

Jennifer and Carter each grinned at each other, noting two ZPM's, Ancient medical scanners, and a variety of other medical instruments and data devices.

"I take it we passed?" Lorne asked, recognizing most of the loot laying by the gate.

O'Neill, not looking as impressed nor excited as the pair of women, indicated for Lorne to dial the gate.

"Gather it up and dial, kid," he muttered. "Keller, I sure hope you have something stronger for this headache in the infirmary?"

Jennifer nodded.

"After a quick scan, I'll get the nurses on it, General."

Sighing in relief, everything quickly made their way through the gate.

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry, I originally had the previous two chapters as shorter chapters, combined them up so the mission didn't last four chapters, but then ended up with this short one in the end. There are two chapters left I believe (I miscounted). There will be a slight delay in posting- a family member having a procedure done unexpectedly tomorrow. I'm posting just to take my mind off of it.


	18. Chapter 18

The following week, Jennifer nervously paced outside the gym area.

Six days had past after the mission. Lorne and Cassandra were officially a couple. She had suspicion something was also resolved between General O'Neill and Sam. There were rumors about General O'Neill's retirement, but she kept mostly to the infirmary and hadn't spoken to Sam.

It was time, Jennifer though, to resolve her own feelings.

She didn't know where this impulsiveness was coming from. Coming off a shift in the infirmary, she'd returned to her quarters to shower, dress, and even took care with her appearance- something she did on occasion.

Jennifer decided to wear white capris and a blue baby-doll top, adding more make up to make an appearance that she felt more confident than she looked. Grimacing at the dark shadow, she quickly wiped it off and just stuck to light eyeliner and a quick swab of mascara.

After, she hurried to the gym then stopped short of entering. She knew exactly which men were training on the other side of the door. But there was just one man, in particular, she needed to speak with.

"Keller?" Lorne asked, puzzled why she was outside the door. "What's up? Did someone call for you? I didn't think anyone took a hit."

Embarrassed, Jennifer felt heat filling her face.

"I thought," Jennifer began. "Is Mitchell done? I heard his training session was only until 1600?"

The Major's face changed from confusion to understanding.

"Right," he said, nodding to the door. "He just came out of the shower and got sidetracked by Ronon with the new recruits. He knew quite a few that came through the gate this time."

Jennifer spotted him near a mixed military group of men and women.

"It can wait," she said, then shook her head with disgust directed at herself. "No, it can't."

"He's technically done," Lorne shrugged. "Go in. You're not interrupting anything important."

Encouraged by him, she gave him a determined look.

"Thanks," she said, pushing through the doors.

* * *

Shaking hands with several personnel he'd served with back at the SGC, he exchanged greetings and updates with them as they gathered around Ronon.

"Good luck," he wished them. "You're all going to need it."

He turned and practically slammed into Jennifer, who had quietly approached him while he hadn't be looking.

"Sorry," he apologized, reaching out to steady her. "Whoa. Where's the uniform?"

She looked down, almost forgetting she wasn't wearing it as well.

"I'm off-duty," she shrugged. "They sent more doctors. Even with the extra training and orientation, I still ended up leaving early today."

"You look good," he grinned, then noticed everyone behind them was listening to their conversation.

Jennifer sucked in her breath when Ronon got in a shot to a young Marine, who swore at the force of the contact.

Cameron sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra med kit on you?"

Jennifer shook her head, but then walked to a permanent first aid station she'd set up the previous year. Using a key, she gathered the items she'd need as Cameron called over to Ronon.

"Send him over," he said. "Thanks for putting her to work, big guy."

Ronon shrugged, looking at Jen apologetically.

"He has no shame," Jennifer said in exasperation.

"Hey Mitchell," an Air Force officer directed his attention at Jen, who began disinfecting the wound on the younger man. "Who's your friend? A nurse?"

Cameron chuckled.

"That," he stated, "is the chief med officer. She _was_ enjoying a few hours off, but I'm predicting the infirmary may be paging her if Ronon keeps this up."

The officer was surprised, but his face also told Cameron he was admiring her and not just for her medical skills.

Cameron narrowed his eyes. He'd always enjoyed the man's company, but he currently felt the urge to throw him in the sparring match with Ronon.

"Sir, I heard you requested a transfer," a female colleague stepped over, looking pleased to know the tidbit that only a few had the privilege of knowing. "It will be good to serve with you again."

Cameron looked a bit uncomfortable, looking over at Jen but seeing she was busy finishing stitching together and joking with the unlucky man Ronon sent over to her.

"Jen, you done?" he purposely called over to her, looking impatient. "I need you for something."

Jennifer rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm not here to train, Cam."

Finishing, she threw the gloves into the trash and locked away her medical kit. Giving final instructions to the marine, she walked over to Cam.

"No training," he muttered. "Let's just get out of here. Too many people."

Jennifer pointed at the doorway. Sometime in the last few minutes, Sheppard pulled several men in to help unload the new training equipment through the doors, effectively blocking their exit.

Cameron groaned, pulling her in the far corner of the gym.

"Cam," she spoke, on their way there. "I actually came to talk to you."

Waiting, he watched her nervously shift feet.

"Jen, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Looking annoyed with herself, she finally took a deep breath.

"You arrived on Atlantis several months back, immediately going to work and helped us get through rough times. Sure, you were a pain about making me keep up on trainings, but I know you did it because I needed it. You were there for me when I needed someone to listen. Even when I almost puked on you. Honestly, just seeing you every day made everything better. The lunches. Conversations in the infirmary. Running."

He started to speak, but she cut him off.

"Stop," she shook her head, "or else I'm not going to go through this. Because I suck at this. Like, really bad."

Jennifer sucked in another breath.

"I want to know if you want to have dinner with me? Or go to movie night? Together? Or... anything?"

Cameron looked at her, completely stunned. And then he grinned.

"Did you just ask me on a date? Like, a real, date date?"

Jennifer bit her lip, then looked panicked.

"It's okay," she began and backing away, "I misread you. Truth is, I don't have a lot of experience with all of this. I must have confused your attention for something else, which is completely embaras-"

"Jen," he stopped her. "Seriously, give me a second to catch up."

Cameron grinned, closing the distance between them.

"Yes," he said, grabbing hold of her hands. "My answer is yes. And thank you. For making a move. I was too chicken."

Widening her eyes, she gave a surprised laugh.

"What?"

"You," he explained, "are quite intimidating. I didn't know if I had a chance or not. Especially after my epic first impression on the beautiful and smart CMO. I'm surprised you ever spoke to me after that whole ordeal."

" _I'm_ intimidating? Are you serious?"

Cameron shrugged, lifting her hands and placing them on his shoulders as he wrapped his own around her waist.

"Incredibly."

Spying a few from the group Cameron had been talking to looking their way, Jennifer decided to test her new-found courage. Especially when one of them were female and looking a bit miffed at Cameron's attention to Jen.

"Cam, I apologize if this is totally inappropriate in front of most of your coworkers, but I need to set something straight. And before I chicken out."

Cameron looked at her in confusion, then felt her tug him toward her by his shirtfront. Keeping still, he felt her raise up and gently place her lips on his.

It was a short, sweet kiss. The innocence in it grabbed Cameron's heart hard.

"There," she declared, looking pleased and a little shy about kissing him. "Message sent."

Finally understanding, he slowly grinned.

"Mind if I send my own message?"

Instantly nodding, he dipped his head again. Slowly, and thoroughly, he pressed his lips to hers, gripping on to her waist and unmotivated to let her go.

"Cam," she finally broke away. "Our message is now turning into an scene."

Turning, he saw a great deal of the gym occupants attention were pointed their way. Several whistles and claps erupted, making Jen color and tuck into his arms.

Satisfied to see several disappointed men, he grabbed her hand.

"I think we have a date to go on," Cameron decided. "Dinner. A very private dinner."

* * *

"Major Lorne, report your location?" O'Neill's voice rasped into his intercom.

Evan, currently entangled in the arms of Cassandra, groaned. She overheard Jack's voice, also disgusted with the interruption.

"Worst timing ever," he bit out. "When does he leave?"

Cassie grinned, but then proceeded to smack him.

"Sir, I'm on the northside pier."

They heard a pause.

"I noticed you tactfully left out you're making out with the resident physical therapist," Cassie whispered into his ear, kissing him on the sensitive part of his neck.

He swore.

"Yes, I can be there in ten."

Cassie sighed.

"Anything wrong?"

Evan frowned.

"No. But he sounded formal."

"Maybe he had Rodney put in cameras. Everyone knows this is our spot. To paint, that is..."

Evan kissed her one last time, then stood from the chair they had currently occupied after finishing a particularly tedious part of Cassie's painting.

"You know, he's not a General anymore."

He sent her a look.

"General or not, he still can put the fear of God into me. We've had many outings this week together. Trainings. Range time. He oversaw my training session with the second batch of new recruits. And the man keeps showing up at lunch with me."

Cassie grinned.

"Jack's just trying to get to know you more," she reasoned. "He approves. If he didn't, you wouldn't be staying on Atlantis. General or not, he'd get you moved to the opposite side of the galaxy than me."

His brow furrowed.

"Relax, Evan," she sighed, tugging him to the door. "You better hurry. Or else Jack's imagination is going to run wild."

"Lorne," O'Neill's voice interrupted him yet again.

"Sir?"

"Tell Cass she needs to come as well."

"Crap," she said. " _That_ isn't good."

They made their way to Woolsey's office, each walking through the door looking somewhat worried.

"Major," Mitchell greeted him, joined by O'Neill, Sam, and Sheppard.

"Sirs," Lorne stood tall, then nodded at Sam. "Ma'am."

"Relax, Major," Samantha smiled, moving to stand by Cassie.

"Sam, what's going on?" Cassie whispered.

Sam shook her head, motioning for her to watch.

"Major Lorne, over the duration of your position of second in command, you have demonstrated superior leadership and skills that come with a man beyond your age and rank. Colonel Mitchell, myself, and Sheppard all separately filed a request to recommend your immediate promotion."

"Major Lorne," Samantha stepped forward, presenting him with the paperwork. "We never have had dress uniforms here, so we'll have to do the formal ceremony back on Earth. But let me say to you that I'm proud and honored to inform you that you are now to be recognized as Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne, USAF."

Cassie grinned, taking in Evan's shocked face.

"With my transfer approved, the SGC and IOA agreed both Sheppard and I will share the military command of the city," Mitchell said. "Sheppard will be in charge of ground operations. I'm taking fleet. It was too big of a responsibility on one man. One of us will be here at all times, in the event of another attack or problem. You'll be keeping your second-in-command position."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel," Samantha grinned, kissing the younger man on the cheek.

O'Neill stepped forward, leaning into Evan.

"For a minute there, you looked as if you were getting booted back to Earth," he joked under his breath. "Relax, kid. You deserve this."

Sam nudged Jack.

"And," he muttered. "You deserve Cassie."

Evan, finally recovered, clutched the papers and shook his head.

"I really don't know what to say," he admitted. "I didn't expect any of this."

Sheppard patted him on the back.

"No worries, Lorne," he said. "I'll still be delegating the tedious paperwork to you."

Everyone laughed, each moving forward to congratulate him individually.

"He's perfect for you, Cass," Samantha leaned over to her. "Humble. Man of integrity. And he's completely devoted to you."

Cassie nodded, feeling overwhelmed with how proud she was for him.

"He doesn't care about my past," she admitted. "I mean, he knows it's a part of me. But there's no weirdness. I never would have thought that a trip through the gate would've resulted in a permanent new job and finding someone that I can finally be truthful and real with."

"It's funny how things work out," Sam said, looking over to Jack.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Cassie said. "What are your plans?"

Sam reached into her shirt, pulling out a chain with a ring on it.

Cassie inhaled her breath.

"We're getting married," Sam murmured. "Private ceremony. And then we're taking a few months off. After that, we'll both be stationed at the SGC."

She couldn't believe it. But then again, she could.

"Be happy, Sam," Cassie hugged the woman.

* * *

Note: One more (short) chapter to go. It will give you a glimpse to what I have planned for the next (shorter) installment. Be patient. It's still only outlined. Thanks for the messages. All is well.


	19. Chapter 19

Richard Woolsey sat back in his chair, taking off his glasses.

He read and reread the transmission.

Putting the glasses on yet again, Richard read through the message for a third time.

At this point, he would have it memorized by the time he called the others in.

He got up, moving toward the window. Breathing in the fresh air, he was grateful for a moment of peace. The city was healthy again. They were fully operational and all departments had a full staff. Senior officers all were working with a new energy, now that they each had adequate staffing and for some of them, had someone special to share their days with.

Richard was conflicted. He knew it was his duty to call a senior officer and department head meeting immediately. But as he heard noise coming from down the hall, the remnants of Lieutenant Colonel Lorne's celebration party Colonel's Sheppard and Mitchell had quickly put together, he decided only to call in two people. Radioing O'Neill and Carter, he sat and waited for their arrival.

Plans would have to be made. Decisions. Video and images from the city would need to be collected and put together.

He knew they only had a few weeks to pull it all off.

"Richard," O'Neill looked at him, sensing the man was tense. "What's wrong?"

Samantha took a seat next to O'Neill, waiting for Richard to explain the meeting.

"Well," he began. "I don't know how to even begin. Quite frankly, I thought we had more time."

Samantha leaned forward, looking concerned.

"Is Atlantis in danger?" she began.

"Not exactly, Samantha," Richard assured her.

"Just say it," O'Neill urged him.

Richard took gave them each a leveled look.

"The United States government- specifically the President- is declassifying the Stargate program and Atlantis expedition. In four weeks, all department heads and military leads will travel back to Earth to assist with media coverage on the event."

He expected both of them to be speechless.

"Are you kidding me?" O'Neill bit out.

"They can't do that," Samantha reasoned. "They're not thinking."

"The President didn't have a choice," Richard said, handing them the transmission. "Multiple national newspaper publishers approached the President. There was a leak last month. All of them agree, for national security and the common welfare of the people of Earth, they would not publish anything until the initial press conference. But all have been guaranteed exclusive coverage and interviews with our people."

They all sat, taking in the news.

"Quite frankly, it's amazing it lasted this long," Woolsey said. "While I agree I wish we had more time to think this through, we need to move forward with plans."

Each of them nodded, obviously thinking of everything that would need to be done.

"I held back on pulling everyone in," Richard explained. "Lorne's moment shouldn't be overshadowed by this."

Both of them looked at him with a new-found respect.

"Richard," O'Neill said. "You're a good man. Now that the IOA stink is off you, I can say that with a clear conscience."

"Jack, don't forget who made a deal with them a few months ago."

"Oh," Jack had to smile. "Right."

"Well," Samantha said. "Time to move up our time table."

Jack looked at her, confused.

"Let's wait until morning," she suggested to Richard. "Richard, can you call Colonel Caldwell into the office? He's able to officiate. And stay. We're going to need a witness."

Richard made the call without questioning her.

"Sam?" Jack asked. "What are you doing?"

"We," she said, "are getting married. Right now. Before all hell breaks loose. If you want to do something fancier when we get home, that's fine. But I'm not waiting one more day. Our jobs are not going to come first tonight."

Jack looked at her, then yanked her forward and kissed her full on the lips.

"Smart," he murmured. "I always admired your brain, Carter."

"Should we call Cass and Lorne in?"

"No," Jack said. "It's his night. And this is ours. Let's let each other each have their own moment."

Woolsey reported Caldwell was on his way.

"Good," the man nodded, giving a passable smile. "Witnessing a wedding is much more enjoyable than starting on the task at hand."

 **Note: To be continued...**


End file.
